Instintos
by ha7i7ozlo
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los contrabandistas hubieran sido detenidos antes de llegar al avion? ¿Y si Perla no se hubiera roto el ala? ¿Qué haría Blu?
1. Chapter 1

_Wow. Así que esto es el carnaval._

Blu, un raro guacamayo Spix, se encontraba en una situación que él nunca se hubiera imaginado; hace apenas dos días estaba en su casa de Minnesota, relajado y sin preocupaciones, y ahora estaba en Rio de Janeiro, montado sobre un bulldog, y atravesando el carnaval para intentar rescatar a un ave que apenas había conocido el día anterior.

Esa ave era Perla. Perla era como él una guacamaya Spix, de hecho según los humanos, ella y Blu eran los últimos de su especie; ahora, ella había sido capturada por unos contrabandistas quienes la llevaban en ese momento en lo que parecía ser un carro alegórico.

"Ha ha ha. Esto es lo máximo," dijo Luiz, el bulldog que lo estaba ayudando, al mismo tiempo que se adentraban al carnaval pasando entre todas las personas disfrazadas.

"Sí nena, vamos a volvernos locos."

"Luiz, Luiz, primero el rescate y luego enloqueces. Vamos," dijo Blu.

"Chicos, me voy adelantando a buscar a Perla," dijo Rafael mientras pasaba volando por encima de Luiz y Blu, seguido por Nico y Pedro.

"Oye narizotas, espéranos," dijo Pedro.

Luiz y Blu continuaron avanzando por el lugar, encontrándose con todo tipo de vestimentas, desde especies de aves hasta arboles, y también con varios carros alegóricos, unos más vistosos que otros.

"Abran paso. Perro caliente pasando."

Justo acababan de pasar uno de esos carros con forma de flor y estaban pasando por un grupo de mujeres con un traje rosa cuando...

_Blu_

Era como si alguien lo estuviera llamando. Pero entre todo el ruido no podía distinguir bien de donde venia la voz.

"¡Blu!"

Ahora sí que lo había escuchado bien, pero era imposible, como iba a estar Linda en ese lugar, Blu volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver a Linda sobre ese gran carro alegórico.

"¿Linda?" _¿Pero qué...?_

Linda traía un disfraz color azul claro que la hacía ver como Perla, además estaba parada sobre otras dos personas tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Blu también alcanzo a distinguir a Tulio parado a un lado del carro alegórico.

"¡Linda!"

Blu al ver que de verdad era ella agarró del cuello a Luiz e hizo que dejara de correr.

_Enserio es ella, todo por fin se va a terminar, solo tengo que ir con ella y esta locura se acabará, regresaré a Minnesota y..._

"¡Blu! ¡Los encontramos!"

Rafael, Nico y Pedro habían regresado y estaban volando arriba de ellos.

"Está en una especie de carro-gallina-guajolote," dijo Pedro.

"¡Vamos!"

Entonces los tres dieron la vuelta y salieron volando hacia el carro. Blu se detuvo a pensar que hacer, como siempre.

_¿Qué hago? Si voy con Linda, todo volvería a la normalidad, pero estaría abandonando a Perla; y si voy por Perla me estaría arriesgando a que me capturen también o incluso que esa cacatúa me mate. Pero... no puedo abandonar a Perla, cuando me alejé de ella hace rato pensé que era lo correcto, pero al final eso fue lo que causó que la atraparan, así que supongo que es mi deber rescatarla._

**...**

"Hay que ir por Perla," le dijo Blu a Luiz.

Luiz entonces empezó a perseguir a sus amigos que estaban a solo unos metros de distancia.

Siguieron avanzando por el carnaval, solo que obviamente un ave exótica sobre un bulldog no pasa desapercibida, conforme avanzaban más gente los señalaban.

En ese momento estaban pasando por un montón de gente disfrazada de cocodrilos. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estos agitaban la cola al avanzar.

_¡Auch!_

Uno de los cocodrilos golpeó a Blu, lanzándolo por los aires. Luiz en respuesta comenzó a morder la cola del disfraz, esto atrajo todavía más atención y varias personas fueron a ayudar a quitarle el perro de encima al hombre. Rafael aprovecho la situación para bajar con Blu.

"Oye, Blu, ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien."

"Bueno, vamos entonces, el carro se está escapando."

Blu levantó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos, entre el desfile, un carro todo cubierto de plumas y con gente, que reconoció como los contrabandistas, bailando en la parte de arriba que poco a poco se acercaba a la salida del desfile.

También alcanzó a ver que había una pequeña abertura en la parte de atrás suficientemente grande para que pasara un ave.

"Rafi, tengo una idea."

"Te escucho."

"Mira, ¿ves la abertura que tiene ahí, en la tela?"

Rafael asintió.

"Ok, yo voy a intentar entrar por ahí, ustedes tres esperen afuera, si ven que no salgo, entonces ya entran, pero denme uno minutos, ¿vale?"

"¿Estás seguro? Y qué hay del loco ese que capturo a Perla."

"No te preocupes, confía en mí."

Blu se subió a una de las patinetas que los cocodrilos habían dejado abandonadas y comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente, seguido por Rafael, Nico y Pedro. Luiz aun seguía generando disturbios atrás de ellos.

Justo atrás del carro alegórico venia un grupo de gente caminando en zancos. A Blu, que ya estaba por alcanzar el carro, entonces se le ocurrió la forma de entrar. Siguió deslizándose hasta que calculó el momento exacto para pasar por debajo de una de las personas. Al hacerlo, el zanco piso la parte de atrás de la patineta, impulsando a Blu hacia al frente y cayendo exactamente en el agujero.

_Ok, ahora cálmate, tienes que concentrarte. Puedes hacer esto._

Blu intentó caminar, el problema era que por donde había entrado estaba muy oscuro, entonces chocaba con las cajas y jaulas que había por ahí. Una vez que se acostumbró a la oscuridad vio que estaba rodeado de cajas, se dio la vuelta y vio que había una luz al fondo de una especie de pasillo, al parecer él se encontraba detrás de una pared de cajas y la luz era donde terminaban las cajas.

Caminó hasta la luz y asomó la cabeza por el hueco para ver cómo estaban las cosas. La parte del carro que veía estaba llena de jaulas y cajas, las cuales rodeaban las paredes de la mini-bodega, excepto por unas pequeñas partes. Enseguida localizó a Perla, ella estaba casi enfrente de él, encima de una caja no muy alta, lo malo era que estaba encerrada con candado, podía abrirlo, claro; el problema era que le iba a tomar más tiempo y no veía a Nigel por ningún lado, por lo que podría estar esperándolo.

_Maldición, al parecer no es tan idiota como pensaba. ¿Ahora qué? Tengo que apurarme o estos tres van a entrar y puede que todo salga mal._

**...**

_Me la voy a jugar, al fin y al cabo, quien no arriesga no gana._

Sacó un poco más la cabeza y volteó a los lados, no veía a Nigel por ningún lado. Respiró hondo y sigilosamente empezó a caminar hacia Perla. Llegó a la caja y miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de escalarla.

"Oye, Perla."

Perla levantó la cabeza y al ver a Blu sonrió y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Blu."

"Voy a sacarte de aquí."

Sin detenerse a voltear esta vez, comenzó a trabajar en el candado, tratando de forzarlo con su garra.

"Blu, pero no puedes estar aquí, Nigel..."

_Clic_

Entonces Nigel apareció de la nada y empujó a Blu hacia una jaula que estaba al lado de la de Perla. Blu chocó con la parte de atrás de la jaula y se estaba levantando cuando Nigel cerró la puerta y le puso un candado también.

"Hola, ave bonita. Que gentil eres por unirte a nuestra linda reunión."

Blu no le contestó nada, solo lo miraba con odio.

"Ah el amor, que cosa tan más poderosa y estúpida."

Nigel recogió unas plumas que se le habían caído a Blu cuando lo golpeó, y salió volando hacia la parte de enfrente del carro. Blu lo siguió con la mirada mientras se iba y fue cuando vio algo naranja asomándose por el mismo lugar por el que él había entrado.

Rafael salió de atrás de las cajas justo cuando Nigel desapareció por una ventana, después de unos segundos lo siguieron Nico y Pedro. Los tres volaron hacia los guacamayos azules.

"¿Blu, que pasó?" preguntó Nico.

"Nigel, eso fue lo que pasó."

"Bueno, pero para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Como tus refuerzos," dijo Pedro.

"Sí, solo dinos que hacer," dijo Rafael.

"¿Y por qué no entraron con Blu desde el principio?" preguntó Perla.

"No nos preguntes a nosotros, todo esto fue idea de Blu."

"Es que era mejor así, no creo que Nigel este poniéndonos mucha atención ahora que me atrapó."

"¿Entonces tu idea siempre fue que te atrapara?" preguntó confundida Perla.

"No, sino que yo era algo así como el plan A y ellos el B."

"¿Y por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?" preguntó Rafael.

"Chicos, por favor, luego les explicó lo que quieran, ahorita hay que salir de aquí."

"Bien, ¿entonces que hacemos?" preguntó Pedro.

"Rafael, tú ayuda a Perla, Nico y Pedro, ayuden al resto de las aves."

"Ok."

"Entendido."

"Sí, juntos vamos a salir de esta," dijo Nico.

Perla sonrió y Blu abrió el pico para hablar, pero alguien más habló primero.

"Ah, ¿en serio?"

Todos voltearon y vieron a Nigel salir de atrás de una jaula que tenía muchos pájaros amarillos y uno azul dentro.

"Vaya, más invitados, que halagado me siento. Ha ha ha."

Rafael dio un paso al frente encarando a Nigel.

"Chicos, ayuden a Blu y Perla, yo me encargo de él."

Nigel dejo de reír cuando vio a Rafael salir volando directo hacia él. Trato de esquivarlo, pero no le dio tiempo, así que cuando el tucán lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, ambos salieron disparados hacia la pared del carro que estaba atrás de ellos. La parte de la pared donde chocaron no tenía ni cajas ni jaulas, así que cuando la golpearon el sonido retumbó por todo el lugar. Ambos cayeron inconscientes al piso, nada más que donde cayeron, los demás no los podían ver porque unas cajas los tapaban. Hubo un momento de silencio y después empezaron a oírse golpes y graznidos.

"¿Que está pasando?" dijo Pedro.

"¡No veo nada!" dijo Nico.

"Oigan."

Blu trataba de hablarles, pero estos dos no se callaban.

"¡Vamos Rafi, noquéalo!"

"¡Dale ahí abajo, a ver si así sigue teniendo ganas de ser malo!"

"¡Chicos, escúchenme!"

"Creo que vi algo rojo, crees que..."

"¡CÁLLENSE!"

Los tres voltearon a ver a Perla asustados, ella parecía a punto de estallar. Durante el silencio que se dio pudieron escuchar varios golpes y arañazos provenientes de la pelea que se estaba dando detrás de ellos.

"Mejor. Ahora sí, que ibas a decir Blu," dijo ya con su voz normal.

_¿Qué le pasa? Hace unos segundos parecía que iba a romper su jaula y a estrangularnos, y de repente se calma y…_

"¡Blu! ¿Que no tienes un plan para salir de aquí?" dijo Perla interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué? Ah sí. Nico, Pedro, necesito que le quiten el candado a la jaula de Perla."

"Pero como vamos a hacer eso," dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Yo lo logre abrir antes de que llegara Nigel, solo tienen que quitarlo, usen sus picos, vamos, mientras yo abro el mío."

Entonces se pusieron a trabajar. Mientras tanto, del otro lado del carro, Rafael y Nigel seguían peleando, ambos ya con varias heridas. Nigel tenía un gran rasguño en su ala izquierda, el cual no dejaba de sangrar. Rafael tenía una herida parecida pero en la pata derecha. Ambos, tenían golpes y varios rasguños más por todo el cuerpo. Parecían estar tomando un pequeño respiro en esos momentos.

De vuelta con los otros, el dúo de cantantes por fin, tras varios intentos, había podido quitar el candado de la jaula de Perla. Blu ya había abierto el suyo y lo estaba tratando de quitar, solo que como él estaba dentro de la jaula, era un poco más difícil.

"¡Sí, lo logramos!" gritó Pedro.

"¿Ahora que Blu?" preguntó Nico.

Blu dejó de intentar quitar el candado.

"Vayan a ayudar a las demás aves."

"¿Pero y tu Perla?" volvió a preguntar Nico.

"Estamos bien. Vayan."

Las dos aves salieron volando, una hacia cada lado del carro, y empezaron a liberar al montón de aves.

"Perla, ¿recuerdas cuando abrí la jaula la primera vez que nos capturaron?"

"Sí, claro."

"Bueno, trata de abrir igual la tuya."

"Pero Blu... no sé."

"Vamos, tú puedes. Solo inténtalo."

Perla lo volteo a ver y vio como Blu la miraba, era como si con la pura mirada él le estuviera diciendo que ella podía hacerlo. Dudó un poco, pero al final sacó la cabeza por entre las barras de la jaula e intento tomar el perno con el pico. Hasta el quinto intento pudo sujetarlo.

"Ahora mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha despacio sin soltarlo."

Así lo hizo. Entonces de repente la jaula se abrió y Perla cayó hacia el frente.

"Te dije que podías."

Perla se puso de pie y caminó hasta Blu.

"Gracias, por no abandonarme."

"Qué clase de amigo sería si lo hubiera hecho."

"Pensaba que estabas enojado conmigo."

"¿Cómo podría estarlo?"

Blu le sonrió y Perla le regresó la sonrisa. Se quedaron así por varios segundos hasta que el sonido de un golpe los regresó a la realidad.

"Oh no, Rafael. Perla, necesito que vayas a ayudar a Nico y Pedro a liberar a los demás."

"No, déjame ayudarte."

"Yo estoy bien, recuerda que estás hablando con una mascota. Ahora ve, no te preocupes por mí."

Perla se quedó parada ahí un momento, pensando que hacer. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía abandonar a Blu, pero también sabía que tenía que confiar en él. Después de unos quince segundos se dio la vuelta y voló hacia las jaulas que aún seguían cerradas. Sin perder un momento más, Blu se puso a trabajar en su candado.

Perla, Nico y Pedro estaban por liberar las últimas jaulas cuando oyeron otro fuerte golpe. Voltearon y vieron a Rafael recostado contra una pila de jaulas abiertas a escasos cincuenta centímetros de ellos, Nigel estaba caminando hacia él desde el otro lado del carro, afilando las garras de una de sus patas con el suelo al ir avanzando. Estaba a unos pasos de él cuando algo lo embistió con fuerza, lo único que la cacatúa había podido ver antes del impacto fue un destello azul.

Ambas aves salieron volando hacia la pared de cajas que estaba debajo de la ventana por la que había salido Nigel hace rato. Chocaron con las cajas con tanta fuerza que estas empezaron a temblar. Los demás apenas estaban tratando de registrar lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido. Perla fue la primera en recuperarse y fijo la mirada al frente, donde vio a Nigel tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse y a... _¿Blu? ¿Él fue quien aventó a Nigel? Pero si ni siquiera escuche cuando salió de su jaula._

Blu ya estaba de pie, pero aun parecía un poco mareado por el golpe que se dio con el muro de cajas. Volteo a ver a Nigel, y comprobó que este seguía tirado en el piso. Entonces miró hacia el frente y vio a Perla, Blu le sonrió, pero ella ahora no le regresó la sonrisa, parecía estar gritándole algo y señalando algo arriba de él, Blu volteó hacia arriba justo para ver como la pared de cajas se derrumbaba y caí sobre él.

* * *

**Por fin…**

**Hasta que logré terminar el capítulo, hace como un mes decidí escribir mi propio fic, pero entre pensar sobre que, la historia, luego las descripciones y diálogos, etc… (bueno, ya saben de lo que hablo), me tarde un poco.**

**Quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que me animaron a escribir esto, entre ellas, kevin-blu, dark-kazoo, cyanopsitta. Y también a todos esos grandes autores de Rio, tanto en inglés como en español, que con sus grandes historias nos entretienen e inspiran a muchos de nosotros.**

**Este, ya saben, si tienen alguna crítica (positiva) o comentario, para eso está la sección de reviews.**

**Y pues, ojalá y les haya agradado este capítulo, trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, más o menos, tal vez a veces me tardé más, pero espero y no.**

**Entonces, hasta la próxima.**

_**Bye. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"¡No, Blu!"

Perla corrió hacia el bulto de cajas donde hasta hace unos instantes estaba Blu. Rafael la siguió unos momentos después.

"¡Nico, Pedro, liberen al resto de las aves, nosotros ayudamos a Blu!"

Perla y Rafael empezaron a quitar las cajas rápidamente. _Hay no, esto no puede estar pasando, por favor Blu, tienes que estar bien_, pensó Perla. Después de unos segundos pudieron ver una de las alas de Blu, así que se concentraron en esa zona para seguir moviendo las cajas.

Nico y Pedro entonces terminaron de liberar a las aves.

"Creo que son todos," dijo Pedro.

"Sí," dijo Nico ya con un poco de cansancio en su voz.

"A ver todos escuchen, esperen aquí un momento, tenemos que ir con nuestros amigos para revisar el plan de escape."

"No entren en pánico y mantengan la calma, ya casi nos largamos de aquí."

Los cantantes se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Blu se estaba levantando poco a poco con la ayuda de Rafael, entonces volaron hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo estás chico?" le preguntó Rafael.

"Me duele la cabeza, pero aparte de eso estoy bien."

"Oye Blu, ese movimiento que hiciste estuvo genial," dijo Pedro en cuanto llegaron con ellos.

"Sí, de repente parpadee y el pájaro blanco ya no estaba ahí, así se hace," dijo Nico.

Blu sonrió y volteo a ver a Perla, tal vez esperando que ella también le dijera algo, pero ella solo estaba ahí parada mirando el suelo cono pensando en algo. Pero al sentir que Blu la estaba mirando, levantó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Me da gusto que estés bien," dijo ella algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, gracias por la ayuda," le dijo Blu sonriéndole y caminando hacia ella.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Pedro con una mezcla de cansancio y miedo en su voz, sacando a Blu de su ensimismamiento, arruinando el momento y haciendo que Blu se sonrojara un poco al ver que había caminando hacia Perla sin darse cuenta, se detuvo y volteó a ver a los demás; Perla se dio cuenta y volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Hay que salir de aquí," le contestó Rafael, diciéndolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y mirando a Pedro enojado por hablar sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Sí, hum, no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado pero no nos ha de quedar mucho," dijo Blu ya más calmado. "Ustedes dos, vayan con las demás aves y ayúdenlas a salir," señaló a Nico y Pedro.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Nico.

Blu y Rafael se les quedaron viendo como preguntándoles si estaban hablando en serio, incluso Perla levantó la mirada como si no pudiera creer lo que habían dicho.

"¿Cómo que cómo? Pues por el mismo lugar por el que entramos," les dijo Blu, un poco de fastidio en su voz.

_No puede ser, primero Pedro hablando y arruinando la pequeña conexión que tenía con Perla y luego esto. Podrán ser excelentes en el escenario en su club, pero en verdad como que no están muy bien de la cabeza. Aunque pues, tal vez lo de Perla haya estado bien, ahorita no es momento para estar pensando en romance._

"Pero como van a caber todos por ahí."

"Pues de uno en uno, no sé, hagan que formen una fila o algo así," les dijo Blu.

Ambos lo saludaron como si fueran militares y volaron hasta el grupo de aves que se encontraba al fondo del carro esperándolos.

"De veras con esos dos, no tienen remedio," dijo Rafael.

"He, al menos son bastante buenos en lo que se refiere a la música," dijo Blu. "Porque hasta sus consejos románticos no son muy buenos que digamos."

"¿Consejos románticos?" preguntaron Rafael y Perla.

"Ah, es… una larga historia, luego les cuento."

"Bueno, pero cambiando de tema. ¿Crees que Nigel esté bien?" preguntó Rafael al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver el otro bulto de cajas detrás de ellos

"No lo sé, pero no quiero quedarme a averiguarlo," dijo Blu también volteando a ver las cajas.

"Ojalá y esté muerto."

Rafael y Blu miraron a Perla, quien miraba con odio el bulto de cajas detrás de ellos. Se quedaron viendo la cajas como esperando que de repente se cayeran y vieran que había pasado con la cacatúa loca, pero estás siguieron inmóviles.

"Lo dudo, realmente las cajas no están tan pesadas, a mi casi no me paso nada," dijo Blu unos momentos después.

"Tal vez solo este desmayado," dijo Rafael.

"Bueno, una puede soñar, ¿no?"

Los tres voltearon hacia atrás y vieron como las aves habían hecho una fila para salir por el agujero en el carro. Al parecer ya la mitad había salido.

"Oye Blu, ¿y cuando salgamos de aquí que vas a hacer?" le preguntó Rafael.

Blu bajó la mirada mientras Rafael y Perla lo observaban detenidamente.

"Supongo que regresar con Linda, como ya les había dicho, yo no pertenezco aquí."

"Pero no crees que al menos deberías intentar darle una oportunidad a este lugar," le dijo Rafael.

"No lo sé Rafael, como Perla ha dicho, yo soy una mascota, no se vivir en la selva y no tengo instintos."

"Pero eso se puede arreglar, además, no es que no tengas instintos, es sólo que… digamos que están ocultos, y Perla y yo podemos ayudarte a recuperarlos y a aprender a vivir en la selva, ¿verdad Perla?"

_No puedo creerlo, Blu en verdad piensa irse, y todo puede que sea por mi culpa, por lo que le dije afuera del garaje de Luiz, pero… no lo quise decir en serio, es sólo que estaba algo enojada. No quiero que se vaya, ya sé que no nos llevábamos bien al principio, pero después al conocerlo mejor me di cuenta que es una gran ave, además, es el mejor amigo que he tenido desde siempre, no puedo perderlo así de fácil._

"¡Perla!"

Perla abrió los ojos, los tenía cerrados mientras pensaba, y miró hacia arriba, donde vio a Blu y Rafael viéndola preocupados.

"Perla, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Rafael.

"Sí, ¿por qué?

"Es que te hablamos como cinco veces y no nos respondías, ¿segura que estás bien?" le preguntó ahora Blu.

"Sí, claro, sólo estaba pensando."

"¿En qué?" le preguntó Blu.

"En… en… que… en cómo voy a vengarme de ese maldito pajarraco cuando salgamos de aquí, aparte, a ti que te importa."

Blu se sorprendió por cómo le respondió Perla y volteó hacia las cajas otra vez. _Agh, ¿y así quieres que se quede?, brillante Perla, sí que sabes cómo decir las cosas._

"Oigan, esperen, no se peleen otra vez, ahorita hay que concentrarnos en huir de este lugar," dijo Rafael.

"¡Oigan, ya vámonos!"

Las tres aves voltearon y vieron a Pedro haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran a la salida.

"Ya ven, hay que irnos."

Perla se adelantó a los otros dos y empezó a caminar rápido hacia la salida.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa? Hace rato estaba toda preocupada por ti cuando las cajas te cayeron encima y ahora está enojada otra vez."

"Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa Rafi, si tú no sabes, menos yo."

Los dos empezaron a caminar hacia Pedro.

"Bueno, como sea, de todas formas tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente."

"Ya te dije Rafael, que no tiene caso que me quede."

"Mira, ahorita no es el momento para hablar de eso, estás algo molesto por Perla, por eso te digo que cuando salgamos, te relajes y nos quitemos todo esto de los contrabandistas de encima, hablamos."

"Como quieras."

Entonces el carro dio una sacudida, como si hubiera pasado por un hoyo o algo así, tirándolos a los cinco, Nico había regresado para ver por que tardaban tanto, y también derribando mas cajas. Afortunadamente ninguna cayó sobre alguien. Se levantaron, Perla llegó a donde estaban Pedro y Nico y dio la vuelta para pasar por detrás de la ya derribada pared de jaulas. Blu y Rafael estaban por llegar al "pasillo" cuando Blu, que se había retrasado un poco por la caída, fue empujado hacia un lado por Nigel, que al parecer había despertado con la sacudida, aunque se podía ver que estaba bastante herido, entonces presionó a Blu contra el suelo con la patas. Los demás al oír el ruido del ataque voltearon a ver qué paso. Perla también regresó y se encontró con Nigel presionando el cuello de Blu con una de sus patas.

"Tú," dijo con desprecio Perla.

Al mismo tiempo que habló, ella dio un paso al frente, pero en cuanto lo hizo Nigel presionó un poco más su pata contra el cuello de Blu. Al ver esto, Perla retrocedió el paso que había dado.

"Eso, mucho mejor," dijo Nigel sonriendo maléficamente. "Ahora quiero que me escuchen, ninguno de ustedes intente algo sino quieren ver como esta bonita ave muere asfixiada. Ya me han causado muchos problemas esta noche, pero no importa, con solo ustedes tortolitos azules es suficiente para volvernos asquerosamente ricos."

Perla miró aún con más odio a Nigel, si es que eso era posible, pero Nigel no mostró reacción alguna. "Entonces, preciosa, me harías el favor de entrar en la jaula."

Durante todo su discurso, Nigel había dejado de prestarle atención a Blu, así que él había estado intentando soltarse un poco. Justo cuando Nigel volteó un poco para señalar una jaula que estaba a la izquierda de ellos y que se había abierto al caer, Blu aprovechó esa pequeña distracción para con una de sus garras lastimar la pata izquierda de Nigel, al sentir el dolor, el villano soltó a Blu, y este se levantó. Tiro a Nigel al suelo con las alas y ahora fue él quien con todas sus fuerzas intentaba mantener al pájaro blanco en el piso.

"¡Vamos, aprovechen, salgan de aquí!"

Pedro y Nico, dudaron un segundo, pero al final desaparecieron por detrás de las jaulas.

"¡Maldito, como te atreves, quítate!"

Blu empezó a presionar más a Nigel contra el suelo, poniendo una de sus patas sobre su cuello igual que como se lo había hecho la cacatúa hace apenas un instante, lo que provocó que Nigel se empezara a asfixiar y a tratar de quitarse a Blu con más fuerzas, pero al parecer ya no tenía tanta fuerza, se había desgastado con la pelea con Rafael, además que las cajas sí lo habían lastimado al caer justo sobre la herida de su ala. Blu seguía apretando, en realidad no lo quería matar, él no era así, pero si era la única forma de escapar, ¿que mas podía hacer?

"¡Ustedes también váyanse, no se por cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar!" les gritó a Perla y Rafael.

"Pero Blu..." empezó a decir Perla avanzando hacia la pelea.

"¡VÁYANSE!" Blu estaba empezando a perder el control sobre Nigel.

Perla se quedo petrificada en su lugar sin saber que hacer al igual que Rafael, que igual que Nigel, ya no tenía tantas fuerzas como para enfrentarse a él de nuevo.

Entonces Nigel junto todas sus energías para levantar la cabeza y morder a Blu en el estómago. Esto hizo que el guacamayo azul lo soltara, pero Blu alcanzó a reaccionar y le dio una patada en la cara, que dejó a la cacatúa algo mareada. Blu aprovechó para voltear a ver a sus amigos.

"¡Por favor Perla, vete, no quiero que te pase nada, yo puedo con él!"

"Blu. Yo…"

"¡Rafi, por favor!"

Rafael miró a Blu y él con los ojos le señaló a Perla, Rafael entendió la indirecta y rodeó a Perla con sus alas, entonces empezó a arrastrarla hacia la salida.

"¡No, que haces, suéltame Rafael!"

Rafael no le contestó, sólo siguió avanzando hacia atrás, nada más que Perla se resistía bastante; como vio que no iba a poder con ella, Rafael muy a su pesar la pateó en la entrepierna, esto fue suficiente para que Perla dejara de moverse por el dolor.

Mientras tanto, Blu y Nigel ya habían empezado a pelear, sólo que a diferencia de Rafael, Blu se dedicaba a esquivar a Nigel, pensando que tal vez si lo cansaba le sería más fácil escapar.

"¿Por qué no me enfrentas como se debe, eh? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Hahaha."

"No es necesario, la inteligencia siempre vence a la fuerza, ¿no lo sabías?"

"Lo que sé, es que eso es una estupidez" dijo Nigel al mismo tiempo que acertaba un arañazo a la cara de Blu.

De regreso con Rafael, Perla estaba otra vez recobrando las energías, pero antes de que pudiera resistirse, Rafael la recostó en el suelo de espaldas, la tomó con las garras y salió volando por el agujero.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Así que aquí está, capítulo 2, ya sé que es más corto, pero en verdad ya no sabía que más agregarle, además de que estuve algo ocupado con exámenes.**

**Pero bueno, por fin pude subirlo, y ya saben, si tienen alguna sugerencia, ponerla en un review.**

**Espero poder subir el siguiente para el fin de semana, ojalá.**

**Hasta la próxima y que tengan una excelente semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Rafi, por aquí!"

Rafael volteó a la izquierda y vio a Nico y Pedro posados en la rama de un árbol. Voló hacia ellos, recostó a Perla contra el tronco del árbol y aterrizó en medio de los tres.

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que ya se habían ido."

"Pues sí, pero nos arrepentimos, así que regresamos a ver si podíamos ayudarlos," dijo Nico.

"Veníamos volando cuando te vimos salir con Perla, por eso nos paramos en esta rama y te llamamos," dijo Pedro.

"¿Y Blu?"

"Se quedó en el carro peleando con Nigel."

"Igual que como debimos haber hecho nosotros."

Perla se estaba levantando y había hablado con enojo en su voz.

"¡¿Por qué me sacaste Rafael?!"

"Porque Blu me lo pidió, por eso. Él no quería que te pasara algo malo."

"Pero podríamos haberlo ayudado si nos quedábamos. Ahora que vamos a hacer, ¿eh? El carro de seguro ya está muy lejos y..."

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar la sirena de la policía, asustando un poco a las aves, unos segundos después pasaron casi volando tres patrullas seguidas unos momentos después por un carro alegórico con un guacamayo escarlata gigante en el centro.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Pedro.

"La policía, y parece que van tras los contrabandistas," dijo entusiasmado Rafael.

"Ya sé que era la policía, yo me refería al carro alegórico, ¿qué demonios hace por acá?"

"No lo sé compadre, tal vez estén también persiguiendo a los malos por haberse metido al carnaval con esa cosa tan horrible," dijo Nico.

"Y eso que importa, tenemos que seguirlos, tal vez logren rescatar a Blu," dijo Perla al mismo tiempo que despegaba de la rama y volaba en la dirección que tomaron las patrullas.

"Tiene razón, hay que ir con ella," dijo Rafael.

Las tres aves despegaron y también se pusieron a seguir a los carros. Tenían que volar lo más rápido que pudieran ya que las patrullas iban demasiado rápido.

Después de unos siete minutos pudieron alcanzar los carros, esto gracias a que como la carretera atraviesa la selva, hay muchas curvas y ese tipo de cosas y los vehículos tienen que bajar la velocidad. Una vez que los alcanzaron pudieron ver a lo lejos un aeropuerto que parecía abandonado.

Entonces se empezaron a oír disparos, tanto del lado de los policías como de los contrabandistas. Así estuvieron hasta que estaban a unos metros del aeropuerto, entonces uno de los policías de la patrulla de enfrente logró dispararle a una de las llantas, esto provocó que el carro perdiera un poco el control, cuando vieron esto, los demás intentaron darle al resto de las llantas. Justo cuando el carro disfrazado de gallina iba a dar la vuelta en la entrada del aeropuerto otro policía le atinó a otra de las llantas, esto sumado a la otra llanta ponchada, más la velocidad a la que iba el automóvil, dio como resultado que al dar la vuelta en la entrada el carro se volcara, deteniéndose completamente.

Las patrullas rodearon el carro y los policías se bajaron de ellas apuntando con sus armas al intento de carro alegórico que tenían enfrente. El otro carro alegórico, el que venía atrás de las patrullas, apenas estaba por llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto. Por su parte, Perla y los demás estaban posados en la reja que rodeaba al lugar, en una zona donde no había luz para que no los vieran.

Pedro y Nico estaban jadeando de haber volado tan rápido, mientras que Rafael y Perla aunque sí se les notaba cansados no lo mostraban tanto y mantenían la vista fija en lo que ocurría a unos metros de ellos.

"Espero que Blu esté bien," dijo Perla.

"Sí, lo mismo digo," dijo Rafael.

"¿No creen que deberíamos acercarnos más?" preguntó Nico.

"Fue lo que yo dije, pero aquí Rafael cree que debemos dejar que los humanos lo arreglen todo primero," le contestó Perla.

"Y tengo razón, sólo hay que esperar unos momentos."

En eso el carro alegórico gigante se estacionó y de él salieron dos personas disfrazadas de guacamayos azules, las dos corrieron hasta los policías, de los cuales algunos ya habían empezado a avanzar hacia el carro derribado. Tulio y Linda también iban hacia el carro alegórico pero uno de los policías los detuvo.

"Disculpen, pero no pueden pasar."

"Oficial, yo soy Tulio Monteiro, soy quien los llamo, tiene que dejarme pasar, necesito revisar que las aves que vienen ahí adentro estén bien."

"Lo siento pero tendrá que esperar a que terminemos nosotros de inspeccionar el vehículo." El oficial volteó a ver a los policías que estaban a un lado del carro volteado. "¿Están vivos los conductores?" les preguntó.

"¡Sí! Sólo que inconscientes," le respondió uno de ellos.

"¿Que hay de las aves que menciona el señor Monteiro?"

"Pues al parecer hay una especie de bodega en la parte de atrás, pero sólo veo jaulas vacías."

Tulio y Linda se sorprendieron al oír eso. Se preguntaban, ¿cómo rayos habían escapado las aves? Y si escaparon, ¿por que seguían huyendo los contrabandistas? Pero sobre todo, ¿donde estaban Blu y Perla?

"¡Saquen a las personas y abran la bodega!" les ordenó el oficial que estaba al lado de Tulio.

Así lo hicieron, en el proceso uno de los policías pidió una ambulancia por su radio. Los sacaron uno por uno, ninguno parecía tener alguna herida grave, sólo varios golpes del momento del accidente, la misma razón de que estuvieran inconscientes. Mientras los sacaban otros intentaban abrir la bodega del carro, pero esta parecía estar atorada.

"¡Señor, no podemos abrir la bodega!"

El oficial suspiró y caminó hasta el auto.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Al parecer no hay forma de abrir la bodega por aquí."

"¿Ya lo intentaron desde adentro del carro?"

"No, estamos esperando a que terminen de sacar a los contrabandistas."

"Ok, vayan a ayudarlos entonces."

Los policías asintieron y se fueron a la parte delantera del carro. El oficial se quedó revisando la parte de atrás. Fue cuando descubrió el agujero en el disfraz, rasgó más la tela y descubrió que el carro también estaba dañado en ese lugar, la abertura suficientemente grande para que cupiera un ave por ahí.

_Supongo que por aquí escaparon las aves. Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando veníamos para acá, sí vi a lo lejos un gran montón de pájaros volando hacia la selva._

Se dio la vuelta e iba a ir con Tulio para notificarle su descubrimiento, pero vio que los guacamayos humanos ya no estaban donde los había dejado, miro alrededor buscándolos, y los ubicó a uno pocos metros del carro gallina, estaban a un lado de lo que distinguió como un niño vestido con el uniforme de la selección brasileña de fútbol. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos cuando escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia a lo lejos, eso significaba que esta ya estaba por llegar.

"¿Ya terminaron con los contrabandistas?" Los demás policías que estaban ahí asintieron. "Bien, intenten ahora abrir la bodega." Tres policías volvieron a asentir y se metieron al carro a ver si podían abrirla. "Señor Monteiro, quería informarle que encontré un agujero en la parte trasera del carro, por el cual tal vez pudieron escapar sus aves."

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"Así es."

Tulio y Linda volvieron a pensar lo mismo, _¿entonces en dónde están Blu y Perla?_

Justo en ese momento llegó la ambulancia, afortunadamente, esta era bastante grande. Entre paramédicos y policías, subieron a la ambulancia de uno en uno a los contrabandistas. Dejaron para el final a Fernando, que por ser el más pequeño, sería el más fácil de acomodar.

"Disculpen, pero creo que ustedes conocen a este chico," les dijo el oficial.

"Ah... la verdad es que sí," dijo Linda, y le contó resumido todo lo sucedido durante el día desde que Fernando los encontró en el aviario.

"Ya veo, bueno, si lo que dicen es cierto, podríamos decir que el niño es inocente. Miren, voy a mandar a una patrulla a que acompañe a la ambulancia, para que vigile a los contrabandistas, si quieren, uno de los dos puede irse en la patrulla para que acompañe al chico en el hospital."

Tulio y Linda se voltearon a ver, con miradas pensativas.

"Tú ve, yo me quedo a ver qué paso con Blu y Perla, te prometo que los voy a encontrar," le dijo Tulio a Linda.

"Te lo encargo mucho por favor," con eso, Linda se subió a la patrulla y ambos vehículos salieron del aeropuerto con rumbo a Rio.

"¡Aquí hay puras cajas y un montón de jaulas vacías!"

Tulio y el policía que estaba al mando voltearon hacia el carro. Los tres policías que habían entrado antes estaban saliendo del carro con cajas y jaulas en las manos.

"Hay docenas de estas adentro, pero por lo pronto ninguna ave," dijo uno de los policías.

"Pongan todo eso a un lado, hum, ahí por la reja," dijo el oficial que estaba al lado de Tulio.

Entonces se pusieron a vaciar la bodega, más policías se acercaron a ayudar, entre todos fueron poniendo las cosas cerca de la reja como les habían ordenado. Llevaban más o menos tres cuartas partes de la bodega vaciada cuando...

"¡Oigan, esperen, aquí hay un ave!"

Tulio corrió enseguida hacia el policía que había gritado, y que estaba saliendo del carro con algo en las manos. El policía le entrego el ave a Tulio y regresó al carro, entonces Tulio se alejó un poco del carro a donde le diera más la luz para poder examinar al ave mejor.

"¡Es Blu!" gritó Perla contenta, y antes de que la detuvieran salió volando hacia Tulio.

"Como puede todavía tener energía, yo me estoy cayendo de sueño," dijo Pedro.

"Por qué no se van a descansar y yo les cuento mañana lo que haya pasado," dijo Rafael.

"Creo que vamos a aceptar tu oferta Rafi. Vámonos compadre, no quiero tener que cargarte todo el camino," dijo Nico.

Los dos cantantes, satisfechos de saber que Blu estaba ahí, salieron volando hacia la ciudad, Rafael estaba por volar hacia los humanos también, pero algo llamó su atención, había algo atravesando la carretera, enfocó más la vista, y justo alcanzó a ver a un muy mal herido Nigel desaparecer entre la maleza de la selva, Rafael volteó hacia las cajas que estaban cerca de la reja y vio que una estaba volteada.

_Así qué también sobrevivió, aunque no en las mejores condiciones por lo que vi, al menos ahora ya no nos podrá hacer daño. Lo mejor será que no mencione que lo vi, lo único que lograría si lo hago seria espantar a Blu y encabronar a Perla porque está vivo._

Entonces Rafael voló hacia donde vio a Perla parada en el suelo, a un lado de un arrodillado Tulio.

"Hey Rafael," lo saludó tristemente Perla cuando el tucán aterrizó.

"¿Qué pasó? No me digas que Blu..."

"No, él está vivo, ahorita está desmayado. Sólo que según este humano tiene un ala muy lastimada y además vi un rasguño muy feo en su cara a la altura de los ojos."

"Oh, ya veo, bueno, lo siento. Pero, ¿por qué seguimos aquí si esta lastimado?"

"Al parecer la policía nos va a llevar a un lugar en donde puedan curar a Blu, pero creo que tienen que terminar de hacer algo primero."

"Ah y este, ¿hay alguna noticia de esa cacatúa?"

"No, y ya terminaron de vaciar el carro, supongo que está en alguna de esas cajas de allá atrás, pero ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo."

"Sí, ah, mejor no pienses en él, ¿ok? Ahorita hay que preocuparnos por Blu," dijo algo nervioso Rafael.

Perla asintió y volteó a verlo.

"Quería agradecerte Rafael por ayudarnos, ya sabes, durante todo el día."

"No te preocupes amiga, así soy yo, pero aún no me agradezcas por completo, todavía tenemos que acompañar a Blu a dónde sea que lo vayan a curar."

"He, claro," dijo Perla con la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tulio entonces oyó que alguien lo llamaba, se levantó y caminó de regreso al carro con las otras dos aves detrás.

"Parece que ya consiguió dos más, eh, doctor," le dijo el oficial al mando.

"¿Qué?"

"Las aves, trae dos aves volando detrás de usted."

Tulio volteó y se dio cuenta que Perla lo había seguido junto con un tucán, al principio no lo ubicó, pero entonces recordó haber visto uno parecido sobrevolar el carnaval, les sonrió a ambos y volteó a ver al oficial.

"Y entonces, ¿ya nos vamos?"

"Exacto, usted viene conmigo, vamos directo al Centro de Conservación."

"Bien, vamos entonces."

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia una de las patrullas estacionadas, el oficial se subió al asiento del conductor, Tulio se sentó a un lado con Blu todavía en las manos, y Perla y Rafael entraron volando por una de las ventanillas abiertas de la parte de atrás y se sentaron cada uno en un lado del carro. Cuando el policía los vio sólo sonrió.

"¿En serio también van a venir ellos?"

"Por supuesto, ¿algún problema con eso?" le respondió serio Tulio.

"Claro que no, sólo espero que el sonido de la sirena no les moleste."

Con eso encendió el carro, prendió la sirena y salió a toda velocidad hacia el Centro de Conservación.

* * *

Perla y Rafael se encontraban en lo que sería la sala de espera de la clínica del aviario esperando que les dieran noticias de Blu.

Hace una hora y media más o menos, habían llegado al Centro de Conservación con la ayuda del oficial de policía. Tulio le había dado las gracias y salido corriendo hacia la clínica con Blu en las manos. Las aves también le agradecieron, aunque obvió el oficial solo escucho unos graznidos, y salieron volando detrás de Tulio. El oficial apagó la sirena y se retiró del lugar.

Ya adentro, Tulio junto con dos de sus ayudantes se encerró en una sala de operaciones de la clínica para ayudar a Blu.

Antes, en el trayecto del aeropuerto al aviario, Tulio les había hablado por celular a los ayudantes para que rápido fueran al Centro de Conservación, diciéndoles que era una emergencia. También le habló a Linda y le dijo que había encontrado a Blu y a Perla y que estaba por llegar a la clínica, que no se preocupara y que cuando amaneciera podía ir a verlos.

Otros quince minutos pasaron y nada. Perla ya estaba bastante desesperada. Estaba por volar a la habitación a ver si podía entrar cuando por la puerta de esta salió Tulio con una bata improvisada sobre su disfraz.

"Blu está bien, la herida de su ala no es tan grave como pensaba, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del rasguño en su rostro. No les puedo decir todo ahorita porque nos falta revisar varias cosas, aparte quiero que esté Linda aquí para que también sepa que ocurre."

Tulio caminó hasta las aves que estaban paradas en una mesita y se agachó para estar a su altura.

"Pero no se preocupen, Blu se va a poner bien. Ahora Perla, también necesitas un chequeo, a simple vista pareces estar bien, pero más vale prevenir, así que en un minuto regreso por ti, tengo que arreglar unas cosas primero, pero por favor quédate aquí, ¿sí?"

Perla parecía algo indecisa pero al final asintió, sabiendo que pues sí lo necesitaba y que así podría ver a Blu.

"Bien, ahorita regreso."

Tulio se levantó y regresó a la habitación. Rafael volteó hacia la ventana y vio que ya estaba amaneciendo, debían ser las cinco o seis de la mañana.

"¿Perla?"

"¿Sí?" dijo Perla volteándolo a ver.

"Este, me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y mi familia debe estar o muy preocupada o muy enojada, cualquiera de las dos es mejor que me vaya yendo."

"Te entiendo, sí, es mejor que vayas con ellos. Gracias otra vez por todo."

"Los vendré a visitar cuando pueda para ver como siguen, tal vez venga hasta con música incluida."

Ambos se rieron sabiendo que Nico y Pedro también querrían saber como estaban, de hecho algo de samba no les vendría mal a las aves del lugar.

"Sí, ojalá."

"Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces."

"Hasta luego Rafi."

Rafael le sonrió una última vez y salió volando por una ventana abierta de la clínica. Justo en ese momento Tulio regresó, tomó a Perla en sus manos, ella por primera vez no opuso resistencia, ya había aprendido que podía confiar en este humano. Ambos entraron a la habitación y Perla pudo ver algunas camas pequeñas, para aves supuso. En una de ellas, la del centro específicamente, se encontraba Blu, tenía un ala y la mitad de la cara vendada, fuera de eso parecía estar muy bien. Tulio puso a Perla en la cama a la izquierda de él y se fue a conseguir algo. Perla volteó a ver a Blu, estaba dormido y pudo ver que estaba sonriendo. _Ni siquiera dormido pierde esa sonrisa, ah, ojalá este soñando algo mejor que lo que le haya pasado en ese carro._ En eso regresó Tulio, y aprovechando que Perla estaba distraída la anestesió sin que se diera cuenta, la visión de Perla de repente sólo se volvió negra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenía pensado dividir este capítulo en dos partes, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba 3/4 partes escrito, entonces pues mejor lo terminé y lo subí todo de junto, son casi 7000 palabras, mas del doble de mis otros capitulos, genial.**

* * *

"¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Blu estaba despertando por fin en su cama de la clínica, según el reloj de la pared eran las once cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

_¿La clínica? Pero si hace solo un momento estaba en ese maldito carro tratando de pelear con Nigel. Agh, ¿qué rayos pasó?_

Blu entonces se dio cuenta de que su visión no estaba completa, era más bien como si estuviera viendo nada más con un ojo. Levantó un ala y la acercó a su ojo izquierdo, pero en lugar de sentir plumas, sintió que tenía algo ahí donde debería estar su ojo, tardó un segundo en reconocer que era una venda.

"No te preocupes, el doctor tal vez te la quite cuando regrese."

Blu dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz, no esperaba que alguien más estuviera ahí. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Perla acostada en la cama de al lado.

"¿Perla? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh, nada, descansando. Ah, y esperando que despertaras para que nos podamos ir de este lugar."

"Pero, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí? No recuerdo nada, excepto que hubo como un terremoto y todas las cajas me volvieron a caer encima."

"Es una historia muy larga, pero bueno, trataré de resumirla."

Perla le contó desde como la policía detuvo a los contrabandistas hasta cuando llegaron a la clínica y Tulio la anestesió. Entonces Blu levantó su ala derecha y se dio cuenta que sí era cierto que también el ala la tenía vendada.

"El doctor ese..."

"¿Tulio?"

"Sí, él. Viene cada hora a revisar que todo esté bien. Yo me desperté poco antes de las diez, pero me dijo que teníamos que esperar a que tú estuvieras despierto para que nos contara como estaban las cosas."

"Lamentó haberte hecho esperar."

"Ah, no importa. He estado tomando pequeñas siestas para que el tiempo pasara más rápido."

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada, creando un silencio incómodo, hasta que Blu lo rompió.

"Y... tú, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, bien, este, en realidad sí, no... me paso nada."

"Que bueno. Digo, me da gusto que estés bien."

Entonces otra vez se quedaron en silencio los dos, pero en esta ocasión fueron salvados por Tulio, quien en ese momento entró por la puerta, seguido por Linda.

"¡Blu!" gritó ella en cuanto lo vio, y rápido fue a abrazarlo, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas.

"Así que ya despertaste, que bien, eso significa que ya puedo hablar con los dos."

Linda se separó de Blu y se fue a parar a un lado de Tulio, mientras que Blu se volvía a recostar y Perla trataba de sentarse en su almohada.

"Ok, lo primero que quiero decirles es que nos da mucho gusto que los dos estén bien. Obvio no queremos que vuelva a pasar algo parecido al asunto de los contrabandistas, ¿verdad?"

Las dos aves negaron con la cabeza.

"Por eso, con un poco de ayuda del oficial que nos apoyó ayer, logramos que por fin el gobierno nos autorizara crear un santuario de aves en la zona de la selva que queda justo atrás de este edificio."

Blu en seguida se puso muy contento y empezó a decir cosas sobre lo genial que era eso, pero Perla no parecía entender de qué estaba hablando el hombre.

"Blu, ¿qué es un santuario?"

"Es un lugar que está protegido contra cualquier peligro, nada de contrabandistas, y algunas veces hay menos depredadores que en una selva normal."

"Vaya, suena como el paraíso de cualquier ave," dijo Perla sonriendo ante la idea de un lugar así.

"Bien, en este momento están poniendo una reja para delimitar la zona del santuario, en lo que se construye el verdadero muro," siguió explicando Tulio. "Y bueno, nuestra idea es liberar a los dos al santuario en lugar de tenerlos aquí en la clínica, sería igual de seguro, pero estarían más libres."

Ahora fue el turno de Blu de no entender nada, mientras que Perla se puso a graznar de felicidad.

_¡¿Qué?! Una cosa es que construyan el santuario para proteger a todas las demás aves de los humanos malos, y otra es que nos avienten a los dos así como así a ese lugar, y menos yo, que no sé volar, ni como vivir allá afuera. ¡¿Y Linda por qué no está reclamando nada?!_

"Qué te pasa Blu, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Perla.

"¿Qué? Ah... sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco sorprendido, eso es todo."

"Perla," continuó Tulio y Perla volteó a verlo. "Tú pareces estar muy bien," decía mientras revisaba unas hojas que tenía en la mano. "Pero aún así tendrás que pasar el resto del día aquí mientras te recuperas por completo y aparte en lo que terminan de cercar la zona. Es sólo un día más, ¿ok? Nada de esforzarte mucho durante el día y para mañana estarás libre de nuevo."

Perla asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, sólo un día más y volvería a casa.

"Blu," el guacamayo macho parecía seguir en las nubes, pero asintió en señal de que estaba escuchando. "Bueno, tus heridas son un poco más fuertes por lo que tendrás que pasar más tiempo aquí antes de salir."

Blu por fin volteó a ver a Tulio, _tal vez sea el tiempo suficiente para hacerles ver que es mala idea que yo salga a la selva_, pensaba el guacamayo azul. Por su parte, Perla miraba a Blu algo triste, como sintiendo pena por él, porque tenía que pasar más tiempo en ese lugar. Tulio siguió hablando.

"Tu ala necesita mucho descanso y en cuanto a tu ojo," Tulio se acercó a Blu y con cuidado le quitó ambas vendas.

Cuando le retiró la del rostro, tanto Linda como Perla abrieron la boca sorprendidas, el ojo de Blu estaba bien, le costó trabajo abrirlo pero al final lo logró, lo impactante era que tenía una cicatriz muy marcada y que esta parecía atravesar el ojo justo por el centro diagonalmente, la cicatriz era de como unos cuatro centímetros de largo y su color rojo contrastaba bastante con el azul de las plumas de Blu.

"Afortunadamente, cuando ocurrió lo que haya provocado eso, cerraste el ojo justo a tiempo, por lo que tu vista no se dañó en lo absoluto, lo malo es que la cicatriz es muy profunda así que va a tardar un tiempo en desaparecer."

_Genial, lo que me faltaba, aparte de nerd y de no volar, ahora tengo esta maldita cicatriz en el rostro. ¿Qué más puede salir mal ahora?_

"Entonces, en general, creo que estarás listo para salir al santuario en cinco días." _Me había olvidado de eso, ah, supongo que ahora sí nada puede salir peor._

"Hoy es lunes, por lo que el sábado en la mañana sería cuando salieras de aquí. Tú mañana a primera hora Perla, a menos claro que quieras hacerle compañía a Blu." _Vaya, no había pensado en eso, tal vez sea una buena idea, aunque, ya tengo muchas ganas de regresar a vivir en la selva, lo voy a pensar_, se decía a sí misma Perla.

"Ok, creo que eso es todo," concluyó Tulio.

"Ahorita vamos a llevarlos al hábitat artificial para que desayunen, deben tener mucha hambre," dijo Linda.

En realidad ninguno de los dos había sentido nada hasta que Linda mencionó el desayuno, fue cuando se dieron cuenta del hambre que tenían, Blu incluso olvido sus problemas por un instante.

Linda se acercó a Blu y extendió su brazo para que él se subiera y así lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que Perla volaba y se posaba en el hombro de Tulio, la guacamaya azul había dudado al principio pero pensó que tenía que comportarse bien si quería salir de ahí. Ambos adultos salieron de la habitación rumbo al hábitat especial.

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban en el hábitat esperando que les llevaran el desayuno. Tulio y Linda los habían metido a la selva artificial para luego salir a conseguir la comida. Las dos aves estaban sentadas en el suelo, separadas sin decirse nada, Perla de vez en cuando miraba a Blu de reojo, específicamente la cicatriz de su cara.

_Pobre Blu, no sé cómo se ha de estar sintiendo ahorita, pero tengo que buscar la forma de ayudarlo._

Entonces la puerta del hábitat se abrió y entró Linda con unos platos llenos de frutas y los puso en el suelo.

"Aquí está, disfrútenlo."

Perla se acercó y vio un mango en uno de los platos, era una de sus frutas preferidas, sus padres casi siempre llevaban eso para desayunar, lo tomó y empezó a comer. Blu seguía en ese estado como distraído, Linda lo vio y se acercó a él.

"Blu, ¿estás bien?"

Blu la volteó a ver y asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

Blu lo pensó, sí quería hablar sobre por qué lo iban a liberar a él también, pero quería ordenar sus ideas primero, así que con sus garras escribió en el suelo.

_sí pero después_

Linda sonrió y le dijo.

"Está bien, de todas formas Tulio me pidió que te dijera que ibas a tener un chequeo en la tarde, tal vez después del chequeo quieras hablar."

Blu volvió a asentir y caminó hasta el otro plato de comida. Linda caminó de regreso a la puerta, no sin antes darle una caricia a Blu en la cabeza, y salió del hábitat. Blu tomó unas moras y las puso enfrente de él, agarró una y le dio un mordisco. Perla, que ya se había comido la mitad del mango, lo miró y decidió que tenía que hablar con él, tomó lo que quedaba del mango con sus alas y caminó hasta Blu.

"Blu, oye, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?" le preguntó Perla, señalando un lugar a unos centímetros de Blu.

Blu volteó a verla y ella le sonrió, entonces asintió con la cabeza. Perla se sentó y siguió comiendo, pero como Blu seguía sin decir algo, ella fue la que volvió a hablar.

"Blu, ¿qué te pasa? Desde que regresamos a esta jaula te has estado portando muy raro."

Blu soltó la mora que tenía en la garra y suspiró.

"Nada, estoy bien."

"Claro que no, estás como deprimido, y bueno, es la primera vez que te veo así desde que nos conocimos."

"No te preocupes, en serio, sólo estoy cansado."

"No lo creo, acabas de despertar hace unos minutos, por qué no me dices lo que en verdad tienes."

"Es que no estoy listo," susurró Blu, pero como todo estaba en silencio, Perla lo escuchó.

"¿Listo? ¿Para qué?"

"¡Para la selva!" gritó Blu, mirando a los ojos a Perla frustrado. "La selva, es que no estoy listo, no puedo entender por qué creen que puedo sobrevivir allá afuera, cuando es obvio que no."

Blu volvió a bajar la mirada, Perla estaba por acercarse a él, pero entonces volvió a hablar Blu, otra vez susurrando.

"No puedo volar, no sé nada sobre vivir en la selva, ni siquiera puedo defenderme a mí mismo, si no hubiera sido por el carro que se volteó, Nigel de seguro me habría matado. Como voy a sobrevivir allá si soy un inútil."

Entonces Perla vio como empezaban a caer algunas lágrimas en la comida que tenía cerca de él. _Vaya, no sabía que Blu se tuviera tan poca confianza, sabía que era algo tímido y nervioso, pero no así. Me deprime bastante verlo así, tengo que hacer algo._ Perla se acercó a él, hasta sentarse justo a su lado y puso un ala en su hombro.

"Oye Blu, yo no creo que seas un inútil, no recuerdas, ya me has sacado de dos jaulas diferentes y además, la forma en la que enfrentaste a Nigel fue muy valiente." Blu levantó la cara y la miró. "Yo creo que lo único que necesitas es un poco de ayuda, si quieres habla con los humanos primero y después me dices. Pero por favor, ya tranquilízate, no me gusta ver tristes a mis amigos." Perla le sonrió y regresó con su mango para terminar de desayunar, de cualquier manera ya había logrado el efecto que quería en Blu.

_Wow. No sabía que le importara tanto a Perla, pero tal vez tenga razón, es que ya no sé que pensar._

"Gracias."

Perla volteó a ver a Blu y vio que estaba de pie mirándola, pero ya sin esa cara de susto en el rostro.

"Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?"

Blu medio sonrió, tomó algo más del plato y regresó a su lugar. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en lo que terminaban de llenar sus estómagos.

Cuando terminaron, Perla le preguntó a Blu si quería hacer algo, pero él le dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por el hábitat para aclarar sus ideas, ella entendió que quería estar sólo y aprovecho para también explorar el lugar. Cuando la encerraron por primera vez ahí, casi no salía de su hueco del árbol, había logrado encontrar un hueco al cual no apuntaba ninguna cámara, y de ahí no salía más que para comer e ir al baño. Así qué no conocía el resto de la selva artificial. Entonces ambos se pusieron a merodear por toda la jaula, cada uno con diferentes propósitos y a su manera, Blu caminando y Perla volando.

* * *

Perla estaba sentada en la orilla del pequeño lago artificial descansando, había recorrido el lugar ya dos veces y comido unas uvas para el almuerzo. No había hablado con Blu en todo ese rato, unas tres horas más o menos.

Metió la cabeza en el agua para refrescarse un poco, cuando la sacó escuchó unos ruidos detrás de ella, volteó y vio a Blu saliendo de entre unas hojas gigantes, lo saludó con un ala y él le respondió el gesto, Perla volvió a voltearse y tomó un poco de agua con las alas para limpiarse los ojos, en eso Blu llegó con ella y también se mojó la cabeza.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" preguntó Perla.

"Sí, algo."

Blu suspiró y se sentó.

"Es que... todavía no sé que voy a hacer."

"Ya te dije, si te preocupa vivir en la selva, yo puedo ayudarte."

"Ya sé que podrías, pero no quisiera ser una carga para ti."

"Como que una carga, claro que no, te debo mucho Blu, por qué no me dejas pagártelo ayudándote."

"Es que no es tan sencillo, yo no sé nada. Nada. De seguro estaría muerto en menos de tres días."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Debes recordar algo de antes que te atraparan, lo único que hay que hacer es recuperar esos instintos que debes de tener en algún lado."

"Ese es el problema, no recuerdo mucho, es que apenas tenía un año cuando me capturaron. No recuerdo a mis padres ni en donde vivía."

"Oh, lo siento, no... no lo sabía."

"Está bien, eso fue hace casi quince años, ya no me afecta mucho. De vez en cuando tengo _flashbacks_ del día que me capturaron, aves cantando y bailando en el aire, y de repente el caos, redes y jaulas apareciendo de la nada y atrapando a las aves, recuerdo que me caí de mi árbol y ahí fue cuando me metieron en una jaula, pero nada más."

Perla se quedó en silencio un momento asimilando lo que le había contado Blu.

"Pero aún así, aunque tal vez nos cueste más tiempo, podría enseñarte todo lo básico."

"Perla, por qué el interés, lo siento pero no puedo entenderlo, recuerdo cuando estuvimos en la selva esa noche, que no te agradaba mucho que yo estuviera ahí, precisamente por no saber nada de la selva."

"Bueno, no te conocía bien en ese momento. Además, digamos que no tengo muchos amigos allá afuera, y pues sería agradable contar con alguien, y más si es de mi misma especie. Desde que perdí a mi familia, no había vuelto a ver a otro guacamayo Spix."

"Tú dijiste que fue por culpa de los humanos, ¿te molesta si te pregunto que ocurrió?" preguntó Blu en un intento por cambiar el tema de la conversación.

"No, está bien, tú ya me contaste lo que recuerdas, es justo que yo también te cuente."

"Tal vez, pero sólo si estás cómoda con ello," le dijo Blu cuando vio que Perla se puso triste de repente.

"Estoy bien, en serio."

Perla respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento. Entonces los abrió y empezó a narrar.

"Yo tenía siete años y vivía con mis padres, mi papá se llamaba Leonardo y mi mamá Kiara, también tenía una hermanita dos años menor que yo que se llamaba Azura. Ese día mi mamá nos había llevado a las dos a un paseo por un campo de flores que quedaba en la orilla de la selva, últimamente mi madre quería pasar mucho tiempo conmigo ya que en unos pocos meses yo dejaría el nido para hacer mi propia vida, para mí era un poco molesto, si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, no me habría molestado tanto con ella. Pero ese día no me moleste, amaba ese lugar, siempre que tenía la oportunidad iba ahí a pensar o sólo a relajarme. Todo el día fue perfecto, almorzamos unas frutas estrella y de regreso recolectamos varias flores para nuestro nido, mi papá, que había aprovechado para salir con unos amigos, ya estaba en el nido esperándonos con la cena, unos mangos y una papaya. Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Entonces comenzó, primero escuchamos una explosión la cual nos despertó, y luego la noche oscura se volvió roja y empezó el olor a quemado, mi papá se asomó por la entrada del nido y nos avisó que la selva se estaba quemando, entonces siguieron los disparos y los gritos, tanto de aves asustadas como de humanos celebrando. Nos organizamos rápido y salimos volando. Pero entonces una red salió de entré los arbustos a nuestra izquierda y nos atrapó a mí y a mi papá, mi mamá y Azura regresaron para tratar de ayudarnos, el fuego ya estaba por alcanzarnos y a lo lejos se escuchaban a los humanos que se acercaban a nosotros. Entonces mi papá les dijo a las dos que nos dejaran y que fueran al punto de encuentro que habíamos acordado, tardó en convencerlas pero al final asintieron y se fueron volando, para ese momento el fuego ya estaba casi sobre nosotros y los humanos se habían ido. Yo ya me había dado por vencida, pero mi papá no, con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir un hueco con su pico en la red y me empujó para que saliera por ahí, lo consiguió y luego me dijo que me fuera de ahí, yo... no lo quería abandonar."

Perla, que había estado conteniendo el llanto hasta ese momento, ya no pudo más y varias lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Blu, que no quería interrumpirla, sólo se acercó un poco más a ella en caso de que se pusiera peor, no sabía que mas hacer. Tras calmarse un poco, ella continuó con su historia.

"Cuando sentí como mis plumas se empezaban a quemar por las flamas que estaban a unos pocos metros de nosotros, supe que tenía que dejarlo, que no tenía las fuerzas para ayudarlo, recuerdo que nos despedimos y salí volando sin mirar atrás. Volé lo más rápido que pude sin dirección alguna, lo único que quería era alejarme de los gritos de las aves que no lograban salir del infierno. Después de casi media hora de huir, tuve que detenerme a descansar en una rama, entonces comenzó a llover, no hice ningún intento por protegerme de la lluvia, sólo dejé que me limpiara las plumas quemadas. Por un momento pensé regresar a ver si la lluvia había salvado a mi padre, pero al final no lo hice, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que huí y las flamas estaban a momentos de alcanzarlo, así que mejor busqué algún nido abandonado para descansar. Al día siguiente recordé el punto de encuentro, y salí volando directo hacia allá, pero cuando llegué no había nadie, a lo lejos todavía se veía el humo del incendio que se había apagado con la lluvia. Y desde entonces no he visto ni a mi mamá ni a mi hermana, ni siquiera sé si sigan con vida. Y yo, al principio las busqué, por años anduve viajando buscándolas, hasta que un día me rendí y me resigné a vivir sola, nada de amigos o novios, sólo yo y mi libertad."

Perla se quedó callada por un instante y luego se acercó a Blu y lo abrazó.

"Por eso te pido que no te vayas, después de tanto tiempo sola, un amigo es lo que me hace falta."

Blu se sorprendió al principio por el abrazo, pero luego lentamente él la abrazó a ella. No sabía que pensar, la historia de Perla le había llegado al corazón, tal vez el no recordaba a sus padres pero al menos no los había visto morir o tuvo que separarse de ellos de una forma tan trágica. Perla se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas con una de sus alas.

"Lo siento, no quise ponerme toda emocional contigo, perdón."

"No, está bien que te desahogues, yo estaría igual o peor si me hubiera pasado lo mismo. ¿Ya es... estás bien?"

"Sí gracias."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Perla se acercó otra vez al lago para mojarse la cara de nuevo y Blu sólo seguía pensando en la historia de Perla, pero entonces se escuchó un como gruñido. Perla volteó a ver a Blu y vio que él se sonrojaba, entonces sonrió y rió un poco.

"¿Nos has comido nada desde que desayunamos, Blu? ¿Por qué?"

"Es que no tenía hambre hasta hace ratito, pero como estabas contando tu historia no quise interrumpir," dijo Blu, aún sonrojado.

"No me hubiera importado. Vamos, aún queda bastante comida en los platos."

Las dos aves caminaron hasta las frutas y Blu escogió unas nueces, las colocó en el suelo y las fue rompiendo una por una para comérselas.

"Y Perla, en caso de que me quede, ¿que sería lo que me enseñarías?"

"Lo básico como te dije, no puedo enseñarte todo porque hay cosas que tienes que aprender tu solito. Pero sí cosas como escoger comida, construir tu nido, estar atento a los depredadores, etcétera."

"Bueno, que ojalá y en el santuario no haya depredadores, ¿verdad?"

"Pues sí, eso sería genial. Todo sería mucho más fácil."

"Deberíamos avisarles a Rafael y a Nico y Pedro sobre el santuario para que se muden no crees."

"Sí, esa es una gran idea. Entonces, ¿sí te vas a quedar?"

"No lo sé."

Perla perdió la sonrisa que tenía y bajo la mirada, no quería perder a Blu.

"Voy a hablar con Linda, y pues aún tengo varios días para decidir."

"¿Crees que te ayude a decidir si me quedo contigo estos días?"

Blu la volteó a ver sorprendido, no esperaba que Perla se quedara con él esos días, y aunque nada lo haría más feliz en ese momento el que ella se quedara, sabía que no era justo, ella merecía estar afuera, en la selva, en su hogar, mientras que el aún necesitaba pensar bien las cosas.

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres quedarte conmigo?"

"Bueno, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho este lugar, pero son sólo unos días más, y así puedo irte ayudando en lo de la selva."

"Pero es que no se me hace justo que te quedes aquí solo por mí, tú mereces estar en la selva. No vale la pena que te quedes por mí.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Blu, no tengo idea de por qué piensas así de ti mismo, pero estas equivocado, vales mucho mas que la mayoría de las aves que he conocido."

"Es que no te das cuenta que yo siempre te estoy retrasando, durante todo este fin de semana no hice más que fastidiarte, en la selva, mi plan estúpido con esa roca, en el... tranvía."

Lo último lo dijo Blu muy quedito, como no queriendo recordarlo. Perla al principio no entendió a que se refería al mencionar el tranvía, pero después se acordó del intento de Blu por declarársele y que terminó mal cuando él se ahogó con un pétalo. De hecho ella agradeció en su mente que eso haya pasado, ya que ella lamentablemente no lo amaba de la misma manera y no hubiera sabido cómo responderle. Sí, casi se besaban en el club, pero ella más que nada fue por el calor del momento, se dejó llevar. Ahora, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y durante el día ya lo apreciaba más, pero todavía no era lo mismo, sí, lo quería, pero sólo como un buen amigo, pero no cualquier amigo, sino el primero desde el incidente y uno muy especial, por eso ella sabía que aún cuando no sintiera lo mismo que él, tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo de ese estado emocional en el que estaba.

Entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, se levantó, caminó hasta Blu y lo cacheteó.

"¡Escúchame Blu! No sé qué chingados esté pasando por tu cabeza ahorita, pero tienes que entender que no eres lo que dices, ¡¿ok?!"

Blu se quedo ahí en el suelo sin saber que contestarle, Perla lo había agarrado desprevenido, mientras, ella parecía que estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso se acercó al plato y tomó un plátano, se sentó, lo peló y empezó a comerlo. En eso se abrió la puerta del hábitat y entró Tulio. Los saludo y caminó hasta ellos.

"Hey, ¿cómo están, eh?"

Blu aún algo impactado se levantó y graznó un bien a secas, mientras que Perla levantó la vista y dijo que muy bien.

"Me alegro," dijo Tulio como si les hubiera entendido. "Blu, es hora de tu chequeo, ¿estás listo?"

Blu asintió y se acercó a Tulio, este se agachó para que Blu se pudiera subir a su brazo.

"No te preocupes Perla, en un ratito te lo regreso."

Perla asintió y se despidió de Blu con su ala, Blu le regresó el saludo y medio le sonrió, como asustado de que le gritara otra vez si no lo hacía. Tulio se levantó y caminó de regreso a la salida, pasó por la puerta y la cerró. Dejando a Perla otra vez sola en esa jaula.

* * *

El chequeo había durado menos de lo esperado. Tulio salió de la habitación de medicamentos con Blu en el hombro, en un sillón en la sala de espera estaba Linda, Tulio caminó hasta ella.

"Hola."

"Hola. Terminaron antes," dijo Linda sorprendida.

"Sí, de hecho, aquí Blu se comporta mucho mejor que la mayoría de las aves que atiendo, ni siquiera tuve que anestesiarlo, así que eso ayudó."

"Bueno, está acostumbrado a estas cosas. No te importa si platico con él un momento antes de que lo regreses al hábitat, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no, este, pueden usar mi oficina si quieren."

"Gracias. Vamos, Blu."

Linda acercó su brazo al hombro de Tulio para que Blu pudiera pasar de uno al otro.

"Ahorita nos vemos entonces," le dijo Linda a Tulio.

"Sí claro."

Entonces Tulio se fue a la clínica y Linda y Blu a la oficina de Tulio. Cuando llegaron, Linda dejó que Blu se bajara a la mesa, y el caminó hasta la computadora de Tulio, la cual estaba prendida. Linda se sentó en la silla enfrente de él.

"Entonces Blu, que te ocurre, ¿ya me puedes contar?"

Blu suspiró profundamente, abrió _Word_ en la computadora y empezó a escribir.

"Es que no estoy muy seguro sobre todo el asunto de ser liberado en la selva. ¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión sin consultarme a mí?"

"Es que... nosotros pensábamos que eso era lo que querías. Mira Blu, mientras tú estabas dormido, yo decidí hablar con Tulio sobre que había que hacer ahora. Y acordamos que ya que tú y Perla aún no... ya sabes, no son pareja, tenías que quedarte aquí."

"¿Entonces estoy obligado a quedarme aquí hasta que me aparee con Perla? ¿Y qué tal si eso nunca ocurre?"

"Es que Tulio está algo presionado, por lo que pasó, por lo que tiene que pasar. Yo he tratado de tranquilizarlo, haciéndole entender que no puede obligarlos, y más o menos he logrado que entre en razón. Pero aún así cree que lo correcto es que tú y Perla lo hagan a como dé lugar, por eso lo más que logre convencerlo es a que los liberaran, que tal vez allá afuera se sentirían más cómodos. Yo sé que te prometí que rápido estaríamos de regreso en casa, pero también te dije que había que hacer lo correcto, por eso accedí a que te quedaras."

A ambos se les veía la tristeza en los ojos por tener que separase. Es obvio que no puedes echar a la basura así como así quince años de vivir juntos, esto era muy duro para los dos.

"Pero si tú..." continuó Linda. "Crees que es una mala idea, tal vez entre los dos podamos convencer a Tulio de que no queremos participar en esto."

"Y si me quedo, ¿que pasaría contigo?"

"Bueno, no creas que te abandonaría por completo, creo que no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones en este lugar. Tulio me dijo que si aceptábamos, podía conseguir que me pagaran algún departamento cerca de aquí y que incluso si quería podía darme trabajo aquí."

Linda al ver que Blu no le respondía, estiró una mano hacia él, y le acarició la cabeza.

"Blu, esta decisión es tuya, ¿entiendes? No importa lo que diga yo o lo que diga Tulio, es tu vida al fin y al cabo. Sólo piensa, que es lo que realmente quieres en tu vida, y podrás tomar la decisión correcta."

Blu la miró y le sonrió, sabía que la decisión la tenía que tomar él, sólo que era muy difícil.

"Voy a aprovechar que tengo que quedarme aquí por estos días para pensarlo," escribió Blu en la computadora.

"Ok, me parece una gran idea, mientras, yo intentaré preparar psicológicamente a Tulio para una negación. Aunque Blu, si quieres mi opinión, tú y Perla hacen una bonita pareja."

Linda le sonrió y acercó su brazo otra vez para que Blu se subiera, él se sonrojó por el comentario, pero al final se subió al brazo de Linda y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Blu entró al hábitat por el mismo lugar por el que entró la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar. En el camino, Linda y él se habían encontrado con Tulio y este les dijo que Blu se estaba recuperando muy bien y que la reja del santuario estaba lista, que en dos días aproximadamente empezaban los trabajos para construir el muro y el resto del santuario.

_Cuatro días. Es el tiempo que tengo para pensar y decidir. Ah, sólo espero que sea suficiente._

Blu estaba caminando a lo largo de la pared de la jaula, entonces escuchó un ruido como de alguien salpicando agua, eso lo extrañó, la cascada estaba del otro lado del hábitat, se supone que a su izquierda solo está el pequeño lago artificial.

El ruido se seguía escuchando, así que decidió ir a investigar, atravesó unas cuantas de esas hojas grandes y salió a espacio abierto, en cuanto lo hizo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó. Enfrente de él, estaba el lago y Perla estaba en el centro bañándose. Blu empezó a retroceder antes de que ella lo viera, pero al ir caminando hacia atrás, no veía por donde iba, y entonces tropezó con una rama del suelo, cayendo sobre otras y rompiéndolas. Perla escuchó el escándalo de todas las ramas quebrándose y volteó hacia el ruido asustada, pero cuando vio que era Blu se relajó y sonrió.

"Blu, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó conteniendo la risa.

Blu se levantó y miró de nuevo hacia el lago, pero cuando vio a Perla enseguida se tapó los ojos con un ala.

"Hum, sí, estoy bien, este, lamento, haber... interrumpido, es que yo no sabía y..."

Entonces Blu oyó como el agua volvía a moverse, supuso que Perla estaba saliendo del lago, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe aún más fuerte que el de hace rato, pero este jamás llegó.

Poco a poco fue bajando su ala y abrió los ojos, enfrente de él estaba Perla aún con las plumas mojadas, que con la luz del techo parecía que estuvieran brillando. Blu sólo se quedo ahí parado con el pico abierto sin decir nada.

"Blu. Blu. Tierra llamando a Blu. ¿Estás ahí?"

Perla agitó su ala frente a la cara de Blu y él parpadeó varias veces y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio el ala en su cara. Perla soltó una risita.

"Blu, ¿qué te pasa? Estás más nervioso que de costumbre. ¿Pasó algo en el chequeo?"

"No, ah, todo salió bien. Es que tú... yo... no quería ver, pero..."

"Hey, no te preocupes, no me molesta, digo, si fuera cualquier otra ave la que hubiera estado espiando de seguro lo hubiera arañado hasta que suplicara perdón," Blu tragó saliva y desvió la vista hacia otro lado. "Pero ya sé que puedo confiar en ti, eres diferente que el resto de los machos que he conocido, así que no me molesta."

"Pues gracias, supongo. De todas formas no es correcto y lo siento."

"Está bien, si insistes, disculpa aceptada. Oye, tal vez eso es lo que tienen mejor las mascotas que el resto de nosotros."

"¿Qué?"

"Respeto y buenos modales, algo que no se ve mucho en la selva."

"Oh, vaya."

"Y hablando de todo esto, no es por ofender pero, ¿no crees que tú también necesitas un baño?"

Blu bajó la cabeza y se examinó rápidamente, tenía casi todo el cuerpo empolvado, sus plumas estaban bastante desarregladas, y además tenía uno que otro trocito de madera entre las plumas por la caída anterior.

_¿Por qué ni Tulio ni Linda me dijeron nada? ¿Y por qué yo no me había dado cuenta? Ya que, Perla tiene razón, sí necesito un baño._

"Tienes razón, ¿pero y tú?"

"Oh, yo ya acabé, estaba por salirme cuando te oí, sólo necesito secarme."

"Ah, vale. Este, te importaría no mirar, es que a mí sí me incómoda un poquito."

"Bueno, si eso quieres, voy a estar del otro lado entonces, por la cascada."

"Ok, si quieres te alcanzo cuando acabe."

"Si quieres."

Perla se fue caminando por la orilla del arroyo hasta que dio la vuelta por detrás de un árbol y se perdió de vista. Entonces Blu se metió al lago y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Ya era de noche, el Centro de Conservación estaba vacío a excepción de sus pacientes y unos siete guardias de seguridad que Tulio había contratado. En el hábitat de los guacamayos Spix todo estaba tranquilo, tras terminar de bañarse, Blu había ido con Perla y ambos se habían puesto a platicar sobre todo lo que les había pasado esos últimos tres días. Ahora, ambos se iban a descansar tras un largo día.

"¿Y qué decidiste Blu?"

Blu se detuvo en seco debajo del árbol donde había intentado besar a Perla la otra vez.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó nervioso.

"A si quieres que me quede a acompañarte o no."

"Ohhh." Ya más relajado siguió caminando. "Es que me encantaría que te quedaras, pero yo sé como odias este lugar, por eso yo creo que lo mejor es que mañana te vayas a la selva."

"Pero estás seguro, si quieres puedo quedarme, no hay problema, en serio."

"Sí, estoy muy seguro, tú mereces vivir y ser libre en la selva, no estar aquí encerrada."

Ahora ambos se detuvieron, habían llegado. Hace unas horas, cuando Perla exploró el lugar, había encontrado una serie de árboles con huecos en ellos. La ventaja era que como todos los árboles estaban muy altos, varios de los agujeros estaban fuera del alcance de las cámaras. La idea era, que Perla durmiera en uno de esos, mientras que Blu en uno de los que sí pudieran ver las cámaras, para que en caso de que revisaran el hábitat, al menos vieran a Blu y no se preocuparan. Ambos estaban de pie en el centro de los árboles.

"¿No me estás echando para que se te sea más fácil escoger irte?" preguntó Perla en un tono entre triste y enojada.

"No, claro que no. Sí voy a pensar bien las cosas, pero te juro que no es por eso."

Perla se acercó a Blu y se paró a sólo unos centímetros de él.

"Bien, sólo espero que tomes la decisión correcta."

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió volando hacia su árbol. Blu se quedo ahí parado, tocándose con un ala donde lo había besado Perla y sonriendo como adormilado. Después de unos segundos regresó a la normalidad y caminó hasta el árbol que le había indicado Perla antes, lo escaló y se metió al hueco vacío. Casi enseguida sintió una ráfaga de viento.

_Agh, pinche Tulio, olvidó apagar el aire, si ya de por sí no me está cayendo muy bien el sujeto, ash, ya que, le reclamaré mañana._

"Uf, espero que si decido quedarme, los nidos en la selva no sean tan fríos."

La verdad como de donde él venía la mayoría del tiempo hacía frío, el ya estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, pero eso no significaba que no le desagradara, lo aguantaba, pero sí preferiría algo más agradable.

Luego, como él siempre había dormido en jaulas, bueno, casi siempre, no tenía mucha idea de cómo dormir en un nido. Se fue hasta la pared del fondo y se acostó como pudo. No era la posición más cómoda del mundo, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Estaba quedándose dormido cuando oyó un aleteo, abrió los ojos y vio a Perla aterrizando en la entrada del agujero.

"¿Qué pasa Perla?"

"Es que... no puedo dormir, hace mucho frío," dijo ella temblando un poco.

"De seguro ese Tulio olvidó apagar el aire acondicionado, mañana hay que reclamarle, no sé, tal vez nos de algo en compensación," dijo Blu, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y sonriendo, pensando en dulces y cosas por el estilo.

Perla al ver que Blu había vuelto a dormirse, caminó hasta él y lo movió con un ala, volviéndolo a despertar.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Qué a ti no te molesta?"

"La verdad no, estoy acostumbrado."

"Pues yo no, en la selva siempre está el clima agradable, a menos que llueva."

"¿Y qué sugieres entonces? No puedo salir a apagar el aire, de seguro cerraron la puerta con llave."

"Bueno, yo pensé que tal vez podría dormir aquí contigo."

Blu se le quedó viendo como si no hubiera escuchado bien o como si estuviera descifrando si era una broma.

"Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?"

"Sí, yo pensé que tú sabías que la mejor forma de entrar en calor es estar cerca de alguien más."

Blu se sonrojó y se levantó.

"Claro que lo sé, es una de las primeras reglas de supervivencia. Es sólo que... no sé, no sería algo incómodo, ya sabes, teniendo en cuenta que no somos pareja ni nada de eso."

Ahora Perla también se sonrojó. Ella casi nunca hacía eso, y se molestaba cuando pasaba porque creía que la hacía ver débil. Eso sumado al frío y el sueño que tenía, provocó que le contestara algo irritada a Blu.

"Mira, es sólo por esta noche, ¿ok? No creo que haya ningún problema. Además, yo sí me estoy congelando, creo que prefiero arriesgarme a despertar arriba de ti a no dormir para nada."

Con eso caminó hasta él y se acostó a un lado dándole la espalda para que no se le viera lo sonrojada que estaba. En el fondo ella no creía en serio lo que había dicho, sabía que Blu nunca le haría nada, pero también sabía que con eso había dado justo en blanco y que él ya no reclamaría. Y tuvo razón, una vez que hubo digerido las palabras de Perla, Blu se acostó en su lugar también dándole la espalda a Perla. El verdadero plan de Perla era que tal vez el que Blu pasara la noche con ella lo ayudaría a decidir quedarse. El frío era sólo un pretexto, sí hacía frío, pero eso lo podía arreglar cubriéndose con hojas. Entonces Perla se volteó y se acercó más a Blu, acurrucándose con él. Cuando Blu la sintió, se sonrojó todavía más, si era posible, pero no hizo nada. Pasaron los minutos y sintió como Perla se había quedado dormida. Lentamente, para no despertarla, se volteó y la cubrió con una de sus alas, sonrió y cerró los ojos. Enseguida se quedó dormido, pensando en que no estaría nada mal pasar así el resto de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Amanecía en Rio de Janeiro, el nuevo día marcaba también el inicio de una nueva jornada de trabajo, en el Centro de Conservación Ambiental todos trabajan muy duro para que el Santuario de Aves que tenían planeado fuera posible, este tenía una función muy especial, la cual era proteger a dos raros y muy especiales guacamayos, Spix para ser exactos, los cuales en ese momento se encontraban descansando en el hábitat especial que tenían dentro de la clínica, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Blu, el guacamayo azul macho estaba justo despertando, bostezó, medio abrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir una pared de madera enfrente de él, entonces se dio la vuelta y fue sorprendido por la sonrisa de Perla, la guacamaya Spix, a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Buenos días, dormilón."

"¡Ah, Perla!"

Blu saltó hacia atrás, no esperaba ver a Perla justo enfrente de él al abrir los ojos.

"Me espantaste," dijo Blu, recuperando el aliento.

"Lo siento," dijo Perla entre risas. "No era mi intención."

Blu se tranquilizó y se sentó donde estaba, Perla caminó hasta él y también se sentó.

"Está bien, ya pasó. Hum, ¿hace cuánto despertaste?" preguntó Blu.

"No mucho, como unos diez minutos, salí a ver si ya habían traído el desayuno, pero todavía no."

"Ya veo." _Vamos, di algo más._ "Y… ¿cómo dormiste?"

"Bien, emm… gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí contigo."

"Ah, no fue nada," dijo Blu sonrojándose un poco. "¿Ya estás lista para el gran día?"

"De hecho por eso creo que me desperté más temprano de lo usual, yo casi nunca me levanto temprano, no puedo esperar por regresar a la selva," dijo Perla, suspirando al final.

"Me alegro por ti," dijo Blu, que sin fijarse lo dijo en un tono triste.

"Blu, ¿estás bien?"

Blu entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y trató de ocultarlo.

"Claro que estoy bien, no lo recuerdas, ese era el plan, ¿no? Que regresaras a la selva," dijo Blu fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Ajá, pues no te veo muy convencido."

"No es que… es mi cicatriz, sí eso, me está doliendo un poco, por eso mi voz suena así, jeje."

_No le creo nada a este Blu, pero con esa actitud que tiene no me va a decir nada, ahh, pues que se le va a hacer._

"Lo que digas."

"Oye Perla, ¿y qué planeas hacer una vez que salgas?"

"No lo sé la verdad."

Perla se quedó callada un momento como pensando, durante ese tiempo escucharon que la puerta del hábitat se abría y unos segundos después se cerraba, lo que probablemente significaba que el desayuno estaba servido. Blu estaba pensando en parase e ir a ver, lo iba a hacer justo cuando Perla volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"Es que nunca he sido de quedarme en un lugar mucho tiempo, pero supongo que ya me acostumbraré, este santuario que mencionan los humanos suena lo bastante bueno como para irme de aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, hace años que no hago un nido, jajaja, ojalá no haya perdido el toque, mmm, que diría mi mamá si supiera que olvide como hacer un simple nido," Perla bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo como con nostalgia.

"¿Te pasa algo malo Perla?"

"No, sólo estaba… recordando viejos tiempos."

"Bueno, no sé si te fijaste, pero acaba de llegar el desayuno, si quieres tener energías para construir ese nido será mejor que vayamos a comer algo."

Ambos salieron del árbol y Perla descendió al suelo mientras que Blu usaba el tronco para bajar, después caminaron hasta el plato que estaba enfrente de la puerta del hábitat, el plato era idéntico al del día anterior tal vez con la diferencia de que ahora tenía un poco menos de comida. Perla también igual al día anterior tomó un mango mientras que Blu, quien no tenía la costumbre de comer frutas de esa forma, tardó un poco más en decidir, al final tomó una guayaba y se sentó enfrente de Perla con el plato en medio de los dos.

"¿Y tú Blu?"

"¿Yo qué?" preguntó Blu confundido.

"¿Pues qué vas a hacer toda esta semana? Está bien que seas una mascota, pero aún así, ¿no será un poco aburrido estar en este hábitat por cinco días enteros?"

"Algo, no mucho, tal vez me dejen salir a pasear por la clínica y encuentre un televisor o algún libro."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Una televisión o un libro," al ver que Perla lo miraba confundida, decidió preguntar. "¿No sabes qué son?"

"No, ¿por qué? ¿Debería?"

"Bueno, supongo que no, son cosas humanas."

"Eso lo explica, yo no he convivido mucho con los humanos, debes en cuando entraba rápido a una ciudad a ver si encontraba algo de comida, pero nada más, casi no pasaba mucho tiempo en ellas."

"¿Por comida? ¿Qué no en la selva hay suficiente comida?"

"Sí, pero a veces no la puedes conseguir porque te la gana alguien más o hay algún depredador cerca, aparte, si hay algo que saben hacer bien los humanos es prepara comida."

"Creo que no te entiendo."

"Es que en las calles luego puedes encontrar comida de la más rara, no toda es rica, pero alguna sí, una vez comí algo que creo que los humanos llaman nieve, no sé como describírtela, el caso es que estaba súper fría, pero una vez que me acostumbré al frío es de lo más rico que hubiera probado en mi vida."

"Oh, vaya, y de casualidad recuerdas de qué color era la nieve."

"Creo que era algo como café oscuro."

_Nota personal: A Perla le gusta el chocolate._

"¿Tiene algo que ver el color o qué?"

"No para nada, bueno sí, es que… podríamos decir que cada color tiene un sabor diferente."

"¿Quieres decir que tú también lo has probado?" preguntó Perla emocionada.

"Sí, podríamos decir que de donde yo vengo el lugar está casi cubierto de nieve."

Obviamente Blu se refería a la nieve que cae de las nubes, supongamos que trataba de hacer un chiste, pero Perla lo malinterpretó y en verdad se imaginó una ciudad cubierta de nieve de chocolate.

"¡¿En serio?!" preguntó Perla, escupiendo algo de mango por la emoción. Blu asintió. "Wow. Después de todo tal vez no sea tan mala idea visitar tu hogar algún día Blu."

"Claro, cuando quieras."

Perla le sonrió y ambos terminaron de desayunar.

"Supongo que tienes razón, para ti no va a ser tan difícil la espera, yo me volvería loca si tuviera que pasar más tiempo en este lugar."

"Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado."

"Y por qué no visitas a las aves que están aquí, pueden hablarte de la selva y así ayudarte a decidir."

"Ah, creo que no, nunca he sido muy sociable, siempre me pongo algo incómodo cuando hablo con otras aves, mejor no."

"Y aún así intentaste besarme cuando nos conocimos," dijo Perla riendo provocando que Blu se sonrojara de nuevo.

"E-e-eso fue culpa de Nico y Pedro, ellos fueron quienes me aconsejaron que hiciera eso," dijo Blu en tono defensivo.

"Jajaja, ok, entiendo. Aunque de todas formas deberías intentarlo."

"¿Hablar con los demás?" Perla asintió. "Bueno, lo voy a pensar."

Entonces la puerta del hábitat se abrió y entró Linda, caminó hasta ellos y se arrodilló para poder verlos mejor.

"Hey, ¿cómo están?, ¿ya desayunaron?"

Ambos guacamayos asintieron.

"Bien," Linda volteó a ver a Perla. "Espero que ya estés lista Perla, nada mas hay que esperar que Tulio venga por nosotros para que te llevemos al santuario."

Perla asintió sonriendo.

_Ah, no puedo esperar por estar allá afuera de nuevo, y está vez sin nada por qué preocuparse, voy aprovechar esto para ahora sí vivir la vida como se debe, hacer mi nido, nuevos amigos tal vez, aparte de Rafael y el dúo cantante claro, ellos espero ya sean mis amigos, puedo buscarlos para ir al club, tantas cosas por hacer y todo el tiempo del mundo._

"Pero Perla," volvió a hablar Linda. "Recuerda que tienes que quedarte dentro del santuario, es más seguro, ¿ok?"

Perla asintió y también la puerta se abrió, entró Tulio con varias bolsas en las manos y caminó hasta ellos.

"Todo listo," dijo Tulio.

"¿Qué es eso Tulio?" preguntó Linda.

"Sólo cosas que necesitamos para el santuario, acaban de traerlas de la capital, las tengo que poner en la bodega, pero decidí pasar primero por ustedes."

"Pues vamos."

Linda bajó su brazo para que Blu se subiera y Perla voló hasta su hombro, luego siguieron a Tulio por la salida de la jungla artificial, Perla le dio una última mirada antes de que Tulio cerrara la puerta, esperaba no tener que regresar ahí nunca más. Siguieron a Tulio por unos pasillos y llegaron a la bodega.

"¿Y que son esas cosas específicamente?"

"Pues cosas. Medicinas, uniformes, varias herramientas."

"¿Uniformes? ¿Puedo verlos?"

"Emm… por supuesto."

Tulio dejó las dos bolsas sobre un gran escritorio que estaba pegado a una pared, abrió una y sacó una playera amarilla con un logo en la parte delantera y se la dio a Linda, ella la sostuvo enfrente de ella y le dio la vuelta varias veces.

"¡Está estupenda! Entonces para eso era la foto que me pediste. ¡Qué genial, mira Blu!"

Le señaló el logo que tenía impresa la playera, este tenía forma de círculo, en la parte exterior se leía la frase _Santuario de Aves 'Blu', Rio de Janeiro _y en el centro estaba lo que parecía ser una imagen del mismo Blu. Blu al verlo agachó la cabeza y se golpeó la frente con su ala mientras que Perla y Linda soltaban una risita. Entonces Linda le regresó a Tulio la playera y le ayudó a guardar todo rápido.

"Oh, vamos Blu. Tienes que admitir que es un muy buen diseño," dijo Perla.

"Claro, tú no eres la que está en la imagen de un lugar importante de la ciudad," dijo Blu.

"No es para tanto, tal vez sirva para llamar la atención de las demás aves y se muden al santuario, yo creo que muchas te recuerdan del rescate del carnaval y además, no sales nada mal en la imagen y no está la cicatriz."

"Supongo."

Tulio y Linda caminaron hasta ellos.

"Lamento hacerte esperar Perla, pero esto era importante. Pero ya acabamos, así que vamos, hay un santuario que inaugurar y su primera ocupante espero esté ansiosa por estrenarlo."

Perla y Blu otra vez se subieron a los brazos de Linda y los dos humanos se fueron caminando por otro pasillo, después de unos tres minutos llegaron a una habitación que parecía nueva y que estaba vacía a excepción de un sillón, una mesita y dos puertas, una en cada lado del cuarto.

"Ok, Perla tienes que esperar unos últimos minutitos, vale, tenemos que arreglar un asunto con unas personas primero, pero te prometo que en cuanto acabemos venimos por ti."

Linda y Tulio caminaron hacia una de las puertas, cuando abrieron la puerta las aves escucharon el sonido de mucha gente que estaba afuera, en cuanto salieron cerraron la puerta.

"No es por nada Perla, pero yo creo que van a ser más que unos pocos minutitos," dijo Blu.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Perla.

"Es que lo que creo que van a hacer ahorita es inaugurar el lugar, nadie puede hacer eso en sólo unos minutos."

"¿Inaugurar?"

"Abrirlo. Es más, ni siquiera sé cómo prepararon todo y de dónde sacaron tanta gente en tan sólo un día. Es ilógico"

"Bueno, el doctor se ve que está muy interesado en esto."

"Pues sí, tienes razón, a veces hasta da la impresión de que está medio loco, ¿no?" Ambos rieron.

"Ja, sí, pero oye, si lo que salieron a hacer es abrir el santuario, ¿no deberíamos estar afuera nosotros también?"

"Tal vez tienen miedo de que si salimos con toda esa gente ahí, alguien pueda volver a secuestrarnos."

"Mmm, que mal, ¿entonces por dónde voy a salir yo?"

"Yo pienso que por ahí," Blu señaló la otra puerta que estaba enfrente de la que usaron los humanos.

Perla dio un largo suspiro. "No es correcto que hagan esperar así a una chica."

"Por qué no nos pasamos a ese sillón de ahí, al menos así la espera será más cómoda."

Lo hicieron y cada uno se sentó en un lado del sillón, el sillón era para una sola persona, y pasaron los minutos y nada. Después de cierto tiempo Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu la volteaba a ver de vez en cuando, así que decidió acercarse a él a ver si tenía algo.

"¿Qué te pasa Blu?"

"¿De qué, o qué?"

"Es que te veo un poco nervioso."

"No es nada, sólo que probablemente está sea la última vez que nos veamos sabes."

"Ahh, bueno, tú puedes decidir que no sea así."

"Es que no tengo la más mínima idea de que voy a hacer."

"Mira Blu, lo único que quiero que sepas, y que creo ya te he dicho muchas veces, es que sin importar lo que decidas yo te considero un gran amigo, y es obvio que nos volveremos a ver, si decides quedarte sería estupendo, pero si no, pues… te acabo de decir hace unos minutos que me gustaría visitar ese lugar cubierto de nieve que mencionas, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso."

"Si lo pones de ese modo, ya no suena tan mal, je."

"Sólo asegúrate de darme las indicaciones correctas, no quisiera terminar en lugar de en tu casa en el otro lado del mundo," Perla se rió pero Blu sólo bajó la mirada un poco. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"No, para nada, es que lo que dijiste es lo mismo."

"¿Lo mismo?"

"Mi casa está del otro lado del mundo, por eso allá hace mucho frío mientras aquí hace mucho calor."

"Ohhh, entonces tendré que subirme en una de esas cosas que usan los humanos para volar, sería más rápido y menos agotador, y supongo que al final sí vas a tener que tejerme esa bufanda de la que hablaste."

Blu sonrió y Perla le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces de afuera les llegó el ruido de gente caminando y carros arrancando.

"Ya es hora," dijo Blu.

"Por fin," dijo Perla. "Oye, pero prométeme que si decides irte al menos pasarás a avisarme a mi nido y a despedirte."

"Por supuesto."

Blu le extendió el ala para despedirse, pero Perla la ignoró y lo abrazó.

"Y si decides quedarte, pues ya nos veremos por ahí entonces, sólo… piénsalo bien, ¿sí?, trata de escuchar a tu corazón, o tus instintos, yo sé que en algún lugar tienes que tenerlos."

Blu asintió, Perla le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él, entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron Tulio y Linda.

"Listo, vamos Perla," dijo Tulio.

Perla voló hasta su hombro mientras Linda tomaba a Blu y lo ponía en el hombro de ella. Ambos humanos caminaron hasta la otra puerta y Tulio la abrió, la puerta daba a la selva justo como había predicho Blu, Perla sonrió pero no voló enseguida, supuso que los humanos tenían algo que decirle si la habían hecho esperar hasta que ellos terminaran de hacer sus cosas. Tulio extendió la mano y Perla se posó en ella.

"Perla, sólo recuerda, no abandones el santuario a menos que sea importante," empezó a decir Tulio.

_Visitar a Rafael, y a Nico y Pedro al club._

"Durante unos días no te acerques a donde hay humanos trabajando en el muro del santuario, ¿entendido? Puede ser peligroso, ya les avisamos que van a estar viendo aves entrar y salir del lugar, porque en cuanto se enteren de este, suponemos que se van a mudar acá por la seguridad."

_O por la imagen de Blu._ Pensó Perla, riendo mentalmente.

"Pero de todas formas no es recomendable que te acerques."

"Ya basta, la vas a espantar," dijo Linda, acercándose a Perla. "Lo que él quiere decir es que tengas cuidado, ¿ok?"

Perla asintió y Linda lentamente extendió su mano hacia ella, Perla primero pensó en esquivarla, pero entonces vio a Blu que movió la cabeza como diciéndole que no pasaba nada, así que se quedó quieta y dejó que Linda la acariciara.

"Vaya, nunca me ha dejado a mí hacer eso, siempre me muerde el dedo cuando lo intento," dijo Tulio.

"Es que tú das un poco de miedo a veces y más cuando empiezas a graznar," dijo Linda provocando que los cuatro se rieran.

"Bueno Perla, es hora," dijo Tulio cuando dejaron de reír.

Perla volteó a ver a Linda y Blu, ambos le sonrieron y Blu se despidió con su ala.

"Salúdame a los chicos de mi parte, cuídate y… nos vemos," dijo Blu.

"Sí, recuerda que nos veremos luego," le contestó Perla.

Entonces Perla despegó de la mano de Tulio y sin mirar atrás, se internó en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé que me tarde casi un mes en actualizar, pero es que la escuela, _ash_, maldita no me dejaba escribir con tantos trabajos y proyectos.**

**Pero bueno, el caso es que estoy como en esa semana que los maestros casi no hacen nada porque tienen que revisar todo lo que nos dejaron hacer antes incluyendo varios exámenes, _jajaja karma_, entonces creo que voy a poder subir un capítulo entre semana.**

**De hecho es la continuación de este; igual que antes, tenía planeado hacer un capítulo largo, pero como informó nuestro amigo Bio-Impacto, parece que hay ciertos problemas con leer caps largos, así que ahora sí, a tiempo decidí dejar hasta aquí el cap, y tal vez el jueves suba el resto, aún no está terminado.**

**Recuerden comentar o si quieren dar sugerencias en la sección de reviews, gracias a los que han comentado hasta ahorita, en verdad que ayuda su apoyo y más cuando estás atorado y no sabes que escribir, te sube el ánimo.**

**Hasta la próxima, bye ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Era un nuevo día en el ya oficial Santuario de Aves Blu de Rio de Janeiro. Dentro del edificio principal y clínica del lugar, más específicamente en una selva artificial, Blu, un guacamayo Spix y una de las razones para la creación del santuario, no por nada el lugar lleva su nombre, se encontraba pensando en esos momentos a un lado del pequeño lago del hábitat. Hasta ese momento todo había estado normal, se había despertado, dado un baño rápido y desayunado, lo cual estaba bien para él, ya había tenido suficientes aventuras por un tiempo, era bueno regresar a una rutina. El día anterior había sido parecido, después de irse Perla tuvo un chequeo rápido y después lo regresaron al hábitat, no sin antes pedirle a Linda si podía conseguirle algunos libros para entretenerse, según ella se los traería hoy más en la tarde.

"No sé como a Perla no le gusta este lugar, en verdad está increíble. Lo único malo es que no hay mucho que hacer pero para eso son los libros que le pedí a Linda, ojalá no tarde mucho en traerlos."

Blu cerró los ojos y se recostó en el suelo.

"Pero tengo que hacer algo más que sólo leer, mmm… puedo dar un pequeño tour por el aviario, tal vez encuentre una tele o una computadora."

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Perla sobre visitar a las demás aves.

"No lo sé, puede que no sea tan mala idea. Lo puedo intentar, pero sólo si no tengo otra cosa que hacer."

_Me pregunto cómo estará Perla, espero que no le haya costado mucho encontrar un buen lugar para acomodarse._

* * *

El día de Perla tampoco había estado muy movido, se había pasado la mayor parte del día buscando un buen lugar para hacer su nido, no es que fuera difícil encontrar un hueco vació, ya que no había nadie más, bueno, hasta ese momento ella no había visto a alguien. Según Tulio, una de las principales razones para escoger ese lugar era esa, la zona estaba tan cerca de la ciudad que casi no había animales, lo que les facilitaría la construcción de las torres de vigilancia y el muro.

Como no tenía que preocuparse por encontrar huecos ocupados, Perla se enfocó más en el tamaño y ubicación para escoger, y de paso aprovechó para revisar el lugar, este era bastante grande y tenía casi todo para cubrir sus necesidades, varios lagos y un arroyo que atravesaba el santuario por la mitad, una gran cantidad de árboles con todo tipo de frutas, y cerca del límite que daba con la selva afuera del santuario estaba la cascada que alimentaba al arroyo de agua proveniente de las pequeñas montañas de la profundidad de la selva.

Para cuando empezaba a atardecer, y después de una rápida comida y de decidirse por un árbol a unos pocos metros del arroyo y de la cascada, Perla comenzó a construir su nido, no le tomó mucho tiempo, sus instintos y los recuerdos que aún guardaba de su antiguo hogar le ayudaron mucho. Después estuvo despierta un rato viendo las estrellas hasta que pensó que ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Ahora Perla estaba buscando algo para almorzar, pero no en el santuario, había decidido ir a otra parte de la selva para también ir conociendo todos los alrededores, ya que mientras más conocieras era menos probable que te perdieras algún día. Llevaba como unos quince minutos buscando cuando encontró un árbol de plátanos, pensó que con eso era suficiente y aterrizó en este.

_Me muero de hambre, con esto bastará._

Estaba escogiendo uno cuando escuchó un aleteo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para sorprenderse al ver a Rafael aterrizar en la misma rama justo enfrente de ella.

"¿Perla? Vaya, pero si eres tú. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí," dijo Rafael.

"Lo mismo digo, no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto."

"Pero no se supone que deberías estar en la clínica esa."

"Bueno, es que… es una larga historia."

"Oye, por qué no te invitó a desayunar a mi casa (Nota: No sé si casa suene bien, pero es que no sabía de qué otra forma decirlo) y así me cuentas todo, ¿qué te parece?"

"Hum, no es por ofender Rafael, pero no sé si sea buena idea, digo, tus hijos…"

"Ah, no te preocupes por ellos, siempre y cuando Eva esté cerca de nosotros no te pasará nada."

"Si tú lo dices, bueno, acepto."

"Bien, ¿entonces podrías ayudarme a llevar la comida?"

"¿Qué? ¿Para eso me invitaste?"

"No, para nada, pero ya sabes… con tantos hijos tengo que llevar mucha comida y, una ayudita no me vendría mal, ¿porfis?"

"Ok, de todas formas ya sabes que te debo mucho, así que no hay problema."

"Ah, gracias amiga."

Entre los dos recolectaron suficientes plátanos para la familia de Rafael, los juntaron en unas hojas gigantes que al doblarlas tomaran la forma de una bolsa y así fuera más fácil transportarlos, una vez que tuvieron todo listo salieron volando hacia la casa de Rafael, les tomó como unos siete minutos llegar, Perla esperaba que en cualquier momento de entre los arbustos saliera una horda de tucancitos a atacarla, pero no sucedió nada. Aterrizaron en una rama del árbol y entraron al hueco de este, dentro no había nadie lo que confundió a Perla.

"¿No debería estar Eva aquí Rafael?"

"No, de seguro los niños acaban de despertar, y siempre lo primero que hacen es salir a jugar, así que debe de estar afuera con ellos, vamos, dejemos esto aquí y vayamos con ellos."

"Creo que es mejor que los espere aquí," dijo algo nerviosa Perla.

"Ya te dije que no te va a pasar nada."

"Bueno, está bien, confío en ti."

"Eso es, vamos."

_Ya qué._

Los dos volvieron a despegar y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del árbol, donde tras unos arbustos, en un pequeño claro, habían un montón de pequeñas aves dando vueltas por el lugar en varios grupos, en el centro estaba Eva, vigilándolos como un águila vigila a su presa. Perla y Rafael aterrizaron junta a ella y Rafael llamó su atención poniendo una de sus alas en el hombro de ella, Eva volteó en seguida e igual que Perla se sorprendió al ver a Rafael parado ahí.

"Rafi, no tardaste nada."

"Es que tuve un poco de ayuda," dijo Rafael señalando a Perla.

Ella estaba detrás de él, moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar algo, Eva al verla en ese estado sólo sonrió y caminó hasta ella, al rodearla con un ala Perla dio un brinco del susto, pero en cuanto vio a Eva se tranquilizó.

"No pasa nada, ellos saben que no deben lastimar a nadie a menos que quieran que los castigue, estás a salvo."

"Ahh, gracias."

"Yo te conozco, eres la guacamaya del otro día, la que estaba encadenada, ¿no es cierto?"

"Sí, soy yo," dijo Perla sonriendo algo nerviosa, pensaba que tal vez Eva le reclamaría por haberse llevado a Rafael ese día.

"Bueno, me da gusto que estés bien."

Al oír esto, Perla la miró confundida.

"Rafael me contó todo, al principio no le creí, pensé que era sólo una excusa para esconder que había ido al carnaval sin permiso, pero el otro día me encontré con una amiga que me dijo que sí era cierto, que porque ella misma había estado capturada en esa cosa."

Mientras Eva hablaba con Perla, Rafael no la estaba pasando tan bien, en cuanto sus hijos vieron que su madre estaba ocupada y él libre, se abalanzaron sobre él y lo traían de un lado para el otro por todo el claro.

"Ohhh, pero qué bueno que al final se solucionó todo," dijo Perla cuando Eva le terminó de contar la historia.

"¿Y dónde está tu amigo, con el que estabas encadenada?"

"Precisamente por eso estoy aquí, me encontré con Rafael hace rato y me invitó a desayunar para que le contara lo que nos había pasado después de que se fuera."

"Entonces vamos al nido, ahí estaremos tranquilos."

Las dos hembras voltearon a ver dónde estaba Rafael y lo vieron cerca del árbol con como cinco tucancitos encima jalándole las plumas, ambas rieron un poco antes de ir a ayudarlo, después de que lograron quitarle a las aves, Eva les dijo a todos que era hora de desayunar, los tucanes se reunieron alrededor de su madre mientras Rafael bajaba del árbol varios plátanos y los depositaba en el centro de todos, después los tres adultos subieron al árbol y se sentaron en una rama a comer su ración.

"¿Pero por qué no nos vigilan mientras comen?" preguntó Perla.

"No es necesario, están muy ocupados comiendo para hacer algo," dijo Rafael.

"Además, tardan en terminar porque siempre se pelean por la comida," dijo Eva.

"Y no es que no traiga suficiente, tú te diste cuenta que eso es suficiente hasta para diez aves ADULTAS."

"Pero no falta quien quiera comer más que los demás, y ahí empieza todo."

"¿Y no les preocupa que se lastimen entre ellos?"

"Normalmente entre ellos no se hacen mucho daño," dijo Eva.

"Sí, no sé por qué, tal vez guardan sus energías para los demás," dijo Rafael riendo entre dientes, lo que le costó la mirada enojada de su pareja. "¿Qué?"

"Pero no dejes que esto te asuste," le dijo Eva a Perla, ignorando a Rafael. "Tener hijos es de lo mejor que puede pasarte, sólo un consejo, trata de no tener todos al mismo tiempo."

"Bueno, luego pueden hablar de eso," dijo Rafael. "Por favor Perla, cuéntanos que les pasó después de que me fui."

"Primero, Blu está bien, a excepción de un dolor en un ala y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo."

"¿Cicatriz?" preguntó Eva.

"Sí, esa maldita cacatúa lo rasguñó en la cara y le quedó una cicatriz."

"¿Y luego?" preguntó Rafael.

"Por lo que entendí, tiene que quedarse en el edificio otros cuatro días, contando hoy."

"Por eso no está contigo," dijo Rafael y Perla asintió.

"¿Pero cómo lograste que te dejaran salir a ti?" preguntó Eva.

"Es que los humanos que trabajan en ese lugar abrieron un santuario para aves."

"¿Un qué?" preguntaron ambos tucanes.

"Santuario, es una parte de la selva que está protegida por los humanos buenos, para que a los que vivimos ahí no nos pase nada malo. De hecho tenía planeado buscarlos para preguntarles si les gustaría mudarse ahí."

"Pues no suena nada mal, ¿tú qué opinas Rafi?"

"Si lo que dices es cierto entonces claro que cuenta con nosotros."

Perla sonrió, al menos ahora ya no estaría completamente sola.

"Oh, entonces cuando tu amigo Blu se recupere se va a mudar ahí también," dijo Eva.

"No exactamente," dijo Perla perdiendo la sonrisa. "Al parecer tiene la idea de regresar a su otro hogar cuando se cure."

"¡¿Qué?! No puede hablar en serio, le dije que lo pensara bien," dijo Rafael.

"Yo también, y medio logre convencerlo de hacerlo, pero no sé si de resultado. Ah, por cierto, te manda saludos"

"Ese Blu, tengo que ir a verlo, pero hoy no puedo, quedé con los muchachos de ir a ayudarlos al club."

"¿Ayudarlos?" preguntó Perla.

"Ves que los monos destruyeron el club el otro día," dijo Rafael y Perla asintió. "Bueno, se les ocurrió que podían aprovechar eso para moverlo de lugar, cerca de la playa específicamente."

"Ohhh, y Eva, ¿por qué no te molesta que vaya?"

"Porque no va a un club realmente, va a construirlo, que es diferente, pero que ni crea que lo voy a dejar ir tan fácil después," dijo Eva mirando seriamente a Rafael.

"Al menos cuando lo abran, ¿sí?"

"Ya veremos."

"Oye Rafael," lo llamó Perla y él la volteó a ver. "Crees que pueda ir contigo, me gustaría saludarlos y por ahí hablarles del santuario, hasta podría ayudarles."

"Claro, nada más acabamos de comer y nos vamos."

"Creen que ustedes también puedan ayudarme a esparcir la voz acerca del santuario, para que más aves se muden."

"Por supuesto, sólo dinos como llegar," dijo Eva.

"Es fácil, está cerca del edificio donde nos dejaste el otro día Rafael y está rodeado por varios humanos trabajando en construir un muro, pero no se preocupen, no son peligrosos; la zona rodeada por el muro, ese es el santuario."

"Vale, rodeada por un muro entonces," dijo Rafael.

"Pero qué eso no sería como un zoológico o algo así," dijo Eva.

"No, porque puedes salir y entrar volando de este cuando quieras, no tienes que quedarte dentro todo el tiempo, y no hay humanos dentro, sólo en el edificio."

"Ah, ok."

Los tres terminaron de desayunar platicando sobre otras cosas. Cuando acabaron Rafael y Perla se despidieron de Eva, esta última diciéndole a Perla que tenían que verse más seguido. Durante el viaje al nuevo club, Rafael le dijo a Perla que visitaría a Blu el día de mañana, y que iba a tratar todo lo posible por convencerlo de quedarse. Cuando llegaron con Nico y Pedro, se repitió el proceso, ellos se sorprendieron de ver a Perla y le pidieron que les contara lo que había pasado, y ella les contó lo mismo que ya les había contado a Rafael y a Eva.

El nuevo club estaba en un callejón entre dos tiendas de cosas de playa, la cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos del lugar, de hecho estando en el club si prestabas atención y no había ningún otro ruido cerca se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla de la playa. Perla también los invitó al santuario y ellos le dijeron que lo más probable era que no, que porque tenían que vivir lo más cerca posible del club, pero que lo que sí podían hacer era anunciar el lugar el día de apertura. Después de la charla todos se pusieron a trabajar, eran como unas quinces aves en total las que estaban ayudando, al final resultó que Perla sí fue de gran ayuda, ya que tenía buena visión para ver donde iba cada cosa y que se viera estupendo.

Cuando atardeció decidieron suspenderlo hasta el día siguiente, ya que sin la luz del sol no podían saber bien lo que estaban haciendo, entonces todos se regresaron a sus casas, incluidos Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro. Se despidieron en el límite de la selva con la ciudad, ya de noche, acordando verse en el club mañana, sólo que Rafael recordando que tenía que visitar a Blu les dijo que iba a llegar un poco tarde. Nico y Pedro salieron volando siguiendo el límite, Rafael hacia la selva y Perla al santuario, cuando ella estaba por llegar pudo ver que había varias aves en los árboles cercanos al muro y viendo con curiosidad lo que estaban ahí construyendo, pensó en bajar a hablarles del santuario, pero estaba muy cansada y mejor decidió que tenía que dormir.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, en seguida se acostó en su nido para dormir, pero en lo que se quedaba dormida no pudo dejar de pensar en el buen día que había tenido, la había pasado bien primero con Rafael y Eva y luego ayudando en el club, sólo esperaba que de ahí en adelante todos los días fueran así de agradables.

* * *

Al caer la noche los humanos que trabajaban en la clínica del santuario también se fueron a sus casas a descansar a excepción de los guardias de seguridad. En el hábitat especial de la clínica, Blu estaba dentro de su árbol leyendo con la ayuda de una pequeña lamparita que Linda le había traído junto con los libros a la hora de la comida, sólo que ya era tarde y estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, así que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí por el momento. Apagó su lámpara y colocó un separador improvisado que había hecho con varias ramas en la página del libro donde se había quedado y lo dejó a un lado de la entrada al hueco del árbol. En el lomo del libro se podía leer la frase "Selvas Brasileñas".

Cuando se acostó para dormirse, y ya sin el calor de la lamparita, se dio cuenta que Tulio entre todo lo que tenía que hacer para el santuario, había olvidado otra vez apagar el aire acondicionado. La sensación duro un segundo, un segundo en el que sintió que Perla entraría a su casa a buscar calor nuevamente, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, ya no. Sólo le quedó reacomodarse en su lugar para taparse lo más posible del frío sabiendo que tal vez ya no volvería a estar con Perla así otra vez.

* * *

**Pues ahí está, espero que les haya agradado.**

**Ya saben que pueden comentar que tanto les gusta o no les gusta esta historia o si quieren dar sugerencias, no me vendrían mal algunas.**

**Si parece que el final es un poco apresurado es porque la verdad ya no supe como rellenar esa parte, entonces decidí mejor sólo resumir las cosas, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar así en un tramo tan grande.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blu estaba parado enfrente de una computadora esperando a que esta encendiera. Estaba como en una sala de entretenimiento que tenía el Centro de Conservación, estaba esperando a que Tulio terminara de platicar con Linda para que el doctor lo revisara. Blu había pasado toda la mañana con Linda, tras conseguir el permiso de Tulio los dos habían ido a desayunar a un lugar de ensaladas que estaba a cinco minutos del aviario. De ahí dieron un recorrido por el muro del santuario y después regresaron a la clínica, cuando llegaron Tulio le dijo a Blu que necesitaba un chequeo, pero Linda le dijo que si podía hablar con él primero, así fue como Blu decidió buscar algo que hacer y se encontró con esta habitación que tenía una televisión y varias computadoras, entre otras cosas.

Blu era aficionado a los videojuegos, a pesar de que lo que más le gustaba era leer, a veces hay que hacer más que una sola cosa para no aburrirnos. Entonces hace unos años cuando Linda le enseñó a usar la computadora, fue cuando empezó a tomarle gusto al Internet y todas sus aplicaciones. Por obvias razones los juegos que más llamaban su atención eran aquellos donde tenía que resolver acertijos o que requirieran una gran habilidad mental, aunque de vez en cuando probaba de otros tipos como aventura o deportes para variar, eso sí, nunca intentó jugar juegos de terror porque ya sabía que le darían pesadillas.

La computadora prendió y afortunadamente para Blu, no necesitó de ninguna contraseña para entrar, el fondo de pantalla mostraba el edificio del Centro de Conservación con varias personas paradas junto a la fuente que estaba a la entrada, no le costó trabajo a Blu reconocer a Tulio, estaba al centro de la foto con tres aves posadas en su brazo izquierdo. Después revisó los íconos en el escritorio y se alegró al ver varios juegos instalados, incluyendo uno de sus preferidos, sin perder más tiempo, tomó el mouse y lo movió para darle clic al ícono con el nombre "Portal 2" debajo.

* * *

Rafael estaba en el claro cerca de su nido cuidando a sus hijos junto a su pareja, estaba a punto de irse a la clínica a visitar a Blu.

"¿Por qué dices que tienes que visitar a ese Blu?" preguntó Eva.

"Es que el muy necio no quiere entender las cosas, así que yo tengo que ir a hacer que entre en razón."

"Ya me habías dicho eso, a lo que yo me refiero es por qué la insistencia, si ya tomó su decisión pues déjenlo."

"Pero no puedo hacer eso, no se da cuenta que si se va se va a perder de mucho sólo porque cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para vivir aquí o con Perla."

"Y Perla ya intentó convencerlo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso dijo ella ayer, ojalá yo tenga mejor suerte."

En eso uno de lo tucancitos señaló el cielo y sus hermanos voltearon hacia arriba, enseguida se fueron a esconder a unos arbustos, Rafael y Eva extrañados por el comportamiento de sus hijos voltearon a ver que habían visto y se encontraron con un águila harpía sobrevolando la zona, la pareja entonces también se escondió, el ave pasó de largo y se dirigió a la profundidad de la selva. En cuanto se fue los tucanes salieron de su escondite y los pequeños siguieron jugando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Vaya, hace mucho que no veía una de esas por aquí," dijo Rafael.

"Sí, no son muy comunes por aquí, tal vez sólo anda de paseo," dijo Eva.

"Eso espero, sino tendríamos un problema."

"¿Qué problema?"

Tanto Rafael como Eva brincaron del susto ante la voz que sonó detrás de ellos, ambos dieron la vuelta y vieron a Perla ahí parada al parecer sorprendida también.

"Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarlos," dijo Perla.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, es que acaba de pasar cerca un águila harpía y estábamos un poco nerviosos," dijo Eva.

"¿Águila harpía?" preguntó Perla.

"Sí, no era muy grande pero aún así daba miedo," dijo Rafael.

"Ven, por eso el santuario es una buena idea," dijo Perla.

"Pero si dices que en realidad no hay nada que separe ese lugar con el resto de la selva, más que un muro que puedes pasar volando, qué se supone que nos protegería de los depredadores," dijo Rafael.

"Los humanos, creo que pueden vigilar de alguna manera el que ningún animal peligroso entre," dijo Perla.

Entonces Perla sintió que algo jalaba su cola, volteó y vio a tres pequeños tucanes parados junto a ella. Ahora ella fue la que saltó y gritó asustada, escondiéndose detrás de Eva.

"No pasa nada," le dijo Eva a Perla.

"¿Segura?" _Eso dices porque a ti no te hacen nada._

"Claro, mira ven."

Perla se puso a un lado de Eva e iban a caminar hacia los polluelos cuando Rafael las interrumpió.

"Esperen, nada más quería avisarles que ya me tengo que ir."

"Ah, sí está bien," dijo Eva.

"Suerte con Blu," le dijo Perla.

"Gracias, creo que la necesitaré, recuerda que nos vemos en el club al rato."

"Sí, lo recuerdo, nos vemos."

"Oye amor, crees que puedas aprovechar para ver los árboles de ese santuario, tal vez mientras más pronto nos mudemos mejor," dijo Eva.

"Por supuesto, con su permiso señoritas."

Rafael despegó y salió volando hacia el santuario.

"Ahora sí, ven," dijo Eva.

Ambas caminaron hasta el centro del claro y Eva llamó a sus hijos. Los tucanes en un segundo ya estaban enfrente de ellas.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó Perla.

"Es un don," le contestó Eva, luego la tucán volteó a ver a los polluelos. "Quiero que me escuchen bien, ella es Perla," les dijo abrazando a Perla con un ala y señalándola con la otra. "Pobre de aquel que lo encuentre molestándola de cualquier manera, ¿entendido?"

Los tucanes miraron a Perla fijamente, ella sonrió nerviosa y los saludó con su ala, después los tucancitos asintieron al mismo tiempo y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

"Lo ves, no hay problema," dijo Eva.

"Sí, gracias." _Ja, tengo que admitir que se veían muy lindos todos formaditos como soldados. Bueno, otro depredador menos del que preocuparse._

Las dos aves se fueron a sentar a la sombra del árbol que tenía el nido de los tucanes.

"Oye Eva, ¿y qué pasó con su otro hijo, el huevo?"

"Está en el nido."

"¿Pero quién lo cuida si tú estás aquí y Rafael se fue?"

"No creas que todos nuestros hijos son así de desmadrosos, hay uno que otro o una que otra que sí se portan bien, entonces ellos nos hacen el favor de cuidarlo mientras nosotros cuidamos a los demás."

_Nunca lo hubiera imaginado_, pensó Perla.

"Qué bueno. Otra duda, y nada más por curiosidad, ¿cuántos hijos e hijas tienen?"

"Son diez niños y siete niñas, todos casi de la misma edad."

"Supongo que esperas que el huevo sea niña."

"La verdad sí, según mis cuentas falta alrededor de una semana para que nazca, así que si nos vamos a mudar más vale que sea pronto."

"Ojalá no tarden mucho, es un poco aburrido estar ahí sola."

"¿Qué no hay nadie más?"

"Bueno, los humanos pusieron varios letreros alrededor del santuario diciendo que es ese lugar, pero como no todas la aves sabemos leer, la noticia no se ha esparcido tan rápido. Ayer en la noche vi como varias aves vigilaban el lugar desde lejos, pero nada más."

"Pues ayer yo le conté a varias conocidas mías que pasaron por aquí en la tarde y supongo que Rafael habrá hablado con sus amigos en el club, no creo que falte mucho para que ese lugar empiece a llenarse."

"Eso espero."

* * *

Rafael llegó al edificio de la clínica en el límite del santuario, no le había costado mucho trabajo encontrarlo ya que ya había estado ahí el día que curaron a Blu, en el camino hacia allá pasó volando por encima de la construcción del santuario, el cual estaba al máximo de velocidad. Cuando alcanzó el edificio se puso a buscar una forma de entrar, no le tomó mucho encontrar una ventana abierta, entró y ahora tenía que buscar a Blu o si no al doctor del otro día, tal vez lo reconocería y lo llevaría con Blu.

Rafael miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una especie de bodega y pudo ver una puerta entreabierta al fondo de la habitación, la cruzó y siguió por varios pasillos hasta que llegó a la sala en la que había estado el día que estuvo en ese lugar, volteó a todos lados buscando al doctor, afortunadamente lo vio hablando con otra persona cerca de un escritorio, esperó a que terminaran de hablar y entonces voló hasta el hombre que traía la misma bata blanca que le había visto el otro día. Tulio se sorprendió un poco al ver a un tucán volando libremente por su sala de espera y más cuando este se posó en el escritorio justo enfrente de él.

"Hey amigo, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Tulio.

Rafael no sabía cómo decirle lo que quería, su única oportunidad era que lo reconociera, lo único que se le ocurrió fue señalarse a sí mismo con las alas y luego a la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala, y así sucesivamente. Tulio volteó a ver que señalaba y sólo vio la sala sin nada en especial.

"¿Quieres sentarte o qué?"

Rafael rodó los ojos algo frustrado y siguió repitiendo la acción sólo que deteniéndose un poco más en señalarse a él. Tulio lo miró fijamente y entonces se le prendió el foco, por fin lo reconoció, era el mismo tucán que estaba con Perla en aquel aeropuerto abandonado y que luego los había acompañado hasta ese lugar. _Por eso señala la sala, _pensó Tulio.

"Ah, entonces tú eres el mismo tucán del otro día, gusto en verte," dijo Tulio y Rafael suspiró aliviado. "Supongo que vienes a visitar a Blu," Rafael asintió. "Bien, sígueme."

Tulio se puso a caminar por un pasillo seguido por Rafael en el aire, tardaron menos de un minuto en llegar a una puerta con el título "Cámara para Reproducción". En la pared de al lado, en el piso había una pequeña portezuela, Tulio la señaló.

"Por ahí es," Rafael descendió hasta la puerta, volteó para despedirse de Tulio con un ala y entró.

Rafael abrió los ojos al máximo cuando vio el lugar, no se esperaba algo como en eso, la forma en que Perla se lo había descrito sonaba a algo espantoso, pero en lugar en realidad era bastante agradable. _Ya veo porque a Blu le cuesta un poco decidir, es como tener tu propio trozo de jungla para ti solito_. Aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el lugar no era tan real como parecía, casi todo lo que había ahí era falso a excepción de unas pocas plantas y el agua.

Se había enfocado tanto en investigar el lugar que se había olvidado de Blu, así que cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte cerca de él se espantó. Se asomó por unos arbustos y vio a Blu empujando un libro por el suelo, el tucán se tranquilizó y salió de su escondite.

"¡Hola, Blu!"

Blu volteó sorprendido hacia un lado, pero esa sorpresa cambió a felicidad cuando vio a Rafael caminando hacia a él.

"¡Rafael! Vaya sorpresa."

Las dos aves estrecharon las alas y se dieron un abrazo rápido.

"¿Qué haces por aquí amigo?" preguntó Blu.

"Hey, yo te dije que iba a visitarte, ¿no lo recuerdas?" le contestó Rafael.

"Claro, sólo que no pensé que tan pronto."

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien, no me quejo, el dolor en el ala ya casi desapareció por completo y no la he pasado tan mal por aquí."

"Me alegra, la verdad creo que Perla exageró un poco cuando me describió este sitio, según ella era horrible."

"Sí, es que con Perla, aunque sea la jaula más lujosa y hermosa del mundo, ella de todas formas diría que no le gusta."

"Pues así es ella, ¿qué se puede hacer?"

"Por cierto, ¿la has visto? ¿Cómo está?"

"Calma, ella está bien, nos está ayudando a Nico, Pedro y a mí a reconstruir el club que destruyeron ese monos."

"Ah, qué bueno," dijo Blu más relajado de lo normal.

"Parece que te preocupa mucho, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién, Perla?" Rafael asintió. "Bueno, ya sabes, ella… es mi amiga, es obvio que me preocupe por ella."

"Ajá, si tú lo dices," dijo Rafael, obviamente no tragándose el cuento de Blu, que de por sí no sabía mentir muy bien. "Pero bueno como sea, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre eso ahora, sino sobre tu decisión de irte de aquí."

Blu suspiró.

"Eso me temía."

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que Rafael le hizo una seña a Blu de que se sentara, ambos lo hicieron y Rafi volvió a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿qué has pensado?" preguntó Rafael.

"Sigo sin estar seguro Rafael," dijo Blu lentamente y con la mirada en las raíces de un árbol a unos metros de ellos.

"Pero no lo entiendo, aquí podrías tener todo Blu, desde amigos hasta, aunque no quieras admitirlo, una pareja. ¿Qué más hay que pensarle a eso?"

"Ya lo sé," dijo Blu volteando hacia Rafael. "El problema es que no sé si estoy listo para vivir por mi propia cuenta, siempre he dependido de Linda para casi todo, no creo poder adaptarme."

"Y eso qué, ¿qué no se supone que para eso está el santuario ese? ¿Para hacer todo más fácil? Según Perla lo construyeron por ti."

"¡Es que todos confían mucho en mí Rafi! Es mucha presión, todos creen que tal vez esto es muy sencillo y que lo resolveré muy fácil, ¡pero no es así!"

"Por eso nosotros te ayudaremos. Nico y Pedro, aún en su propio extraño modo pueden ayudarte. Claro que yo también, la otra vez te ofrecí varias lecciones de la selva. Y Perla… ella te quiere mucho, tal vez no de la forma en que tú o yo quisiéramos, pero estoy seguro que te ayudará lo mejor que pueda, y tal vez en el proceso, los dos encajen y todo resulte excelente."

"Lo haces sonar tan fácil," dijo Blu apenas sonriendo.

"Porque lo es."

"¿Qué hay del asunto de que no puedo volar? No puedo pasármela caminando en la selva, aún sin depredadores, tardaría años en ir y venir por comida."

"Yo puedo enseñarte, y mientras aprendes ayudarte con lo que necesites. Eva y yo tenemos pensado mudarnos lo antes posible, así que ahí estaré."

Blu rió un poco, Rafael al parecer tenía la respuesta a todo, pero entonces por qué él no podía tomar una maldita decisión.

"Esto… es demasiado para mí. ¿Ves ese libro?" Blu señaló el libro que había empujado hace rato. "Es sobre la selva, no creas que ya decidí irme, no es eso, he investigado lo más que puedo, pero cada vez que encuentro una solución a un problema, surge otro."

"¿Y qué es lo que te dice tu corazón?"

"¿Qué?" Blu lo miró confundido.

"Tu corazón, ¿qué te dice?"

Entonces Blu recordó la frase de Rafael acerca de que debe seguir más a su corazón que a su cerebro. En toda su vida, Blu sólo recordaba dos ocasiones en las que había seguido a su corazón o en términos más de él, sus instintos. Cuando decidió vivir con Linda una vez que ella lo rescató de esa caja congeladora, aunque en esa ocasión no es que tuviera otras opciones, pero bien pudo haber optado por comportarse mal con ella y hacer que lo abandonara, pero no lo hizo; y la otra fue cuando decidió ir a salvar a Perla cuando se enteró de que Nigel la había capturado, esa ves aún cuándo no todo había salido a la perfección, al final Perla se había salvado. Las dos decisiones habían dado buenos resultados, a ciertos costos, pensó rápidamente en su cicatriz, pero habían valido la pena.

"No me has contestado Blu," dijo Rafael.

"No había pensado en eso," dijo Blu.

La verdad es que no lo había hecho, se la había pasado pensando en posibilidades y las ventajas y desventajas de cada opción, no había pensando en lo que él sentía, que lo atraía más, aunque si se trataba de eso, todo se reduciría a quien quería más, a Linda o a Perla.

"Pues deberías, ese es un buen lugar para empezar a buscar algo, y tú ahorita buscas algo que te ayude a tomar una decisión."

"Puede que tengas razón," dijo Blu y suspiró profundamente."Me va a dar un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar."

"Pues no lo hagas. Según Perla vas a estar todavía aquí mañana y pasado mañana, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, el sábado en la mañana salgo de aquí."

"Entonces descansa el resto del día de hoy y ocupa esos dos días en pensar en lo que acabo de decirte, pero olvida todo esto," dijo Rafael al mismo tiempo que empujaba con un pie el libro. "Sólo concéntrate en esto."

Rafael se acercó a Blu y con su ala tocó el pecho de Blu a la altura del corazón. Blu medio sonrió de nuevo.

"Gracias por el consejo… supongo."

"Bueno, tengo que irme, quedé con los muchachos que les seguiría ayudando con el club."

"Sí, no te preocupes, gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí y, revolverme las ideas."

"Je, fue un placer Blu. Pero en serio recuerda que no todo se resuelve con la cabeza."

"Ya lo entendí Rafi," dijo Blu dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo.

"Eso espero. Espero verte pronto amigo."

Blu sólo le sonrió y lo despidió con un ala mientras Rafael volaba hasta la pared del hábitat y salía por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Ja, parece que ahora si me estoy poniendo la pilas, 3 capítulos en 10 días, creo voy bien.**

**Ya saben que pueden comentar sobre que les gusta o que no les gusta de la historia, o tal vez tengan alguna idea.**

**Sobre la parte de la conversación de Rafael y Blu, creo que me quedó un poco corta, la verdad puse lo que consideré más importante para no dar tanto choro, pero no estoy seguro de cómo resultó.**

**Por lo pronto me despido y espero poder mantener este ritmo de escritura por un poco más de tiempo.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**P. S: !Felíz Haloween!**


	8. Chapter 8

No parecía que fuera viernes en la noche en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, las calles y hasta las avenidas principales estaban vacías, varias tiendas estaban cerradas y hasta los antros estaban sólo a la mitad de capacidad. ¿Por qué? La respuesta se encontraba en uno de los símbolos más importantes de la ciudad, el estadio Maracaná, donde en esos momentos se disputaba uno de los clásicos de futbol más importantes del continente, Brasil en contra de Argentina, el partido ya se había jugado el fin de semana anterior, pero debido a un inesperado apagón en toda la ciudad, varias de las luces que iluminaban el estadio se fundieron cuando el partido llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos, ya que sin esas luces casi no se podía ver nada, decidieron posponerlo para este viernes en la noche, así que toda la ciudad se encontraba disfrutando del partido ya sea en el estadio o en sus casas o en donde pudiera.

Eso incluía el Centro de Conservación de la ciudad, donde los guardias de seguridad y varios de los ayudantes se encontraban viendo el partido en la sala principal del edificio, entre ellos se encontraba el doctor Tulio Monteiro, que muy bien podría irlo a ver a su propia casa, pero como les había dicho a sus colegas, al día siguiente tenía que llegar muy temprano a la clínica para atender al guacamayo azul, así que mejor iba a ver el partido ahí con sus amigos y luego adelantar varios pendientes del santuario en lugar de molestarse en ir y venir de su casa.

Pero a diferencia de la emoción y alegría que se vivía en el exterior de su jaula, el mencionado guacamayo azul, llamado Blu, no se encontraba tan entusiasmado, al día siguiente si todo salía bien, podría estar volando en un avión de regreso a casa, la decisión le había tomado una semana, leer tres libros, y hablar con más de diez aves sobre la selva, incluidos su amigo Rafael y su "interés romántico" Perla. Pero después de analizar todas las situaciones posibles y tras intentar escuchar a su corazón un millón de veces, lo cual nunca logró, se decidió por decirle a Tulio que lo mejor era regresar a Minnesota, después de decirle a él, habló con Linda, quien le preguntó que si estaba completamente seguro, a lo cual él no tuvo respuesta.

Al final del día, Tulio le prometió hacerle un chequeó a primera hora de la mañana para que les diera tiempo a Blu y a Linda de prepara todo para su regresó a Estados Unidos, lo que incluía un pequeño tour por el centro de Rio, para que al menos el viaje no fuera un desperdicio total, cosa que Blu no pensaba del todo, ya que aunque no se fuera a quedar con ellos había podido conocer a Rafael, Nico, Pedro y sobre todo a Perla, de los cuales obviamente se iba a despedir antes de irse, aunque aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer eso.

En estos momentos Blu estaba en su nido recostado en la madera del hueco del árbol, ya sin pensar en nada, sólo esperando quedarse dormido para poder estar listo para el largo y de seguro cansado día de mañana, de repente recordaba momentos de la semana que había vivido, como los habían secuestrado y luego escapado, como los atraparon de nuevo y vuelto a escapar, sus experiencias con Perla, en el club, en el tranvía, en esa misma jaula donde se encontraba, _todo había parecido un cuento fantástico, pero ya no, es hora de regresar a la realidad_, y justo cuando Blu terminaba de pensar esto, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Los rayos del sol le daban directo en la cara, tenía que despertarse, pero aún tenía sueño, sentía como si apenas se hubiera acostado hace quince minutos. Entonces sintió las plumas de alguien acariciando su rostro y pocos segundos después escuchó la voz de alguien, una voz dulce y calurosa que podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera.

"Blu, Blu despierta, ya es de día amor."

_¿Amor?_

Esa sola palabra hizo que algo en su cerebro se activara, nunca lo habían llamado de esa manera, ni siquiera Linda. La curiosidad le ganó a la flojera y empezó a abrir los ojos, al principio todo parecía normal, veía la madera del hueco del árbol donde estaba, tal vez más iluminada de lo normal pero eso podría ser porque Tulio abrió más las ventanas que de costumbre. Pero entonces volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio las patas de un ave enfrente de él, lentamente levantó la mirada y se encontró con Perla viéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Buenos días dormilón."

Blu se levantó y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, sí estaba en un hueco en un árbol, pero eso era lo único normal, todo lo demás no encajaba, a un lado de él había un nido y afuera se podían ver los árboles, sólo que no eran falsos sino de verdad, pero lo más raro de todo era la guacamaya que tenía enfrente de él y que si no mal recordaba lo había llamado "amor" hace unos instantes, fue cuando por fin comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

"Oye Blu, ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Perla, quien había notado la cara de desconcierto de Blu.

"¿Qué?" Blu volteó a verla, había estado pensando en que estaba pasando que la había ignorado por completo.

"Que si estás bien."

"Ah, sí… bueno no… este… no sé."

"Bueno, no me has dado mi beso de buenos días, tal vez eso te calme."

"¿Beso de bue…?"

Sin previo aviso Perla se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en el pico, el cual Blu no respondió pero que tampoco rechazó, sólo se quedó ahí parado mientras veía como Perla se separaba otra vez de él, nada más que cuando ella vio la cara que tenía Blu ahora, Perla se espantó más.

"¿Blu? ¿Qué te pasa?"

_¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? Primero, aparezco en un nido que no recuerdo haber construido en medio de la selva y luego Perla, la chica de mis sueños, me llama amor y me da un beso de buenos días cuando se supone que no me ama. ¡No entiendo nada!_

"¡Blu! Basta de juegos, ya no es divertido, por favor dime que tienes."

Blu la volteó a ver, tratar de ver si enserio era Perla, pero obvio que era ella, esa figura, esas plumas, pero sobre todo esos ojos azules… _tal vez ella sepa algo, si le sigo el juego puede que me diga que pasó._

"Eh, estoy bien, es que me desperté algo mareado, eso es todo," dijo Blu.

"¿Tanto así? ¿Pues cuánto tomaste anoche?" preguntó Perla angustiada.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Mi amor," estas dos palabras solas provocaban que el corazón de Blu diera un brinco, el cual Blu trataba de disimular lo mejor posible, "anoche fuiste con los chicos al club a celebrar el cumpleaños de Pedro, ¿no recuerdas nada de eso?"

Blu hizo un esfuerzo por recordar algo, pero lo único que conseguía eran visiones borrosas del hábitat falso de la clínica.

"No, ¿y tú? ¿Que no fuiste con nosotros?"

Perla lo miró extraño por un momento, como considerando si en verdad era Blu el que estaba parado enfrente de ella.

"Nooo, yo me quedé a cuidar a los niños, de verdad Blu, creo que necesitas ir a la clínica, y rápido."

_¿Niños? Ahora resulta que tengo, bueno, tenemos hijos, ¡¿Qué clase de locura es está?!_

"No es necesario, mmm… tal vez sólo me golpeé la cabeza en el camino de regreso, eso es todo, pero por cierto, y sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué día es hoy?" _Tal vez la fecha me dé una pista, tal vez esto no sea más que una visión del futuro o algo así._

"Ya sabes que nunca estoy al día de las fechas, sólo sé que estamos en junio."

"Pero no dices que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Pedro, tienes que saber qué fecha es, ¿no?"

Perla se molestó un poco por el tono en la voz de Blu, pero aún así le respondió.

"Sí, pero ni siquiera él sabe qué día es, él y Nico tienen ese aparato que les recuerda todo lo que tienen que hacer todos los días, nada más revisan si tienen algo que hacer sin ver la fecha, lo presumen cada vez que tienen la oportunidad."

_Vaya, pues si ese par tiene su propio Smartphone, de plano tengo que estar en el futuro._

"¿Y el año? ¿Me puedes decir que año es este?"

Eso fue el colmo para Perla, quien dio un gran suspiro para calmarse.

"Cariño, "otra vez esa sensación rara dentro de Blu, "creo que en verdad necesitas atención médica."

"No, no, estoy bien," _¿Qué hago?... Ya sé, los niños, ellos también podrían saber algo_, "oye, y los niños, ¿dónde están?"

"Afuera, desayunando."

"¿Afuera?"

"Sí, en una rama," al oír esto Blu empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Perla lo detuvo, "no creo que sea una buena idea que lo veas ahorita."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ok, si me dices aunque sea el nombre de alguno de ellos, te dejo pasar."

…

…

…

"Eso pensé," dijo Perla. "Mira, tenía pensado que podríamos llevarlos a jugar al río, pero veo que no estás en muy buenas condiciones para eso ahorita, así que por qué no, yo los llevo al río mientras tú vas con Tulio. Prefiero inventar una excusa a porque no vas con nosotros a una de porque no recuerdas sus nombres. ¿Qué te parece?"

Pensándolo bien, Blu se dio cuenta que Perla tenía razón, en la clínica podría encontrar respuestas, y no había caso ir a pasear con unos hijos que ni siquiera conocía.

"Ok, está bien, voy a ir con Tulio."

"Perfecto," dijo Perla aliviada de haber hecho entrar en razón a Blu. "Entonces nos vemos al rato, ¿quieres que pasemos por ti a la clínica o tú puedes regresar solo a casa?"

"No, no te preocupes, yo puedo arreglármelas solo."

"Bien, mmm…" Perla se acercó y le dio otro besó en el pico, este más largo que el anterior, dejando a Blu aún más confundido y con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara. "Jajaja, llevamos ya mucho tiempo juntos y aún sigues poniendo esa cara cuando nos besamos así."

Esto hizo que Blu se sonrojara, bastante.

"Bueno, cuídate por favor, yo cuidaré a los niños, ¿ok?"

Blu asintió. Perla caminó hasta la salida del nido, dio vuelta a la izquierda sobre la rama que estaba justo afuera y unos segundos después se escuchó el aleteo de varias alas. Blu corrió hasta la salida a ver si podía verlos irse, pero cuando se asomó no había rastro de nada, ni de Perla o sus hijos, ni de comida.

_Qué raro… Bueno, no importa, tengo que moverme, la clínica tiene que ser un buen lugar para descubrir que está pasando._

Blu despegó, y estando en el aire fue cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, volteó a su alrededor, pero todo lo que vio fue verde y más verde, no se veía ningún muro, ni edificio, ni siquiera la ciudad de Rio en la lejanía, sólo selva. Blu estaba tan preocupado por saber qué estaba pasando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba volando justo en ese momento.

_Ahora que voy a hacer. Haber concéntrate, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Estoy soñando? No creo, todo se siente demasiado real para ser un sueño, ese último beso de Perla lo comprobó. ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Puede ser, pero aún así, Perla no se veía para nada diferente de cómo la conozco, físicamente claro, y una ciudad no desaparece en poco tiempo, a menos que no vivamos en el santuario, pero entonces por qué me sugeriría ir a ver a Tulio si no estamos cerca de él. ¿Otra dimensión? Suena como lo más probable, he leído que puede existir un mundo en el que todos tenemos un clon o reflejo de nosotros mismos solo que con la personalidad al revés, eso explicaría la actitud de Perla hacia mí, pero aún quedaría la pregunta de cómo llegué aquí o de dónde está mi clon, a menos que… Agh, tengo que relajarme, eso me ayudará a pensar, puedo ir a un río o un lago, el agua siempre me tranquiliza, sólo que no puedo toparme con Perla, ella ahorita cree que me volví loco así que no es una buena idea estar cerca de ella._

Entonces Blu descendió de nuevo a la selva y pasó volando por entre los árboles buscando el agua que quería, mientras pasaba volando se dio cuenta de que no había más aves en ese lugar y que la mayoría de los árboles eran iguales, por fin después de varios minutos llegó a un pequeño lago, aterrizó y metió las alas al agua, para luego levantarlas y lavarse la cara, bebió un poco y luego se sentó en la orilla, con las patas en el agua. Por alguna razón el lugar se le hizo familiar, entonces lo recordó, ya había estado en ese mismo lago con Perla antes, la primera noche que estuvo con ella en la selva se habían detenido a descansar un poco y se habían topado con este mismo lago, que por cierto Blu se había negado a tomar agua en ese momento por temor a que estuviera sucia o infectada de algo.

Blu estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó otra vez un aleteo, sólo que ahora detrás de él, rápidamente Blu volteó hacia atrás a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que eran dos guacamayos azules como él, sólo que más grandes, a simple vista parecían tener unos cinco años más que Blu. Eran un macho y una hembra, la pareja caminó hacia el lago y se detuvieron en la orilla a un metro de Blu y ambos se sentaron en la misma posición que él. Blu sólo los observaba, no tenía la más mínima idea de quienes podían ser esas aves, peeero… sí podían decirle dónde estaba, y ahorita con tal de un poco de información no le importaba a quién tenía que preguntarle para conseguirla.

Blu se levantó y caminó hasta ellos, el macho era el que estaba de su lado y en ese momento estaba abrazando a su pareja con su ala mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros de ellos se puso nervioso y empezó a dudar si era una buena idea. Se armó de valor y extendió un ala para llamar la atención del ave, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y el guacamayo volteó a verlo, entonces Blu se sorprendió a un más, el ave… era como una versión adulta de él, eran muy parecidos.

"¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Blu salió de su trance y pensó en que contestar sin sonar como un demente.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, pero soy nuevo por aquí, ¿podrían decirme que lugar es este?"

Para entonces la hembra también había volteado a verlo, su cara se le hacía algo familiar a Blu, pero no sabía porque, nunca la había visto en su vida. Fue ella la que contestó.

"Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, sólo nos detuvimos a descansar, el agua siempre nos relaja."

_Curioso, eso mismo pensé yo hace rato._

"Ah, ok. Gracias de todas formas," dijo Blu.

Blu regresó a su puesto en la orilla del lago y volvió a sentarse, miró de reojo a la pareja de guacamayos y vio que se quedaron en su lugar, en la misma posición. Tras unos minutos Blu dejó de prestarles atención a las dos aves y siguió pensando en lo suyo. Y así avanzó el tiempo.

* * *

"Para ser alguien tan inteligente hijo, te está tomando mucho descubrirlo, ¿no crees?"

Blu volteó a un lado y ahí estaban parados la pareja de guacamayos azules, el macho era quien había hablado y quien le estaba sonriendo en ese momento, detrás de ellos se podía ver que el sol se estaba poniendo. _¿A qué se refiere? ¿Y en qué momento pasó tanto tiempo? No siento que lleve tanto en este lugar. ¿Y por qué me llamó hijo? No nos conocemos, aunque se me hacen de alguna forma familiares ambos._

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Blu.

"De que aún no sabes dónde estás, ¿o sí?" fue la hembra la que habló ahora.

"Ni ustedes, ¿o sí?" contestó Blu, ya fastidiado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

"No específicamente, pero tú deberías saberlo, después de todo esta es tu mente," le dijo el guacamayo azul.

"¿Mi mente? Entonces sí estoy soñando."

"Sí y no," dijo la guacamaya.

"Podríamos decir que sí es un sueño, pero no uno cualquiera, este es uno más real y con un significado importante," dijo el macho.

"¿Cómo una visión del futuro?" _Si no es un sueño pero sí lo estoy imaginando, ¿qué más puede ser? Al menos ya sé que todo se va acabar en cuanto despierte, aunque eso es raro, por lo general cuando sueñas, o en mi caso, pasan este tipo de cosas, no estás consciente de que no sea real, hasta que despiertas es que te das cuenta que todo fue un sueño._

"Casi," dijo el guacamayo, quien junto a su pareja ya se había sentado al lado de Blu en la orilla del lago. "Si fuera una visión del futuro, ¿cómo es que estamos nosotros aquí?" dijo señalándose a él mismo y a su pareja al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ustedes? Pero si ni siquiera sé quiénes son."

Las dos aves adultas se voltearon a ver entre ellas y luego la hembra volteó a ver a Blu fijamente.

"Blu, ¿crees en cosas sobrenaturales?"

"¿Como fantasmas y esas cosas? No mucho."

"Y que pasaría si te dijéramos que nosotros somos los que causamos todo esto, esta… visión, como tú la llamas."

"Pues… no lo sé… ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué lo hicimos?" preguntó el guacamayo.

Blu asintió.

"Porque necesitabas ayuda, tú la pediste en primer lugar."

"¿Qué? Yo no pedí nada. ¡¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si no los conozco?!"

"Claro que nos conoces, esfuérzate un poco, vamos," dijo la guacamaya.

"Recuerda de la misma manera que como nos pediste ayuda, con el corazón," dijo el guacamayo.

"¿Con el corazón?"

Blu los miró detenidamente, ya antes se le habían hecho familiares sus rostros, pero ahora, dejando que sus sentimientos e instintos tomaran el control, cada vez parecía conocerlos más, y tras unos momentos por fin vio la verdad, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y lágrimas empezaron a salir de ellos mientras las aves enfrente de él sólo sonreían cariñosamente esperando la respuesta de Blu.

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?"

La pareja asintió, y eso fue suficiente para que Blu se lanzara hacia ellos y los abrazara lo más fuerte que podía.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron desde el principio?" preguntó Blu, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Se suponía que tú lo tenías que descubrir por tu cuenta," dijo el guacamayo, que a pesar de la falta de lágrimas de su parte, se veía en la sonrisa que tenía que igual estaba disfrutando de este reencuentro con su hijo.

"Además, no estábamos seguros de cómo ibas a recibirnos, o de si nos creerías si te lo explicábamos nosotros," dijo la guacamaya, quien igual que Blu, empezó a llorar en el momento que se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya la había reconocido.

Tras unos segundos más, Blu se separó de sus padres, y él y su madre se secaron las lágrimas.

"Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Blu.

"Ya te dijimos, estamos aquí para ayudarte," le contestó su padre.

"Recientemente, tú estuviste buscando ayuda en tu corazón acerca de un problema que tenías, al principio parecías no hacerlo sinceramente, pero con el tiempo la intensidad de tu deseo de encontrar una solución se incrementó, ahí fue donde decidimos hacer algo para ayudarte," le dijo su madre a Blu.

"¿Y cómo sabían ustedes lo que sentía o lo que pasaba?"

"Hay un dicho muy usado que dice que cuando alguien muy querido se va de tu vida, ese alguien no te deja por completo, sino que una parte de él se queda en tu corazón," volvió a explicar su madre.

"Hijo, hay una razón por la que te dijimos que nosotros no podíamos estar en una visión del futuro, y es la misma razón del porque "vivimos" en tu corazón y sabemos cómo te sientes," dijo el padre de Blu.

Al principio Blu no entendió a que se referían, pero entonces la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, la verdad era que ellos no estaban vivos, y de alguna manera, Blu sabía que siempre lo había sabido, sólo que confirmarlo era más duro de lo que habría pensado.

"¿Cuándo?"

"¿Cuándo morimos?" preguntó su padre, Blu asintió de nuevo. "Tres años, más o menos, después de que desapareciste. Te habíamos buscado por todas partes por todo un año, entonces nos rendimos y regresamos a nuestras vidas, pero ya no era lo mismo."

"Intentamos tener más hijos pero por alguna razón no pudimos. Y dos años después del incidente fue cuando aparecieron ellos," dijo la mamá de Blu.

"¿Aparecieron? ¿Quiénes?"

"La otra razón por la que estamos aquí ahorita Blu," dijo su padre. "Allá afuera hay aves muy malas, hay un grupo en especial que vive en el Amazonas, y que atemorizan y "gobiernan" podríamos decir, a todas las demás aves de la zona. Ellos fueron quienes nos atacaron, nos obligaron a seguir sus reglas y a mudarnos con el resto de aves que tenían bajo su control."

"Pero tras un año de vivir mal con ellos, intentamos escapar, pero ese fue nuestro último error en la vida," dijo la guacamaya. "Aparte de ayudarte con la decisión que quieres tomar, estamos aquí para advertirte, esas aves cada vez se expanden más en territorio, y en unos meses llegaran a Rio."

"Entonces quieren decir que la mejor decisión es irme antes de que lleguen, bien, porque eso fue lo que decidí."

"No exactamente," dijo el guacamayo adulto.

"Dime hijo, ¿qué pasó cuando despertaste en este lugar?" le preguntó su madre a Blu.

"Emm, pues… estaba en un nido, con Perla… y parecía que teníamos… una familia. Pero eso no tuvo ningún sentido, porque Perla no me ama, además, nunca vi ni rastro de los supuestos niños."

"Bueno eso tiene una explicación, recuerdas cómo dijiste que esto era una visión del futuro, pues esto es algo parecido," dijo su padre.

"¿Y cómo es eso?" preguntó Blu.

"Esto sí es una visión," dijo su madre. "Pero no del futuro, sino de lo que más deseas en tu corazón."

"¿Lo que más deseo?" preguntó pensativo Blu mirando hacia el suelo.

"Exacto," dijo su padre. "Vivir con esa guacamaya llamada Perla, que debo decir que sí que tienes buen gusto hijo," tanto Blu como su pareja lo voltearon a ver raro. "¿Qué? Está guapa la chica."

"Como iba diciendo tu padre, tu mayor deseo es ese, vivir con ella y tal vez formar una familia, por eso no pudiste ver a tus hijos, porque esa idea aún no está bien formada."

"Y la ciudad y el santuario, ¿por qué no están?"

"Porque tampoco están en tus planes seguros, tu deseo es sólo vivir con Perla sea donde sea, además, esta visión está formada sólo de recuerdos tuyos, tú no sabes cómo se ve la clínica desde afuera, por eso no aparece aquí, por eso casi todos los árboles son iguales y por eso no hay más aves en esta selva."

"Pero la ciudad la vi desde el cielo el otro día, eso tendría que ser suficiente."

"Bueno, ahí nosotros tenemos la culpa," dijo su padre. "Cuando creamos la visión, tu mamá y yo pensamos que ponerte cerca de la ciudad te haría ir hacía allá en cuánto te alejaras de Perla, y eso nos dificultaría encontrarte para ayudarte. La verdad fue una ventaja que no tuvieras un lugar fijo en tu imaginación, eso nos ayudo bastante."

"Ohhh, y por eso pude volar en la mañana, porque es parte de lo que deseo."

Su padre asintió.

"Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo," dijo la madre de Blu.

"Pero entonces esto no es más que un simple deseo, no es seguro que ocurra," dijo Blu.

"En eso tienes razón hijo," dijo su padre. "Pero también significa que algunas cosas pueden ocurrir, todo depende de lo que decidas."

"Es que es… tan complicado, tantas posibilidades…"

"Ni tantas," dijo su madre. "Déjame ponértelo fácil, en realidad sólo hay dos opciones principales. Uno, irte y regresar a esa vida de lujos con los humanos, pero para vivir una vida aburrida y tal vez quedarte solo hasta tu muerte. O dos, quedarte y vivir una aventura cada día de tu vida en este hermoso lugar, y descubrir que tal vez la cosas a veces no son lo que parecen, y con eso me refiero a tu amiga, tú en realidad no sabes lo que ella siente, ¿por qué no descubrirlo?"

"Bueno, si lo pones así suena genial la idea de quedarme. ¿Pero qué hay de los villanos que mencionaron?"

"Otra razón para quedarte," dijo el padre de Blu. "Puedes avisarles a todos los que viven aquí, eres inteligente, podrías darles estrategias e ideas para defenderse, pero sobre todo, si te quedas podrías proteger a Perla, ella es joven y hermosa, no quieres ni imaginarte lo que le harían a ella si la capturan."

"Y es imposible convencerla de mudarse a otro lado," dijo Blu. El joven guacamayo azul bajó la cabeza y volteó a ver su reflejo en el agua, no tenía nada que perder si se quedaba, _mi vida, podría perderla si todo sale mal, pero pensándolo bien, mi vida de por sí está truncada, si muero en realidad no pierdo mucho. _"Supongo… supongo… que tendré que quedarme."

"No estés tan desaminado hijo," dijo la guacamaya adulta. "Si todo sale bien al final, ¿no te gustaría algún día despertar de la misma forma que lo hiciste hace rato? Claro, sin la sensación de no pertenecer a este lugar."

Blu sonrió, claro que le gustaría, después de todo, según sus padres ese era su más grande deseo.

"¿Y mi defecto de no volar?"

"Si fuimos capaces de crear está visión, creo que podríamos ayudarte moviendo ciertas cosas dentro de esa cabecita tuya que están enredadas," dijo su padre. "Aunque claro, unas cuantas lecciones de tus amigos tampoco vendrían mal."

"Hijo, ya casi es hora de irte," dijo la madre de Blu. "¿Ves el sol?" Blu asintió, el sol estaba a unos momentos de desaparecer por completo. "En cuanto se ponga despertarás, así que es mejor que nos vayamos despidiendo."

La guacamaya se acercó a Blu y le dio un abrazo igual de fuerte que el que le dio Blu cuando la reconoció.

"¿Volveré a verlos alguna vez?"

"Cuando necesites ayuda urgente como hoy, te aseguramos que estaremos ahí," le dijo su madre.

"Pero eso no significa que todo te lo vayamos a resolver nosotros, habrá cosas que tú tendrás que descifrar solo," dijo su padre al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

"Ahora que recuerdo," dijo Blu una vez que se separó de ambos. "Nunca me dijeron sus nombres y esos no los puedo recordar por más que lo intente."

"Mi nombre es Sebastián," dijo su padre.

"Y el mío es Daniela, aunque no tienes que preocuparte por llamarnos por nuestros nombres, en serio no nos molestaría que nos llamaras mamá o papá, ¿verdad, cielo?"

"Por supuesto que no nos molesta. Y ya que estamos hablando de nombres, creo que aunque no sea muy original que digamos, me agrada el nombre que te puso esa humana, Blu, no sé, tiene algo… es pegajoso sabes, fácil de recordar."

Los tres rieron y fue en ese momento que todo comenzó a volverse transparente, ya sólo se veía la corona del sol en el horizonte, faltaban segundos para que se volviera de noche.

"Bueno, es hora de despertar," dijo Blu.

"Cuídate," dijo Sebastián.

"Y por favor piensa en lo que hablamos aquí," dijo Daniela.

"Claro que lo haré."

Todo estaba empezando a desparecer en una luz blanca.

"¡Esperen! ¡Una última pregunta! ¡¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre?!"

Todo se volvió blanco, pero aún sin poder ver nada, Blu pudo escuchar su respuesta como si fuera el eco de una cueva a lo lejos, y justo antes de despertar, alcanzó a distinguir una palabra.

"Andrew"

* * *

**En verdad lamento la tardanza, ahora fue más tiempo el que estuve inactivo a diferencia de la otra vez, y ahora no sólo fue la escuela la culpable, sí me dejó con poco tiempo para escribir, pero no tan exagerado, en realidad el verdadero problema fui yo.**

**No podía decidirme o pensar bien en como describir la parte del sueño, creo que hasta tengo como cinco versiones distintas de este capítulo, lo que pasaba es que no lograba coordinarme con las escenas, no encontraba la manera de aclarar todo de una manera que no fuera confusa ni demasiado rara a la vez.**

**En cuanto al nombre de Daniela en la mamá de Blu, no tiene nada que ver con los personajes de Bio-Impacto o de Dark-Kazoo, sólo me pareció un buen nombre y lo use, pero no hay ninguna otra relación entre los personajes, espero que esto no sea algún problema.**

**Sobre las actualizaciones, yo ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que voy a poder escribir algo más rápido, aunque no tan rápido como quisiera, pero al menos ya no voy a tardar más de un mes en subir otro capítulo.**

**Por último, gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia y aún más gracias a los que comentan, ya saben que cualquiera puede comentar, tanto su opinión sobre el capítulo o alguna sugerencia o crítica que tengan. Hasta la próxima. Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"¡Listo! Espera aquí en lo que voy por unas cosas."

Tulio salió de la habitación dejando a Blu en la cama donde había terminado de hacerle el chequeo, el cual había durado media hora, lo cual era mucho tiempo comparado a las otras veces, esto se debía a que Blu se había tomado su tiempo en explicarle a Tulio su cambio de decisión, claro que no le había mencionado la visión paso a paso, pensaba que Tulio lo tomaría por loco. Le dijo que había tenido un sueño sobre el asunto y que había cambiado de opinión, o lo había escrito en una hoja de papel mejor dicho. Afortunadamente para Blu, Tulio no le preguntó más sobre el asunto, este estaba demasiado feliz por la decisión de Blu que no lo hizo, esto también provocó retraso en la revisión, ya que Tulio de repente se olvidaba de cosas o se equivocaba.

Ahora eran las cinco y media de la mañana, más o menos. A pesar del cambio de decisión de Blu, tanto él como Tulio decidieron seguir con su rutina normal, se suponía que a eso de las seis llegaría Linda para llevarse a Blu a su paseo por la ciudad. Blu tenía pensado decirle a Linda su cambio de opinión durante ese momento, después en la tarde que regresaran al Centro de Conservación, se despediría de ambos humanos y entonces regresaría a la selva.

La puerta de la clínica se abrió y entro Tulio con unos frascos.

"Ok, creo que con esto será suficiente."

Dejó las cosas en un escritorio y se acercó a Blu.

"Mira, con eso de que sí vas a ir a la selva, necesito darte varios medicamentos para que no te enfermes."

Blu lo miró extrañado.

"Es que has pasado tanto tiempo fuera de tu hábitat natural, que es posible que tu cuerpo reaccione diferente tras un tiempo. Ve esto como unas vacunas temporales, con el tiempo tu cuerpo se acostumbrará al nuevo ambiente."

Tulio regresó al escritorio y empezó a mezclar varios de los frascos. Al final quedaron tres jeringas listas con medicina dentro de ellas. Entonces Tulio tomó la primera y se acercó a Blu, el guacamayo azul tragó saliva y se preparó para la serie de dolor que se avecinaba.

* * *

"Es hermoso," dijo Nico.

"Sí," dijo Pedro.

"Valió la pena todo el trabajo," dijo Perla.

"Por fin terminamos," dijo Rafael.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el nuevo club de samba terminado, con todas las decoraciones que pudieras imaginar, desde cajas, listones y todo tipo de muebles, hasta luces de navidad, fotos y varias estatuillas que parecían sacadas de alguna tienda de recuerdos, de hecho eso temían Rafael y Perla, que las hubieran robado de alguna tienda, pero a Pedro y Nico no les importaba de donde las hubieran sacado con tal de que se vieran bien en el club.

El club estaba dividido en cuatro zonas, visto desde la entrada, a tu derecha estaba la zona de mesas, la cual estaba formada por diferentes tipos de mesas, desde unas de juguete hasta otras hechas por las mismas aves con trozos de madera; a la izquierda el bar, este gracias a que el nuevo lugar era más grande pudieron llenarlo con más variedad de bebidas; al frente y al centro, y ocupando la mayor parte del espacio, estaba la zona de baile, y justo en frente de esta estaba el escenario o plataforma donde se interpretarían todas la canciones; por último, entre la entrada y la zona de baile había un pequeño espacio, por así decirlo neutral, que servía para que por ahí pasaran las aves de un lugar a otro sin tener que pasar entre los que estuvieran bailando.

Hace unos minutos las cuatro aves junto al equipo que habían reunido justo acababan de terminar de arreglar el nuevo club, aún faltaban los toques finales, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, entre todos habían acordado que el evento de apertura sería al día siguiente en la noche, eso les daba tiempo de retocar el lugar y encontrar a las aves para manejar el bar y la música.

"Ya sé que la inauguración es mañana, ¿pero no creen que nos vendría bien alguna fiestita ahorita? Ya saben, para festejar y relajarnos," dijo Rafael.

"No es mala idea Rafi," dijo Pedro.

"Ok, déjenme avisarle a los demás, mientras decidan que vamos hacer," dijo Nico y salió volando.

"No creo que tenga muchas energías para bailar o algo parecido chicos," dijo Perla.

"Podemos conseguir comida y bebidas, creo que eso bastará por ahora," dijo Pedro.

"Perla y yo podemos conseguir la comida, ustedes busquen las bebidas," dijo Rafael empezando a caminar hacia la salida junto con Perla. "Y si pueden vayan consiguiendo algo para mañana."

Pedro asintió y se fue a ver a Nico, mientras Rafael y Perla salían del lugar y volaban hacia el mercado más cercano a conseguir comida. Tras varios minutos lograron reunir bastantes frutas en algunas canastas y con la ayuda de otras aves las llevaron al club, a cambio dejaron a estas quedarse al relajo. En medio de la fiesta Rafael comenzó a hablar con Perla sobre Blu. Ambos estaban sentados en la zona de mesas cerca de la pared del club.

"Hoy sale Blu de la clínica, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rafael.

"Sí, es hoy. Aunque más tarde creo, la última vez que lo ví me dijo que salía como a las cinco o algo así. Pero estoy preocupada Rafael, que tal si decidió irse," dijo Perla.

"Esperemos que no, ojalá y haya entrado en razón."

"Eso espero," dijo Perla bajando la mirada.

"Perla, tal vez no sea el mejor momento ya que no sabemos qué pasó con Blu, pero… ¿de verdad, tú que sientes por él?"

Perla lo volteó a ver extrañada, como si no supiera a que se refería Rafael. En ese momento llegó alguien con la bebida que Perla había encargado antes de que empezara la conversación. El tucán al ver su cara y que no contestaba, le explicó.

"Me refiero a que estás muy preocupada por él ahorita, mientras que el otro día que te pregunté más o menos lo mismo me dijiste que no te importaba mucho lo que decidiera."

"Y es cierto, es su vida después de todo, es sólo que me gustaría que se quedara."

"¿Alguna razón en específico?"

"No… aunque tal vez sea porque no quiero estar sola."

"Pero no lo estarías, me tienes a mí, y a Nico y Pedro, y puedes hacer más amigos por aquí. Tiene que haber algo más dentro de ti que te haga querer a Blu aquí en Rio."

"Él ha sido mi primer verdadero amigo desde que perdí a mi familia, no quisiera perderlo también."

"Entiendo, ¿pero no hay algo más?"

"¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"Tú sabes que le gustas a Blu, ¿verdad?"

Perla tardó en responder, le dio un trago a su bebida y volteó la mirada hacia el centro del club, donde un montón de aves peleaban con comida.

"Sí. No es por nada Rafael, pero eso es demasiado obvio."

"Entonces, ¿tú sientes algo por él además que amistad?"

"Tal vez."

En una mesa cercana a donde estaban ellos, Nico y Pedro al parecer estaban contando algo divertido, ya que todas las aves se estaban muriendo de la risa en sus asientos.

"Ves que Nico y Pedro nos contaron de cómo ellos fueron quienes aconsejaron a Blu sobre ser directo conmigo."

"Sí, que hay con eso."

"Que a veces pienso que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera dejado besarme."

Perla le dio otro trago a su bebida mientras esperaba a ver si Rafael decía algo. Y lo hizo.

"La verdad es que no te entiendo Perla, por qué no vas al punto y me explicas lo que sientes."

"Todo este tiempo que he pasado sola, parte ha sido por mi culpa. Verás, pensaba que si me encariñaba demasiado con alguien, al final este alguien en algún momento también desapareciera como mi familia. Para evitar eso, decidí encerrarme en mí misma, bloquear mis emociones para no sentir nada por nadie."

"Déjame adivinar, Blu fue el único que pudo pasar esa barrera. Y si se va, no sabrías cómo volver a llenar ese espacio."

Perla asintió y se terminó su bebida.

"Fue en el antiguo club, cuando bailamos fue como quitarme estas cadenas que me había puesto yo sola a mi alrededor, y luego cuando canté fue… increíble poder volver a expresarme de esa manera. Luego vino el tranvía, y no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba cuando Blu casi se me declara. Igual que con el beso no se qué habría pasado si logra hacerlo."

"Creo que yo sí, ahorita estarías en esa clínica haciendo tu más grande esfuerzo para convencer a Blu de quedarse, pero tienes miedo de algo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, pero es algo más que sólo perder una amistad, ¿qué es?"

"Cuando Nigel me usó para atraer a Blu, recordé lo peligroso que es querer demasiado a alguien, como Blu herido o mi papá muerto. Por eso decidí volver a intentar bloquear todo lo que tuviera que ver con amar a alguien."

"Te estás obligando a ti misma a verlo sólo como un amigo," susurró Rafael, como si acabara de resolver un acertijo. "Pero al mismo tiempo no soportas el hecho de que pueda irse de tu vida," dijo ya con voz normal. "Porque ya ocupa un lugar importante en tu corazón."

"Así es," dijo Perla en voz baja.

"¿Por qué te complicas tanto la vida Perla?" preguntó Rafael.

"No lo sé, supongo que sólo estoy haciendo lo que considero que es lo correcto, lo que es mejor para todos."

* * *

"¡¿Dónde rayos pueden estar?! No puede ser que esté tan perdido."

Blu llevaba poco más de una hora buscando a sus amigos sin éxito. El mismo tiempo que llevaba siendo un ave libre oficialmente. Hace una hora que había abandonado el Centro de Conservación Ambiental y entrado al Santuario que llevaba su nombre. En cuanto salió, su primera idea fue darles la noticia a sus amigos y tomó rumbo hacia donde le había dicho que estaba su nido está Perla la vez que lo visitó en la clínica hace dos días. Pero al llegar a la zona vio que ya había varios nidos construidos, trató de encontrar a Perla pero no estaba por ningún lado, preguntó a las aves que estaban por ahí pero estás le dijeron que no la veían desde en la mañana. Fue cuando decidió ir a buscar a Rafael, tal vez Perla estaba con él. Pero siguió sin tener mucha suerte.

Mientras caminaba recordó las últimas horas que habían pasado. Cómo Linda se entristeció cuando Blu le dijo que no se iría con ella, pero a la vez se alegró por que eso era lo que lo haría feliz a él. Recordó el tour que dieron por la ciudad, el cual ambos disfrutaron mucho, ya que al vivir en una librería tenían mucha información sobre lugares turísticos, pero el verlos en vivo y comprobar todo lo que ya sabían fue genial para ambos. Luego vino la despedida en la clínica a la cual se sumó Tulio, los tres compartieron varias lágrimas y Tulio lo hizo prometer que vendría una vez al mes a hacerse un chequeo y que si no era mucha molestia llevara a Perla también. Por su parte Linda dijo que no tenía mucho dinero para visitarlo seguido, pero que siempre que pudiera vendría a verlo. Después de eso fue cuando Blu entró al Santuario.

Ahora Blu estaba cansado de caminar y con hambre ya que había desayunado muy temprano. Volteó hacia todos lados desde donde estaba y avistó un árbol de mangos. Caminó hasta este y lo escaló, se sentó en una de las primeras ramas, estiró el pico y retiró un mango que estaba muy cerca de él. Mientras comía miró hacia el cielo y vio que todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que atardeciera, si sus cálculos no le fallaban debían de ser entre cinco y seis de la tarde. Al parecer había salido más temprano de lo planeado. Terminó de comer en unos minutos y decidió descansar un poco más antes de seguir buscando, aunque se dijo a sí mismo que si para el atardecer seguía sin encontrar nada tendría que regresar al Santuario para dormir y entonces tendría que seguir buscándolos el día siguiente.

Una vez descansado, estaba por empezar su descenso del árbol cuando escuchó un aleteo detrás de él. Volteó y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a un águila harpía posarse justo enfrente de él. El ave le sonrió de una forma extraña y extendió un ala para saludarlo. Blu notó que su ala tenía una especie de marca negra.

"Hola, mi nombre es Juan Pablo. Tú debes ser el guacamayo azul del que tanto he oído hablar."

Blu sólo se quedó ahí parado como estatua, pero tras unos momentos reaccionó y extendió despacio y temblando su ala.

"Emm, mi nombre… es Blu."

"Blu, ah. No es muy original, ¿verdad?" dijo el ave retirando su ala y con algo parecido a la decepción en el rostro.

Blu negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué hace alguien como tú por estos rumbos? ¿No sería más prudente para un ave tan valiosa estar en un lugar más seguro? Como esa nueva fortaleza que construyeron los humanos"

"¿Va-va-valiosa?"

"Sí, ¿qué acaso no eres un guacamayo Spix?"

"Lo soy."

"Bueno, se suponía que ustedes estaban extintos, más sin embargo aquí estás tú, el último de tu especie posiblemente, para mí eso es ser valioso."

Blu sólo se quedó callado, pensando. _¿Qué busca este tipo? Si quisiera comerme me hubiera matado de un zarpazo desde el inicio, tiene que estar buscando otra cosa._

"O-oye, pero tú también estás un poco desubicado, ¿no?" dijo Blu tratando de no sonar muy nervioso.

"Vaya, eres inteligente. Tienes razón, está no es mi zona de caza normal. Es sólo que quería comprobar que los rumores fueran ciertos, ya sabes, sobre ti."

"¿Pero por qué tanto interés en mí?"

"Pues… ¡eres un guacamayo Spix! Eso es suficientemente genial. Además, tengo una propuesta que hacerte."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Protección por supuesto, siendo lo importante que eres, muchas aves podrían querer hacerte daño."

_Parece muy interesado en el hecho de que soy un guacamayo Spix, eso es muy perturbador. Además resalta a cada rato lo importante que soy. Y está esa marca en el ala, será una clase de secta que quiere que me les una o qué._

"Y esta… protección que mencionas. ¿Cómo sería?"

"Como acabas de mencionar, nosotros no pertenecemos a esta región. Pero posiblemente puedas venir conmigo, en nuestra comunidad todos nos cuidamos entre todos. Tengo que decirte que serías muuuy popular, jaja, las chicas te amarían, no siempre ven a un ave tan exótica como tú."

_Comunidad… Entonces sí es una secta o algo parecido. ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Será cierto que seré tan importante?... ¡No, concéntrate Blu! Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. Por Perla, y por la advertencia de papá… y mamá… Oh, queso y chispas._

"Ahh, no, gracias. Aunque en algo tienes razón, tal vez debería irme a esa fortaleza humana que mencionas."

"Oh, qué lástima, serías una gran celebridad si te fueras con nosotros. Nosotros somos muy importantes."

_Me lo imagino._

"Pero si esa es tu decisión, no hay problema. Fue un gusto conocerte de todas formas, Blu."

"Igualmente, Juan."

El pájaro dio media vuelta, dio unos pasos y volteó la cabeza para ver a Blu.

"Una última pregunta, de casualidad, ¿no sabes si existen más aves como tú por estos rumbos? Tal vez a ellos sí les interese mi oferta."

_Espera, eso significa que no saben sobre Perla. O tal vez sí, y sólo me están probando. Agh, ¿qué contesto? La mejor respuesta tiene que ser no. No puedo arriesgarme a meter a Perla en problemas._

"No. Lo siento. Pero como tú mencionaste, creo que soy el único que queda de mi especie," dijo Blu intentando poner cara de tristeza mientras lo decía.

Juan Pablo lo miró extraño por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

"Está bien. Aunque si llegas a cambiar de opinión puedes encontrarme por esas montañas que ves al fondo," dijo Juan Pablo señalando hacia el lado contrario de la ciudad.

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

"Bien, me despido entonces. Hasta luego," Juan Pablo despegó y salió volando hacia la dirección que había señalado antes.

Blu se quedó viendo como desaparecía, y en cuanto se perdió de vista cayó desmayado sobre la rama, aunque sin perder la consciencia.

_Vaya, así que estas son las aves de las que me advirtieron mis padres. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí justo en mi primer día en la selva? Bueno, primer día que estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Aunque todo fue muy raro, no fue muy insistente ni agresivo. Tal vez ni siquiera sean quienes creo que son y me estoy alarmando por nada. ¿Pero desde cuando un águila harpía le pide a un guacamayo que vivan juntos en paz? No tiene lógica. Uff, sea lo que sea, tengo que cuidarme la espalda a partir de ahora, y no solo la mía, también la de Perla, al parecer están muy interesados en los guacamayos Spix. Y esa marca en su ala, parecía como un brazalete negro, sólo que pintado en lugar de puesto físicamente, tengo que investigar eso también._

* * *

En una zona de la selva muy alejada del Santuario de Aves Blu, un águila harpía se encontraba volando a toda prisa por entre los árboles, estaba tarde para una reunión gracias a que se había tardado más de lo esperado con el guacamayo azul. Sólo la mitad del Sol era visible ya en estos momentos, tras unos minutos más de vuelo por fin vio la pequeña cascada a la que tenía que llegar. Aceleró y cuando estaba por aterrizar, salió de entre unos arbustos otra águila harpía parecida a él. Esta nueva ave lo volteó a ver sin emoción en el rostro y esperó a que aterrizara para acercársele.

"Tarde como siempre. Sabes, deberías robarte uno de esos relojes que usan los humanos en las manos y ponértelo en tu ala libre. A ver si así, sí llegas a tiempo," dijo el águila harpía que ya estaba en la cascada.

"Lo siento, pero tuve un muy agradable inconveniente," respondió el águila harpía que había llegado tarde.

"¿En serio? ¿Y de qué trata esta vez? ¿Se atoró tu cola en una rama? ¿Viste una mora gigante y no pudiste resistir comerla? ¿O te quedaste baboseando viendo hembras bañándose en el lago otra vez?"

"No, no y… no, está vez no."

El águila que había hecho las preguntas suspiró y se frotó los ojos con su ala.

"Entonces Juan, ¿qué sorpresa me tienes preparada hoy?"

"Encontré un guacamayo Spix," dijo Juan sonriendo.

La otra águila harpía levantó la cara y lo miró fijamente.

"Presta atención a lo que estás diciendo. Sabes que no es bueno bromear sobre eso. ¿Estás seguro de que viste a un guacamayo Spix?"

"Claro que estoy seguro, él mismo me lo confirmó."

"¡¿Hablaste con él?! ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Es el sujeto que buscamos?"

"Lamentablemente no."

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Por su nombre, no corresponde. Es raro sabes, porque, a excepción de una gran cicatriz en el rostro, físicamente se parece a la descripción que nos dio el jefe."

"Y no pensaste que tal vez te mintió sobre su nombre."

"No lo creo Christian. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que no estaba mintiendo."

"Bueno, es un premio de consolación aunque sea. ¿Dónde está el guacamayo?" preguntó Christian mirando a su alrededor.

"En Rio."

Christian abrió los ojos enojado, volteó lentamente a ver al otra águila harpía, y se lanzó contra Juan, quien lo esquivo y puso las alas frente a él.

"Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué atacas a tu propio hermano?"

"Porque eres un imbécil. ¿Qué diantres hace esa ave en Rio? Se supone que toda ave que encuentres la traigas aquí. Y más si es un guacamayo Spix"

"Espera, espera. Lo hice por una razón."

"Pues explícala rápido. Y si no es buena tu excusa, juro por nuestra difunta madre que te envió al infierno ahorita mismo."

"Ok, no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo. Te dije que vi en sus ojos que no me mintió sobre su nombre, bueno, hubo otra pregunta en la que vi que sí me mintió. Le pregunté si sabía sobre otras aves como él en los alrededores y me dijo que no. Pero era una mentira, eso significa que sí hay otros guacamayos Spix en la zona. Por eso lo dejé libre, para que nos guíe al o los otros."

Christian se relajó y caminó hasta Juan.

"Al parecer no eres tan tonto como pensaba Juan Pablo. Tengo que admitir que es una buena idea. Aún así hay que avisarle al jefe sobre esta ave. Le dará gusto saber que los rumores eran ciertos, y que pueden haber más de un guacamayo Spix en Rio."

"Sí, tal vez nos dé un día libre por darle la noticia."

"Puede ser. Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo del que ya perdiste tú."

Ambas aves despegaron y tomaron rumbo hacia la montaña más cercana.

"Oye, ¿cómo se llama el ave que buscamos? Es que no logro grabármelo."

_No puedo creer que este tarado sea mi hermano, es útil, pero como desespera_, pensó Christian.

"Si no sabes el maldito nombre, ¿cómo estás seguro de que el ave que encontraste no es el sujeto?"

"Porque estoy seguro de que no se llama Blu."

"Ja, que nombre llegan a tener las aves ahora. Pero tienes razón ese no es el que buscamos."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Andrew."

* * *

Blu estaba en el hueco de un árbol preparándose para dormir. Había escogido un árbol en el centro del Santuario, basado en la idea de que así estaría cerca de todo, la clínica, la selva y la ciudad. Tras su encuentro con el águila harpía llamada Juan Pablo, su estabilidad emocional era cuestionable, además de que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos buscando una explicación a lo sucedido. Por esas razones fue que decidió posponer su búsqueda para mañana y descansar y pensar, en la misma rama donde estaba. Cuando estaba por anochecer, arrancó otro mango y descendió del árbol. Entonces emprendió el camino de regreso al Santuario mientras cenaba. Tras pasar por una zona del muro que seguía incompleta, se dirigió al centro del lugar y se puso a buscar el mejor árbol que al mismo tiempo no fuera muy alto, al final lo encontró.

No había construido un nido por la obvia razón de que no sabía cómo, pero el haber dormido en las mismas condiciones durante una semana hizo que no le resultara tan raro el dormir sólo acostado sobre la madera del árbol. _A ver si mañana sí puedo encontrar a alguien. Espero que no estén preocupados de que me haya ido sin despedirme, o enojada en el caso de Perla. Bueno, mañana será un nuevo día, sin ninguna sorpresa como la de hoy espero, maldita águila harpía me dio un susto de muerte hace rato, ojalá no tenga que verla otra vez en mucho tiempo. _Con ese último pensamiento, Blu cerró los ojos para dormir después de su primer día en el Santuario. Afuera de su nido, una guacamaya azul pasó volando muy rápido en dirección a su propio nido, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde buscando a un amigo y ahora estaba muy cansada y triste.

* * *

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Aquí está, capítulo nueve. Dato curioso, es que este originalmente iba a ser el ocho y la parte en la que Blu decidía quedarse la explicaba en un único párrafo. Pero cuando llevaba como la mitad escrita de este capítulo, pensé que si hacía eso quedaría muy simple, fue cuando decidí hacer lo del sueño.**

**Como sea, espero les guste este capítulo, comenten porfavor y... suerte en este 2013!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, entonces sí eres tú el de la foto en el muro," dijo el guacamayo escarlata.

"Sí, exacto, ese soy yo," dijo el guacamayo azul.

_Tres de tres. Vaya, parece que voy a ser popular por aquí,_ pensó Blu.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, gusto en conocerte," dijo Blu despidiéndose con su ala y caminando en la dirección contraria al lago en donde había dejado al guacamayo rojo, el cual tras despedirse entró al lago.

Este era el segundo día de Blu en el Santuario, tras despertar en su nuevo hogar decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse un baño antes de desayunar. Arrancó unas ramas y hojas y trató de ordenarlas lo mejor que pudo dentro del hueco para que se viera que ya estaba ocupado, después bajó del árbol que había escogido la noche anterior, le hizo unas marcas en la base del tronco con las garras para encontrarlo luego y emprendió el recorrido en busca de algún arroyo o lago, el día anterior había visto varios pero no recordaba exactamente dónde estaban. Llevaba como siete minutos caminando sin encontrar nada cuando vio revoloteando cerca de unas flores a un colibrí, se le acercó para preguntarle direcciones sobre donde había agua por ahí, el pajarito le contestó que si seguía en la misma dirección que llevaba, no muy lejos encontraría un pequeño lago, se lo dijo no sin antes reconocerlo como el ave de las fotos alrededor del muro y de preguntarle que si su nombre en verdad era Blu, a lo cual Blu dijo que sí.

Blu llevaba un rato caminando cuando comprendió que para un colibrí las distancias son muy cortas porque vuelan muy rápido, lo que significaba que caminando probablemente tardaría más del triple del tiempo en llegar al supuesto lago, tras otro rato caminando, estaba por darse por vencido cuando una guacamaya militar aterrizó justo enfrente de él y sin decir nada lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Blu sólo se quedó ahí parado sin decir ni hacer nada, entonces la guacamaya lo soltó y le empezó a agradecer por salvar a su mejor amiga de los contrabandistas el otro día y también le preguntó por su cicatriz y por las fotos. Blu sólo contestaba lo que podía, estaba muy nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de que estaba pasando, nunca le habían puesto tanta atención en su vida, sin contar a Linda claro. Al final le preguntó a la chica si conocía algún lugar con agua cerca de ahí, ella le señaló hacia su derecha y dijo que a unos tres minutos estaba un lago. Blu se despidió de la guacamaya y caminó hacia la dirección señalada.

Por fin, tras unos cinco minutos de caminar encontró el maldito lago. Se metió en este y se dio un baño rápido. Cuando terminó, se sentó en la orilla para terminar de secarse, fue cuando por su izquierda llegó volando el guacamayo escarlata, este se sentó a lado de Blu y empezó a hablar con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Blu igual de extrañado que antes le siguió la corriente, tras unos minutos Blu se paró para irse y fue cuando el guacamayo le pidió que si le podía dar su nombre para comprobar algo, Blu, ya sabiendo a que se refería, se lo dijo.

Ahora Blu se encontraba escalando un árbol de papayas, había encontrado el árbol hace un momento y se le ocurrió que sería un buen desayuno. Se pasó a una rama, arrancó una de las frutas y comenzó a devorarla. Le faltaban unas tres mordidas para terminar cuando escuchó un aleteo detrás de él, se dio la vuelta justo cuando un ave chocaba con él, provocando que soltara el pedazo de fruta que le quedaba y estrellándolo contra el tronco del árbol.

"¡Blu, eres tú!"

_¿Qué ni siquiera puedo desayunar en paz?_

"¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Qué… quieres?" Blu tartamudeó al final al ver que el ave que lo había encontrado era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Rafael, con Nico y Pedro detrás, parados en la punta de la rama.

"Aaa… ¿estás bien, Blu?" preguntó el tucán ante la reacción de su amigo.

"Sí, sí, claro."

"¿Entonces por qué nos gritaste amigo?" preguntó Pedro.

"Es que estoy algo estresado, eso es todo."

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Rafael.

"Son las fotos esas que creo están poniendo en el muro, ya van tres veces en el día que me preguntan sobre ellas."

"Ajá, te dije que sí era él," le dijo Nico a Pedro.

"Chicos, no es el momento," les dijo Rafael, cuando volteó a ver a Blu vio que este tenía una ceja levantada. "Hicieron una apuesta sobre si eras tú o no, lo siento Blu, pero es que es imposible no verlas, son gigantescas."

Blu suspiró.

"Cómo sea, supongo que debí verlo venir desde el día que Linda nos enseñó la foto a Perla y a mí." Blu entonces miró hacia atrás de las aves como buscando algo. "Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está? Pensé que estaría con ustedes."

"Pues no, de hecho estábamos buscándola cuando te vimos a ti," dijo Nico.

"Y obvio nos sorprendió verte aquí parado comiendo, pensábamos que te habías ido hermano," dijo Pedro.

"Es cierto, me da gusto verte por aquí Blu, que bueno que seguiste mi consejo," dijo Rafael.

"¿Consejo?... Oh, oh, sí, claro. Digamos que no pasó como pensé que sucedería pero al final todo salió bien." _Creo que no es bueno que les hable sobre el sueño, podrían pensar que me estoy volviendo loco._ "Y aquí me tienen."

"Qué bueno amigo, supongo que ya te instalaste en _tu_ santuario," dijo Rafael riendo un poco.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pero sí, si mi memoria no me falla mi árbol está a unos… mmm… treinta minutos tal vez, caminando en esa dirección," dijo Blu señalando hacia su izquierda. "Aunque a falta de conocimiento, aún no construyo un nido."

"Bueno, mientras hayas dejado una marca señalando que está ocupado," dijo Rafael y Blu asintió. "Bien."

"Blu," empezó a decir Nico. "Si no sabes volar, ¿qué haces caminando tanto sólo para desayunar? ¿Por qué no escogiste un árbol más cerca?"

"Es que en realidad estaba buscando un lugar para bañarme, pero como no lo encontraba seguí caminando, al final llegué al lago que está cerca de aquí."

"Oye Blu, pero si dices que hacia allá está tu nido," dijo Pedro. "Nosotros pasamos por ahí hace ratito y había un gran arroyo, por qué no fuiste ahí."

"Pero, ¿dónde? No lo vi."

"Tal vez caminaste en la dirección equivocada," dijo Nico.

"¡Agh! No puede ser," dijo Blu agachando y cubriéndose con las alas su cabeza.

"Hey, pero está bien, si no hubieras venido para acá, tal vez no nos habríamos encontrado," dijo Rafael.

"Cierto," dijo Blu, volteándolos a ver.

"¿Y…? ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar?" preguntó Rafael. "Mi familia y yo nos mudamos antier y la verdad está increíble."

"Está bien, digo, no tengo nada con que compararlo, yo no he estado mucho tiempo en la selva como para saber si hay diferencias o no, pero hasta ahorita todo ha estado bien. Bueno, a excepción de ayer que anduve buscándolos."

"¿Buscándonos?" preguntó Pedro.

"Sí, cuando recién salí de la clínica lo primero que hice fue ir a la selva a buscarlos a darle la noticia de que me había quedado."

"Por eso nosotros no te pudimos encontrar entonces," dijo Nico.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Blu.

"Ayer después de terminar de arreglar el nuevo club salimos volando hacia acá para buscarte a ti. Para saber que había pasado, cuando no te encontramos fue cuando pensamos que te habías ido," dijo Rafael.

"Oh, vaya suerte, ¿eh?" dijo Blu.

"Sí. Oye pero, ¿qué te pasó que dices que no todo estuvo bien?" preguntó Rafael.

"Pues que estando en la selva me encontré con una muy extrañamente amigable águila harpía," dijo Blu.

"¡¿Águila harpía?!" dijeron ambos Nico y Pedro.

"Calma chicos," dijo Rafael, luego volteó a ver a Blu sospechosamente. "Dices que fue amigable, ¿cómo es eso? Esas aves por lo general matan sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Ese es el punto, todo fue muy raro, parecía muy interesado en mi especie y me insistió en que fuera con él, también me preguntó si había más aves como yo."

"Y supongo que le dijiste que no a todo," dijo Rafael, Blu asintió. "Bien, bien."

"Ah, Rafi, pareces alterado, ¿hay algo importante que deba saber?" preguntó Blu.

"Es sólo que, bueno, han estado pasado muchas cosas raras en la selva estos últimos días."

"¿Como qué?"

"Últimamente hay águila harpías sobrevolando la selva más tiempo de lo normal, pero nunca bajan del cielo, mas que a ramas altas de árboles, y no atacan a nadie" dijo Pedro.

"También han empezado a aparecer varias aves, en especial guacamayos, con una especie de banda negra pintada en una de sus alas," dijo Nico.

_Igual que el ala del águila harpía,_ pensó Blu.

"Y han estado desapareciendo muchas aves de la zona, al principio todos pensaban que eran las águilas harpías atacando, pero entonces varios de los desaparecidos regresaron con esa marca en su ala y empezaron a actuar diferente," dijo Rafael.

_Si me quedaba alguna duda de si estas eran las aves sobre las que me advirtieron mis padres, creo que con esto puedo estar seguros de que sí son ellas. ¿Pero será bueno que les mencione sobre eso? No, voy a esperar a ver como se dan las cosas, no debo apresurarme tanto._

"Vaya, pues como les dije, el águila sólo me invitó a irme con él y ya, pero de ahí en fuera, no sé nada de nada sobre el asunto." _Agh, qué sutil Blu._

"Lo bueno es que estás aquí y no te pasó nada," dijo Rafael. "A Perla le va a dar mucho gusto verte, sólo tenemos que encontrarla."

"¿Saben dónde vive?" preguntó Blu.

"Yo sí, pero no estaba en su nido, por eso la andamos buscando por todo el santuario," dijo Rafael.

"Sí, se quedó muy triste ayer cuando no te encontramos por ningún lado, así que íbamos a tratar de levantarle el ánimo," dijo Pedro.

"No queremos que esté triste esta noche," dijo Nico.

"¿Esta noche?" preguntó Blu.

"Ah, claro, tú no lo sabes, ¿verdad?" dijo Rafael.

"Nooo. ¿De qué están hablando?"

"Hoy en la noche es la fiesta de inauguración de nuestro nuevo club," dijo Nico.

"E íbamos a pedirle a Perla si nos ayudaba a encontrar trabajadores para el lugar," dijo Pedro.

"¿Y esa es su manera de subirle el ánimo?" preguntó Blu irónicamente.

"No, eso es sólo para mantenerla entretenida hasta la fiesta, que es la verdadera diversión," dijo Pedro.

"Oye, ahora que lo pienso," dijo Nico. "Tú, Blu, quedarías muy bien de barman."

"Perdón, ¿de qué?"

"Ya sabes, el que atiende la barra de bebidas."

"¿Y por qué rayos piensas que yo quedaría bien haciendo eso?"

"Bueno, Blu, eres muy inteligente, tú sabrías bien que cosas mezclar y cuáles no," dijo Rafael.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser inteligente," dijo Blu. "Admito que leí uno que otro libro sobre alcohol en Minnesota, pero no por eso voy a ser un experto en el tema."

"Oh, vamos Blu, además todos te adoran, atraerías más clientes al club," dijo Pedro.

"¿Y ahora de qué diantres hablas Pedro?" preguntó Blu.

"Mira Blu, lo quieras o no," dijo Rafael. "Ahorita eres una de las aves más populares de la región."

"¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Por una simple estúpida foto que está en una pared?!"

"Pues sí, porque esa foto está puesta alrededor de toda la parte del muro que está terminada, lo cual significa que son bastantes fotos, que casi la mitad de la selva ha visto," dijo Rafael.

"Además, muchas aves no dejan de hablar de lo genial que estuviste hace una semana en el carnaval salvándolos a todos," dijo Nico.

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo pueden reconocerte con esa cicatriz que tienes, por eso aposté con Nico sobre la foto, Rafi nos contó sobre tu herida, y la verdad no se parecen tanto," dijo Pedro.

Blu estaba aturdido, por decir lo menos. Se sentía mareado, ¿cómo de repente, sin darse cuenta, había pasado de un ave tímida cualquiera a una celebridad entre las aves?

"Blu. Blu. Tierra a Blu, contesta," dijo Rafael pasando su ala frente a la cara de Blu.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué?" dijo Blu retrocediendo.

"Nico te preguntó que si sí aceptabas el puesto," le dijo Rafael.

"Pero si no sé volar, ¿cómo voy a llegar al club?" dijo Blu, tratando de poner alguna excusa.

"Yo puedo llevarte," dijo Rafael.

"¿Pero no es mucha molestia Rafael?"

"Por supuesto que no, a cada rato ando cargando a varios de mis hijos al mismo tiempo, tanto por tierra como por aire, así que no debería haber ningún problema."

Blu volteó a ver al dúo de Nico y Pedro, ambos tenían sonrisas suplicantes en el rostro y parecían en verdad querer que aceptara. Blu suspiró.

"Está bien. Pero," dijo Blu. "Voy a ir a investigar ahorita a la clínica para intentar no hacer un desastre en la noche, si de plano no encuentro nada que pueda ayudarme no lo haré, ¿entendido?"

"Sí," dijeron ambos cantantes.

"Bien, será mejor que vaya de una vez, mientras más tiempo tenga para investigar, mejor."

"Entonces, ¿te veo ahí en la clínica?" le preguntó Rafael a Blu.

"Pues sí, para no perdernos. Hay un especie de patio, que conecta el edificio con el santuario, ahí estaría bien. ¿Crees que puedas pasar una hora antes de que empiece la fiesta, para que tenga tiempo de practicar lo que aprenda?"

"Claro."

"Ok, entonces está decidido, nosotros mientras seguiremos buscando a Perla," dijo Nico.

"De veras, Perla," dijo Blu frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Pedro.

"Es que también quiero verla."

"No te preocupes, ya la verás en la fiesta," dijo Rafael.

"Es más, no le diremos que te vimos para que sea una sorpresa," dijo Nico.

"Bueno, está bien."

"Nosotros te dejamos entonces Blu," dijo Rafael. "Y de nuevo, que bien que estás aquí."

"Nos vemos al rato compadre," dijo Pedro.

"Y gracias por aceptar, nos quitaste un peso de encima," dijo Nico.

"Claro, hasta luego," dijo Blu.

Las tres aves despegaron y salieron volando hacia donde Blu recordaba estaba el lago, mientras, él empezaba su descenso del árbol. Una vez en el suelo se orientó lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que estaba la clínica.

_¿Cómo se me olvidó preguntarles si sabían hacia dónde estaba la clínica? Sólo espero que no me pase lo mismo que hace rato._

* * *

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Juan Pablo.

"Sí, señor. Su hermano quiere verlo lo antes posible," contestó el guacamayo azul.

"Ok, no sé qué noticia pueda tener en menos de un día, pero bueno. ¿En la cascada dices?"

"No lo sé, señor. Sólo dijo que en lugar de siempre."

"Está bien, gracias por el aviso."

El guacamayo azul inclinó un poco la cabeza y salió volando. Unos segundos después, Juan Pablo también salió volando en dirección a la cascada. En unos minutos ya estaba parado en el borde, sólo que no había señales de su hermano Christian por ningún lado.

_Si esa maldita ave me engañó, me las va a pagar._

"¡Hey, ese milagro!"

Juan Pablo volteó hacia atrás y vio a Christian volando hacia él, llevaba cargando algo con las patas.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Llegaste a tiempo," dijo Christian mientras dejaba su carga en el suelo y aterrizaba.

Juan Pablo miró lo que Christian había traído, parecía una gallina muerta.

"Lo siento hermano, pero ya desayuné."

"No soy un desayuno, imbécil."

Juan Pablo brincó hacia atrás al escuchar a la cosa hablar. Christian entonces soltó una carcajada, mientras reía, el ave del suelo, que al principio estaba medio acostada, se puso de pie y miró hacia donde estaba Juan Pablo, quien estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Jajaja. Deberías… haber visto… tu cara. Jajaja."

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Christian?! ¡Y tú, ¿cómo te atreves a espantarme de ese modo?!" Juan Pablo señaló al ave blanca a lado de su hermano.

"Lo siento hermanito, pero… ja, ja… él no tiene la culpa de que seas tan miedoso."

"¡Cállate!"

"Tu hermano tiene razón," dijo el ave blanca.

"¿Y para esto querías verme? Yo me largo de aquí." Juan Pablo dio media vuelta y abrió las alas.

"¡Espera! Espera, ¿ok? Cálmate, esto es importante, en serio," dijo Christian.

"¿Sí?" Juan Pablo volteó a ver a las dos aves. "¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que tenga que soportarlos?"

"Guacamayos Spix," dijo el ave blanca.

"¿Qué?"

"Así es Juan, esta ave que está a mi lado tiene información sobre nuestros preciados guacamayos."

Juan Pablo caminó hacia ellos hasta quedar a sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

"¿Qué tipo de información puede tener este pajarraco?"

"Mi nombre es Nigel, imbécil."

"¡Deja de llamarme imbécil!"

"Calma, calma." Christian alzó las alas al hablar. "Nigel aquí presente, trabajó para un grupo pequeño de contrabandistas en Rio, y resulta que ya tuvo un encuentro con los guacamayos. Además confirmó tu teoría, sí son dos los guacamayos Spix que hay en Rio."

"Así que ya conoces el negocio," dijo Juan Pablo.

"Exacto, aunque he de admitir que los humanos con los que trabajaba eran unos imbéciles. Tu hermano mencionó que ustedes pertenecen a algo mucho más grande."

"Y es cierto."

"Tengo planeado llevar a Nigel con el jefe para que sepa todo lo necesario sobre estas aves, pero como sabes, él no recibirá a ninguno de nosotros a menos que vayamos los dos, por eso te necesito," dijo Christian.

"Está bien, los acompañaré, siempre y cuando tu amigo se comporte."

"Vamos. _Amigo._ Como crees que un ave como yo, sin casi la mitad de sus plumas y una ala lastimada va a poder hacerte algún daño," dijo Nigel con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Sólo mantengan la distancia," dijo Juan Pablo al mismo tiempo que despegaba.

Christian soltó una pequeña risa y se elevó en el aire, tomó a Nigel con sus garras y salió volando detrás de su hermano.

* * *

Las hojas estaban terminando de imprimirse.

Blu estaba en la oficina de Tulio, esperando a que sus notas estuvieran listas. Al principio sólo había buscado por información básica, lo suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades del club, pero al ser el ave intelectual que es, no pudo dejar de buscar información una vez que se metió de lleno en su investigación. Al final eran diez páginas completas de _Word_ las que se estaban imprimiendo.

Cuando Blu llegó a la clínica, la cual gracias a Dios encontró sin muchos contratiempos, no supo en ese momento como entrar. La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue ir a la puerta principal, así que rodeo el edificio, y tocó la puerta con su pico. Afortunadamente fue Tulio quien le abrió, quien se asustó pensando que Blu había cambiado de opinión sobre el santuario, pero cuando Blu le explicó por escrito la situación, Tulio en seguida se relajó y aceptó prestarle su oficina por un par de horas, las cuales al final se convirtieron en tres horas.

Las hojas terminaron de imprimirse. Blu caminó hasta la impresora, tomó las hojas y empezó a doblarlas varias veces hasta que quedaran del tamaño perfecto para poder cargarles fácilmente con las alas. Bajó del escritorio con ayuda de unas cajas apiladas cerca de la pared y caminó hacia la puerta, la cual Tulio había dejado abierta en caso de que necesitara algo. Caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta la clínica, donde en seguida distinguió a Tulio entre la gente y caminó hacia él. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, graznó para llamar su atención. Tulio volteó hacia donde estaba.

"Hey, Blu. Veo que ya terminaste. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

Blu negó con la cabeza, sacó una de sus hojas y con un pequeño lápiz que le había regalado Tulio escribió en un espacio en blanco.

"_Voy a estar en el patio trasero, esperando a un amigo."_

"Ok, nada más ten cuidado con las herramientas que tengo por ahí."

Blu dio media vuelta y empezaba a alejarse cuando de repente su estómago hizo un ruido, y entonces se dio cuenta que no había comido nada desde la papaya de en la mañana.

_Pero no es tan tarde, no se supone que tenga hambre. Aunque tal vez lo mejor sea que coma de una vez, porque en la noche en la fiesta, aún trabajando de seguro voy a comer o beber de vez en cuando. Y esos "de vez en cuando" de seguro se van a repetir muchas veces. Si cómo ahorita, no voy a estar tan lleno para en la noche._

Blu dio otra vez media vuelta y otra vez graznó para llamar a Tulio. Cuando el doctor volteó, Blu sacó la misma hoja que ya había usado y en otro espacio en blanco escribió.

"_¿Podría comer algo?"_

"Claro, Blu. Si quieres ve al patio y ahorita te llevo algo."

"_Puedo ir por ella yo solo."_

"Es que la comida está del lado contrario del patio, tendrías que caminar de más, es mejor si yo te la llevo."

"_Está bien."_

"¿Quieres algo en especial?"

"_No, lo que sea."_

Tulio asintió, le sonrió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Blu reinició su caminó hacia la salida. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar, gracias a que en el edificio a diferencia de la selva, sí hay señalamientos que dicen hacia donde esta cada lugar. _No vendrían mal varios de esos en el santuario_, pensó Blu. Cuando llegó al patio, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el sitio adecuado para esperar a Rafael, aún faltaban un par de horas pero Blu prefería estar preparado por si llegaba antes. Entonces distinguió un especie de barandal, el cual parecía separar el patio en el que estaba a otro que estaba techado, el barandal era lo suficientemente grueso para que un ave se acostara en este y lo suficientemente largo para que siete aves cupieran de pie. Subió al barandal y se sentó viendo hacia la parte de la selva que ahora el Santuario. Sacó sus notas impresas y empezó a repasarlas.

_No parece tan complicado. Aunque claro, siempre es más fácil la teoría que la práctica. Supongo que será interesante, intentar algo nuevo, sólo espero no echarlo a perder._

Entonces Blu escuchó que la puerta del patio se abría, volteó esperando ver a Tulio, pero en su lugar, era un ave color azul la que había entrado volando, el ave miró a su alrededor como buscando algo y entonces vio a Blu y voló hacia él. Cuando se acercó, Blu observó que el ave llevaba cargando una manzana en cada pata. El ave llegó hasta donde estaba él y extendió una de sus patas, como ofreciéndole la manzana, Blu estiró las alas y tomó la fruta. Luego el ave, que Blu reconoció como una guacamaya, dejó la otra fruta en el barandal y se sentó en este a un lado de la fruta.

"Ahh, gracias," dijo Blu.

La guacamaya, que al verla de cerca se podían distinguir que ciertas partes alrededor de sus ojos y de su pico eran de color amarillo, volteó a verlo, ya masticando un trozo de manzana, y asintió, pero entonces se le quedó viendo a Blu, y entornó los ojos como queriendo descubrir algo. Blu tragó saliva e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo extrañado. La guacamaya entonces tragó el pedazo de manzana que tenía en el pico y habló.

"Tú eres el ave del carnaval, ¿verdad?"

_Vaya, Rafael tenía razón, hasta este lugar a llegado la noticia. Aunque por cortesía, debería preguntar de qué está hablando, tal vez no se refiera a mí._

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Del carnaval, mi hermana me contó que un ave azul entró en el auto de los contrabandistas y que juntó a otras aves rescataron a todos los capturados. Justo al día siguiente de lo ocurrido vino a visitarme y me lo contó todo, ella era una de las capturadas y me contó cómo el ave era completamente azul y como había peleado con otra ave que ayudaba a los humanos, supongo que por eso tienes esa herida en tu cara, ¿no?"

Blu tenía el pico abierto sin poder decir nada, la chica había hablado tan rápido, apenas había podido entender lo que dijo. Blu le dio un mordisco a su manzana, para tener un tiempo de pensar que contestar, podría decir la verdad y decir que sí era él, pero temía sonar muy arrogante, pero sentía que tampoco era lo correcto mentirle. Mientras terminaba de tragar su trozo de manzana, la chica nunca despegó los ojos de él.

"Sí, tienes razón."

"¡Lo sabía!"

Entonces la chica le dio otra mordida a la manzana.

"Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"_Flina_," dijo la guacamaya con la boca llena.

"Perdón, ¿cómo?"

La guacamaya tragó y se aclaró la garganta.

"Frida, ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Blu."

"Oh, azul en inglés. Te queda perfecto."

"A ti también te quedaría."

"Tal vez, pero yo no soy toda azul."

"De veras, tú eres una guacamaya… ¿Jacinto o Lear? Nunca logro diferenciarlos."

"Lear. Los Jacinto son más grandes que nosotros."

"Ok."

"¿Y tú? Nunca había visto a un ave como tú. Tus plumas no son tan oscuras como las mías y de todas formas no tienes las marcas de color amarillo en tu cara."

"Bueno, yo soy un guacamayo Spix."

"¿Spix? Me suena, pero no sé donde lo he oído antes, creo que mi madre mencionó ese nombre hace años, pero no lo recuerdo bien."

"Bueno tiene sentido que no nos conozcas, somos una especie en peligro en extinción."

"Como la mayoría estos días. Pero, si estás en peligro, que hacías entrando a un auto lleno de contrabandistas por tu propia cuenta. Porque está bien lo que hiciste al salvar a todos, pero te arriesgaste mucho."

"Cuando digo en peligro de extinción, me refiero a que sólo quedamos dos de mi especie, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los humanos."

Frida le había dado otra mordida a la manzana, pero al escuchar a Blu, escupió el pedazo de la sorpresa.

"¡¿Dos?! Wow, no sé… que decir… eso es…"

"Los contrabandistas capturaron a la otra guacamaya Spix, por eso entré al carro, tenía que rescatarla."

"Increíble, pareciera la historia de una película."

"Ja. Si tú lo dices."

"Vaya, y yo aquí pensando que tener un ala lastimada era lo peor del mundo."

"¿Un ala lastimada? Pero si ahorita volaste perfectamente."

"Sí, bueno, esta fue mi prueba final para ver si ya estaba en condiciones de irme de este lugar. El doctor me dijo que te trajera estas manzanas, y que si lo hacía bien y sin dolor, tenía permiso de regresar a la selva, o al santuario como ahora lo llaman."

"Ese Tulio, si hubiera sabido que iba enviar a alguien más en lugar de él, habría ido mejor yo por la comida."

"No, está bien. Como te dije, gracias a esto, ya puedo ser libre otra vez. Y en serio, después de tres semanas allá adentro, no hay nada mejor que estar sentada aquí sintiendo la briza y respirando aire fresco."

"¿Tres semanas? ¿Pues qué te pasó?"

"Choqué con un árbol y al caer, lo hice sobre mi ala, me dolía mucho, así que mi hermana me trajo a este lugar."

"Oh, al menos ya estás bien."

"Sí, es genial poder volar otra vez."

"Claro," dijo Blu, al mismo tiempo que le daba la última mordida a su manzana, él y Frida habían estado comiendo mientras platicaban.

"No suenas muy animado, ¿te pasa algo?"

"No, estoy bien, en serio."

Frida se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, pero al final encogió los hombros y puso la mirada al frente hacia la selva.

"Y esta guacamaya Spix que dices que fuiste a rescatar, supongo que es tu pareja," dijo Frida, después ella también terminó su manzana.

"Ahh, la verdad es que no," dijo Blu, algo tímido.

"¿No? Pero si está todo ahí, últimos de su especie… tú rescatándola… salvando a los demás y quedando herido en el proceso… Vamos, aún quitando lo de la especie, si un macho hiciera algo así por mí, no dudaría ni un segundo en salir con él."

"Suena genial cuando lo dices de ese modo, pero en realidad no lo hice solo, me ayudaron otras aves, amigos míos. Y la verdad es que ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada, somos totalmente opuestos."

"Como digas, yo sólo estoy diciendo que ella es la que está desperdiciando su oportunidad, porque con lo sucedido debes de tener varias admiradoras detrás de ti."

Blu instintivamente volteó hacia atrás rápidamente, lo que provocó que Frida empezara a reírse.

"Y por cierto… ¿dónde está ella?"

"En la selva, tal vez," dijo Blu. Entonces volteó hacia el cielo y vio que el sol estaba por empezar a ocultarse. "Aunque ahorita ya debe de estar en el nuevo club."

"¿Nuevo club? ¿Hay un nuevo club en la ciudad?"

"No es nuevo como tal, mmm… ¿conocías el que estaba por un mercado de frutas?" Frida asintió. "Es el mismo, sólo que lo movieron de lugar, ahora está cerca de la playa, hoy van a hacer una fiesta de reinauguración."

"Oh, que oportuno. Justo que hoy salgo de aquí, hay una gran fiesta en la ciudad," dijo Frida, y entonces miró a Blu seriamente. "Pero si dices que ella ya está allá, eso quiere decir que ya empezó."

"No, no. Lo que pasa, es que ella y yo somos amigos de… este… no sé si son los dueños, pero los que organizan casi todo, entonces ella creo que iba a llegar antes a ayudarles a arreglar unas cosas."

"Oh, ok. Je, que alivio. Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a buscar a mi hermana, no sea que vaya a ir sin mí, aunque en caso de que no la encuentre, ¿sabes donde es el nuevo sitio?"

"No, lo siento. Sólo sé que es cerca de una playa, pero no sé cual. En parte, por eso un amigo va a venir por mí a este lugar."

"Con mayor razón tengo que encontrar a mi hermana antes de que se vaya." Frida se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Blu. "Supongo que nos veremos ahorita en la fiesta."

"Sí, eso creo," dijo Blu, levantándose también.

"Fue un gusto… conocer al héroe del carnaval," dijo Frida, con una exagerada reverencia y una risita.

Frida levantó la mirada y vio que Blu estaba sonrojado.

"Es broma. Jajaja."

"Por supuesto que es broma, je. También me dio gusto conocerte."

"Bueno, hasta al rato."

Frida se acercó a Blu, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió volando hacia el santuario. Blu sólo se quedó ahí parado en el barandal sin moverse. Por si necesitaba alguna otra prueba de que su vida había cambiado totalmente, en menos de una semana había recibido varios besos, no importa que fueran en la mejilla, de tres chicas diferentes, mientras que en toda su vida en Minnesota, las únicas hembras que había conocido bien eran esas dos gansas que sólo se dedicaban a fastidiarlo. Blu volteó a ver el atardecer y pensó sobre si este cambio en verdad era para bien, él deseaba que así fuera, pero con su personalidad, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar tanta atención. Entonces, recortada contra el sol, vio que una figura se acercaba a él, no tardó en reconocer a su amigo Rafael.

_Ok, momento de la verdad. Uf, concéntrate Blu. Tú puedes. Vas a ir a esa fiesta, vas a trabajar como te lo pidieron Nico y Pedro y no vas a arruinarlo todo. Sólo espero que Perla esté ahí. Tengo tantas ganas de verla._


	11. Chapter 11

"Y… ¿Cómo vas Blu?" preguntó Nico.

"Bien supongo," dijo Blu mientras agitaba una botella. "Gracias a mi buena memoria y el hecho de que estas botellas pesan menos que los libros que a veces cargaba en Minnesota."

"Jaja, lo que digas. Oye, ya sabes que si tienes algún problema con alguien no dudes en llamarnos."

"Sí, está bien. ¿Por fin van a cantar ustedes?"

"Sip," contestó Pedro. "Estábamos esperando a que esto se ambientara perfectamente para nuestra entrada."

"Y creemos que ya llegaron todas las aves, así que es hora de que el show de verdad empiece," dijo Nico.

"¿Y Perla? Aún no llega," dijo Blu.

"Ah, bueno…," empezó a decir Pedro.

"Ya ves como son las hembras, Blu. Siempre tardan mucho en arreglarse," dijo Nico.

"Sí, pero eso mismo me dijeron hace una hora, ¿seguros que va a venir?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Pedro.

"Ahora, Blu. Si nos disculpas, tenemos una multitud que entretener," dijo Nico, y ambas aves se alejaron caminando, algo rápido, de la barra en donde estaba Blu trabajando.

Blu sólo movió la cabeza en negación y continuó haciendo lo suyo.

La fiesta de reinauguración había comenzado hace media hora más o menos, pero ya que la hora era relativamente temprano, no había muchas aves dentro del lugar, así que Nico y Pedro decidieron poner música de fondo mientras esperaban a que las demás aves llegaran. Blu desde su llegada casi una hora antes, se había instalado en su lugar de trabajo por así decirlo, con la ayuda de Nico y Pedro identificó cada una de las botellas y vasos e incluso practicó un poco con ellos, el dúo le dijo que lo había hecho muy bien y se fueron a hablar con Rafael sobre algo, Blu no alcanzaba a escuchar de que hablaban, pero tras unos minutos, Rafael caminó hasta la salida y salió volando rápidamente. Además, Perla no estaba por ningún lado, los chicos le habían dicho que se había quedado en la selva arreglándose, pero aún así ya era demasiado tiempo.

Durante la media hora que había pasado desde que las aves empezaron a llegar, Blu ya había servido una que otra bebida, al parecer por lo mismo de ser temprano las aves no estaban con el ánimo de beber. Lo que sí había pasado mucho, era que las aves se acercaban a saludarlo demasiado y cuando Blu les preguntaba si querían algo, estas le respondían que nada y se alejaban o le pedían un vaso de agua para poder seguir hablando con él. En general, le preguntaban sobre el asunto del carnaval y los contrabandistas, Blu trataba de resumir la historia lo mejor que podía para no tener que hablar tanto, pero aún así eran muchas aves las que le preguntaban. Otras pocas aves lo cuestionaban sobre el santuario, unas incluso preguntaban si él era el dueño y controlaba a los humanos.

Afortunadamente para Blu, en este momento habían empezado a dejar de llegar las aves, y las que ya estaban en el club se empezaron a congregar cerca del escenario para ver el acto inicial de Nico y Pedro. Así que Blu estaba aprovechando para prepara bebidas de antemano, y adelantarse a los clientes. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó que Nico y Pedro empezaron a hablar, al parecer por lo que alcanzó a escuchar estaban terminando de preparar el audio. En el club anterior no necesitaban algo así como micrófonos o bocinas, porque el lugar era lo suficientemente pequeño para que todos escucharan a la perfección a los que estuvieran en el escenario. La diferencia ahora era que este nuevo club era más del doble de grande que el otro, por lo que habían decidido instalar varias bocinas y unos micrófonos.

Entonces de repente, apagaron las luces normales y prendieron otras más coloridas, empezó la música y Nico y Pedro empezaron a cantar desde su lugar en el escenario. Blu los observó por unos instantes antes de regresar a su trabajo, a pesar de que no era cierto que odiaba la samba, tampoco era su música favorita por así decirlo. Sí, le traía buenos recuerdos de antes del incidente donde perdió a sus padres, pero por lo mismo trataba de ignorar la música en cierta medida, porque si no se podía deprimir un poco recordando esas cosas. Mientras la música subía de volumen, varias aves empezaban a usar la pista de baile, y otras se dirigían a las mesas.

"¡Hey, Blu!"

Blu escuchó como una voz femenina lo llamaba, pensando que era Perla volteó rápidamente hacia la multitud de aves, pero a quien vio en lugar de la guacamaya Spix fue a la recién conocida guacamaya Lear, Frida, y a alguien parecida a ella a su lado, quien Blu supuso era la hermana de la cual había hablado.

"Hola, Frida."

"Hola. Oye, no me dijiste que tú atenderías las barra."

"Supongo que olvide mencionarlo."

"Está bien. Como sea. Blu, te presento a mi querida hermana, Karla."

"Es genial poder verte en persona. Bueno, ya te había visto en el auto, pero sabes a que me refiero."

"Claro, claro."

"Vaya, esa cicatriz es muy grande, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Karla.

"Sí, estoy bien. En realidad no me duele, sólo si la presiono muy fuerte," contestó Blu, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el ojo con su ala. "Mmm… ¿les sirvo algo?"

Las guacamayas se voltearon a ver por un momento y luego lo volvieron a voltear a ver a él.

"Agua por ahorita," dijo Frida. "Vamos a guardar el alcohol para más al rato."

"Ok, como ustedes digan," dijo Blu, y les pasó unos vasos con agua.

"Y Blu, ¿dónde está tu amiga Perla?" preguntó Frida.

"¿Perla? Este… pues no sé… Nico y Pedro dicen que no ha de tardar en llegar, pero eso mismo dijeron hace rato."

"¿Que no ella ya iba a estar aquí?"

"Sí, pero… ya ves, quien sabe, tal vez sólo fue a la selva por algo y no ha terminado."

Frida se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su vaso.

"Perla es la guacamaya que fuiste a rescatar al auto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Karla.

"¿Te lo contó Frida?"

"No. Pero es que en ese momento era obvio que tu principal objetivo era ella."

"Sí, es cierto. Pero eso no significa que el rescatar a los demás fuera algo que no quisiera hacer, al contrario, cuando mis amigos y yo íbamos de camino al carnaval, sabíamos que teníamos que formular un plan para salvar a todos."

"Y te lo agradezco, yo y todos los demás que estábamos atrapados."

Karla le sonrió y Blu se sonrojó.

"Bueno, como ya le había dicho a tu hermana, no fue la gran cosa en realidad."

"Sí que lo es. De hecho, siento un poco de envidia por Perla," dijo Karla, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vaso y lo mantenía en el aire con ambas alas. "Su historia es como esos cuentos humanos, donde el príncipe azul rescata a la princesa de las garras de algún villano demente." Al final dio un pequeño trago de agua.

_Si cambiáramos la palabra "príncipe" por "ave", esa frase quedaría perfecta,_ pensó Blu.

"Han de hacer muy bonita pareja ustedes dos," dijo Karla.

"La verdad es que no, igual que como le dije a Frida, nosotros no somos pareja," resaltó Blu, su tono un poco más serio de lo normal.

"Bueno, yo no lo sabía," dijo Karla, bajando de volumen su voz.

"Lo siento, es que pensé que Frida te contaría sobre la pequeña plática que tuvimos hace rato," dijo Blu, y ambas aves voltearon a ver a la otra que justo estaba bajando su vaso vacío.

"¿Qué? Tenía un poco de prisa por llegar a tiempo aquí, así que sólo dije que te había conocido en la clínica. Pero eso que tiene, ¿por qué no nos ponemos al corriente ahorita en este momento? ¿Y podrías darme una bebida de mango con un poco de alcohol? Por favor."

"¿Qué alcohol?"

"No lo sé, sorpréndeme."

Blu suspiró y se volteó para prepara la bebida. Nico y Pedro habían dejado de cantar, pero la música seguía a todo volumen, cambiando de ritmo de vez en cuando. Blu le entregó su vaso a Frida y comenzaron a platicar, de lo que fuera, al fin todo era para distraerse, y hablar con amigos es una buena forma de hacerlo. Así pasaron los minutos, Blu de vez en cuando tenía que interrumpirlas para servir algo pero no era tan seguido como para fastidiarlos. Tras una media hora más o menos, las chicas mencionaron que iban a bailar un rato, se despidieron de Blu y se mezclaron con la multitud de aves que estaba en la zona de baile. Blu se quedó en su lugar trabajando y preguntándose dónde podría estar Perla.

* * *

"Ya pueden pasar," dijo el murciélago.

"Gracias," dijo Christian.

Las dos águilas harpía y la cacatúa caminaban por un pasillo hacia su destino final, la cámara donde se encontraba el jefe de Christian y Juan Pablo. Hace una hora más o menos, habían llegado a la cueva que funcionaba como cuartel general para el trabajo que realizaban, y habían pedido una audiencia con el jefe, pero los guardias, que eran murciélagos, les habían dicho que el jefe se encontraba en una junta de "placer", fue la palabra que usaron, y que tenían que esperar. Y esperar en ese lugar no es nada agradable, todo está oscuro, esto les facilita el trabajo a los guardias pero obviamente para los visitantes es muy incómodo. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, las tres aves escucharon varias patas caminar cerca de ellos y entonces fue cuando el murciélago los dejó avanzar por la cueva.

"Odio este lugar. ¿Por qué no podíamos escoger como cuartel general algún lugar más luminoso… o limpio?" dijo Juan Pablo al mismo tiempo que agitaba su pata para quitarse algo que había pisado.

"Deja de quejarte y camina," dijo Christian, acelerando el paso.

Tras unos minutos más pudieron ver la luz al final del túnel. Las tres aves llegaron a una especie de puerta improvisada de madera, a cada lado en el muro de piedra había una pequeña antorcha, las cuales les daban una apariencia terrorífica a los dos guardias que estaban enfrente de la puerta. Estos, sin decir una palabra se hicieron a un lado y abrieron la puerta, dejando pasar a las tres aves. Detrás de la puerta había una pequeña habitación, la cual sí estaba muy iluminada por varias antorchas a lo largo de las paredes, había varias cajas y jaulas amontonadas en una de las esquinas mientras que en otra había un montículo de lo que parecían ser plumas de varios colores. Pero lo que más destacaba era una roca con forma de mesa al fondo del lugar y la gran ave negra detrás de esta.

"Vaya, pero que sorpresa. No pensé que los volvería a ver tan pronto chicos."

"Lamentamos llegar tan inoportunamente, señor. Pero traemos más buenas noticias," dijo Christian.

"¿En serio? Hablen entonces."

"Bueno, creo que nuestro compañero podrá explicarlo mejor que nosotros, señor," dijo Juan Pablo.

"¿Compañero? ¿Te refieres a esa pequeña cosa que está a su lado?"

"Mi nombre es Nigel… señor."

Nigel dio un paso al frente mientras la otra ave asomaba más la cabeza por encima de la roca, al hacerlo, la luz pudo iluminarlo mejor. Ahora que Nigel tenía una mejor perspectiva de esta otra ave, dedujo que sería una águila harpía, sólo que más grande de los normal, también vio que tenía el ojo derecho lastimado, ya que lo tenía entrecerrado y no parpadeaba mucho, y también una cicatriz que dividía su pico por la mitad.

"Con que Nigel. Está bien. Cuéntame, Nigel, ¿qué los trae por aquí?"

"Información sobre guacamayos Spix."

"Eso lo supuse, ¿qué hay con ellos?"

"Son dos, un macho y una hembra, él es una mascota y sabe manejar muy bien objetos humanos, ella es de la selva y bastante agresiva, además, creo que él va a vivir por un tiempo en la selva. Yo intenté capturarlos hace una semana, pero desafortunadamente escaparon."

"Y supongo que por eso estás tan deshecho."

"Sí."

"Bueno, ¿eso es todo?"

"No. Estas dos águilas harpía mencionaron que ustedes también planean capturarlos. Estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarlos."

"Ja. Ni si quiera creo que puedas volar con esa herida que tienes ahí, además, si ya se te escaparon una vez, en que podrías ayudarnos."

"Es cierto, fallé. Pero por esa misma razón, ya sé que es lo que no hay que hacer."

"Buen punto. Supongo que podrías ser útil. No tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que escucharé lo que tengas que decir. Estas aves valen mucho, espero que tengas algo mejor que tu anterior plan."

* * *

"Tienes razón, es una buena idea."

"¿Pero quién ocupará su puesto en lo que regresa?"

"Yo puedo encargarme de eso."

"¿Tú, Rafael?"

"Sí, no hay problema. Observé un poco a Blu mientras practicaba, y no se ve tan difícil."

"Rafi, el poco tiempo que mencionas fueron menos de cinco minutos."

"Pues busquen a alguien, yo que sé. Sólo sería por un momento."

"No es tan simple," dijo Nico.

"Podríamos hacerlo nosotros, pero no podemos cargar todo tan fácil como Blu," dijo Pedro.

"¿Y por qué no, yo muevo las cosas mientras ustedes me dan instrucciones? Como dije, sería sólo por un momento."

"Esa sería la mejor opción," dijo Nico. "Está bien. Nos vemos detrás de la barra."

"Ok," dijo Rafael.

Las tres aves salieron de detrás del escenario, Nico y Pedro fueron a hablar con el que estaba a cargo de la música y Rafael caminó hasta la zona de bebidas donde se encontraba Blu. En ese momento había varias aves tanto paradas como sentadas alrededor de la barra.

"Hola, Blu."

Blu volteó hacia donde había escuchado que lo llamaban y sonrió al ver a su amigo tucán.

"Hola, Rafael. Pensé que no regresarías."

"¿Regresaría?"

"Sí, vi cuando te fuiste antes de que empezara la fiesta y como no regresabas, pensé que estabas con tu familia."

"Ah, bueno, en realidad sí pasé a verlos, pero esa no era la única razón por la que tuve que ir a la selva. También fue para conseguir algo para ti."

"¿Para mí?"

"Sip."

Blu asomó la cabeza por encima de la barra y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Está afuera, ¿quieres ir a ver?"

"No lo sé, Rafi. No creo que deba dejar aquí solo"

"No te preocupes, Nico y Pedro se van a encargar en lo que regresas."

"Está bien, pero vamos rápido."

"Sígueme."

Las dos aves se dirigieron a la salida del club, una vez afuera, Rafael señaló hacia la playa cerca de ahí.

"¿Ves esas sombrillas?" preguntó el tucán, señalando hacia el lugar.

"Sí."

"Ve hacia allá, y busca en la arena."

"Ok, si tu lo dices."

Blu comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar señalado mientras Rafael regresaba al club a ayudarles a Nico y Pedro. En un minuto, Blu ya estaba en la playa, sólo tenía que caminar hasta las sombrillas. Trataba de ver algo desde donde estaba, pero la falta de luz se lo impedía. Siguió caminando, caminar en la arena no era tan sencillo, hasta que debajo de la primera sombrilla salió caminando otra ave.

"¿Blu?"

Blu volteó hacia la voz, y abrió el pico y los ojos sorprendido al ver a Perla salir de entre las sombras, sólo que diferente. Perla parecía estar arreglada de alguna manera, como si acabara de limpiarse las plumas o algo así, pero lo más impresionante era, que al salir de debajo de la sombrilla, la luz de la luna le daba directo haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran y varias partes de su cuerpo resaltaran más de lo normal.

"¡Blu!"

Perla voló hacía Blu y lo derribó en la arena. Blu al sentir el golpe, recuperó la concentración y nerviosamente abrazó a Perla, al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Perla… wow… no esperaba que… pero me da… mucho gusto verte."

"A mí también me da mucho gusto verte."

"Oye… ¿podrías levantarte?... necesito respirar."

Perla, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y vio que en verdad estaba presionando mucho a Blu contra la arena, así que se levantó rápidamente algo sonrojada.

"Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención."

"No te preocupes, ya me acostumbraré."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Cuando nos conocimos, ¿no te acuerdas? Me atrapaste en el suelo con tu garra."

Perla se sonrojó un poco más al recordar la escena.

"Ah, claro, también lamento eso."

"Está bien. Oye, pensé que ya no vendrías a la fiesta."

"Y yo pensé que tú ya ni siquiera estabas por aquí, por eso no iba a venir."

"Sí, Rafael me contó que me anduvieron buscando la tarde de ayer."

Perla asintió, agachando la cabeza.

"No te encontramos y pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte."

"Lamento haberte hecho pensar eso, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, y no estuve en el santuario sino hasta en la noche."

"También pensé que habías salido más temprano, a la hora que nosotros estábamos en el club, y entonces habría sido mi culpa que no nos hubiéramos visto."

Blu dio un paso hacia Perla y tomó una de sus alas.

"Pero no me fui, así que eso ya no importa. Todo está bien ahora."

"Tienes razón," dijo Perla, levantando la cabeza. "No tiene caso que me siga molestando. Lo importante es que estás aquí."

Y entonces se abrazaron de nuevo, sólo que sin tanta fuerza esta vez.

"Entonces, ¿ya te puedo preguntar cómo estás?" preguntó Blu.

Perla rió entre dientes y se separó del abrazo.

"Estoy bien, estuve algo ocupada con lo del club, pero al menos sirvió para distraerme."

"Sí, los chicos me dijeron que ayudaste en la decoración interior."

"Cierto, de hecho, la mayoría de las ideas que tuve las saqué de las veces que me hablaste de donde vivías antes."

"Bueno, supongo que un toque americano no le venía mal a este lugar."

"Y tú, ¿algo interesante que contar?"

"No realmente." _¿Debería contarle sobre mi encuentro con el águila harpía? No lo creo, sería regresarla a lo preocupada que estaba. Mejor lo guardo para otro momento._ "A menos que cuente como interesante el hecho de que Nico y Pedro me hayan puesto como barman en el club," dijo Blu, sonriendo.

Perla lo miró fijamente, como tratando de ver si estaba hablaba en serio.

"No es cierto."

"Claro que sí." Blu señaló con su ala hacia el club. "Vamos, para que veas que no estoy mintiendo."

"Vamos, pues," dijo Perla sonriendo e iniciando su caminata hacia el edificio.

Blu la seguía de cerca, aún sorprendido por la manera en que se veía Perla. Ya la había visto de noche durante la aventura que habían tenido, pero por la misma aventura, Blu supuso que no había prestado tanta atención. Pero ahora, la verdad era que Perla se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna sobre ella.

Cuando llegaron al club, se dirigieron a la barra, para descubrir que había mucho líquido derramado por todas partes. Al parecer, Rafael, Nico y Pedro quisieron entrar a la parte de atrás de la barra al mismo tiempo, pero no se coordinaron y terminaron tirando varias botellas. Al final decidieron que tendrían que dejar de servir bebidas para poder limpiar, así que las cinco aves se pusieron a arreglar el desastre, pero esto no fue tan malo, ya que aprovecharon para platicar a gusto sin que los molestaran.

La fiesta continuó por otra hora más, hasta que Nico y Pedro decidieron terminar todo con un gran número musical. Una vez que se acabó, las aves se retiraron del lugar. Blu, Perla y Rafael acordaron que se verían al día siguiente en el centro del santuario, en el arroyo para ser exactos, para darle un pequeño tour a Blu, para que se fuera familiarizando con el lugar. Mientras tanto, Nico y Pedro quedaron con otros de sus amigos del antiguo club en venir al nuevo club a terminar de arreglar lo hubiera faltado esta noche.

Tras despedirse todos de todos, cada quien salió volando rumbo a su hogar, algunos hacia el santuario, otros a la selva, y unos pocos a otras zonas de la ciudad, como Nico y Pedro. Rafael, que llevaba a Blu en las garras, iba seguido de Perla, y ambos pasaron a dejar primero a Blu a su nido. Ahí, se recordaron verse en el arroyo en la mañana y se dieron las buenas noches, acompañado todo de un corto abrazo grupal al final. Perla y Rafael entonces se fueron a sus propios nidos, dejando a Blu en el suyo, cansado por el largo día que había tenido, llevaba una semana sin hacer nada, y toda la caminata de en la mañana, más el trabajo de en la noche, lo había dejado exhausto. Entró al hueco del árbol y se acostó con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez estaba cansado, pero también estaba feliz por haber visto a Perla.


	12. Chapter 12

Blu estaba en la orilla del arroyo, lavándose la cara, mientras esperaba a que Rafael y Perla llegaran como habían acordado. Blu se había levantado algo temprano ese día, ansioso por pasar el día con sus amigos, había caminado hasta el arroyo, recogiendo una pequeña mora en el camino, la cual comió para quitarse un poco el hambre que tenía, se suponía que desayunaría con Rafael y Perla cuando llegaran, se dio un baño rápido y se arreglo las plumas. El problema es que hacía mucho calor, el cual era peor para alguien como él que estaba acostumbrado al frío, así que se mojaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para mantenerse fresco.

Tras una hora de espera aproximadamente, Blu pudo escuchar un aleteo atrás de él, volteó y sonrió al ver a Perla y Rafael volando hacia él, ambos parecían traer algo en sus patas, en unos segundos llegaron hasta donde estaba él y aterrizaron en la orilla del arroyo.

"Hola, amigo," saludó Rafael, soltando lo que parecían ser mangos en el suelo.

"Hola." Blu se acercó al tucán y extendió su ala para saludarlo, la cual Rafael estrechó.

"Wow, Blu. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo así de arreglado," dijo Perla.

"Ah, es que… me levanté algo temprano, entonces pensé en darme un baño para pasar el tiempo," dijo Blu sonrojado.

"Pues tengo que admitir que te ves muy bien," dijo Perla con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo entre sus plumas azules.

"Gracias," contestó Blu con una risa nerviosa y sonrojándose más.

"Oigan, ¿y si vamos a desayunar a la base de ese árbol de allá?" preguntó Rafael, señalando un árbol con un tronco muy ancho a unos metros de ellos. "Antes de que Blu terminé por volverse un guacamayo escarlata."

Rafael y Perla rieron, e incluso Blu soltó una pequeña risa. Entonces los tres caminaron hasta el árbol, cada uno con un mango en las alas. Se sentaron con la espalda recostada en el tronco, y cada uno le dio una mordida a su mango. Blu tragó su pedazo y suspiro.

"Ahhh, así está mejor," dijo el guacamayo azul, refiriéndose a la sombra del árbol.

"Vas a tener que acostumbrarte al clima, Blu," dijo Perla. "Casi siempre hace calor por aquí."

"¿Tanto como ahorita?"

"Bueno, no como ahorita," dijo Rafael. "Hoy sí está haciendo mucho calor. Pero el frío que a ti te gusta, es muy raro."

"Lo sé, espero que acostumbrarme al clima no sea tan difícil como aprender a usar mis instintos," dijo Blu.

"No te preocupes, para eso estamos nosotros dos, ¿verdad, Perla?"

"Claro. Vamos, hay que terminar de desayunar para iniciar nuestro pequeño tour."

Las tres aves se apresuraron en terminarse sus respectivas frutas, y cuando lo hicieron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a planear como harían este tour que habían planeado.

"El propósito de esto es que los tres nos familiaricemos con el santuario," dijo Blu. "Y ubiquemos lugares importantes para cuando nos reunamos o necesitemos ayuda. Así que hay que tomar esto con calma."

"Tengo la sensación de que el día de hoy no va a ser suficiente. Este lugar no es muy grande, pero si lo vamos a recorrer caminando, y despacio, no creo que terminemos hoy," dijo Rafael.

"Eso no importa, seguimos mañana, la verdad no tenemos otras cosas que hacer, y como dice Blu, esto es importante en caso de que alguno tenga una emergencia," dijo Perla.

"Bueno, al menos otra ventaja es que podremos conocer a las demás aves que se han mudado acá," dijo Rafael.

"Sí, ventaja," dijo Blu desanimado.

"¿Qué ocurre, Blu?" preguntó Perla.

"Ustedes saben que no soy muy bueno para eso de conocer nuevas aves, además, esto de ser popular me está empezando a estresar un poco."

"Pero ayer lo hiciste excelente en el club," dijo Rafael.

"Sí, porque en realidad sólo me dedicaba a trabajar y a contestar las misma preguntas una y otra vez, no es que fueran pláticas de verdad, parecían más reporteros haciendo la misma entrevista una y otra vez."

"¿Reporteros?" preguntó Rafael.

"¿Entrevistas?" preguntó Perla.

"Son, mmm… cosas de humanos. Les explico en el camino a la clínica, hay que ir ahí primero, tal vez ustedes puedan grabarse el lugar con sólo recorrerlo, pero yo prefiero hacer mi propio mapa, y necesito papel para eso."

"Ok, de todas formas ese edificio es la mejor referencia que tenemos para guiarnos dentro del santuario," dijo Rafael.

"Vamos, pues. No hay tiempo que perder," dijo Perla.

Las tres aves entonces comenzaron su camino hacia la clínica. Lo que parecía iba a ser un camino largo, resulto más agradable de lo esperado, las tres aves pasaron el tiempo hablando y contándose anécdotas entre ellos, o en el caso de Blu, explicándoles varias cosas de los humanos sobre las que Perla y Rafael tenían duda. Hablando de Blu, el guacamayo azul se la estaba pasando muy bien. Si consideramos que sus aventuras en sus primeros días en Rio fueron accidentales y peligrosas, y no muy alegres en varios momentos, este pequeño paseo por el santuario era la primera vez que pasaba el momento con unos amigos tranquilamente y por decisión propia, podríamos decir. Así que sí, se la estaba pasando de maravilla, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto algo.

* * *

"¿Y siempre hace esto dices?" preguntó Nigel.

"Casi siempre, de vez en cuando me sorprende y llega a tiempo, pero…" dijo Christian con un suspiro al final.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, ambas aves pudieron ver como otra ave se acercaba, esta al verlos se dirigió en picada hacia ellos, aterrizando unos momentos después en frente de ellos.

"Lamento la tardanza, es que…" Juan Pablo empezó a respirar muy rápido tratando de recuperar el aliento, aunque esto no lo hacía perder la sonrisa que traía. "Uff…" Volteó a ver a su hermano mayor. "Recuerdas ese lote de aves que llegó del oeste hace unas semanas."

"¿Sí?"

"Y también recuerdas que la mayoría eran hembras."

"Ajá"

"Bueno, no lo van a creer, pero todas, y me refiero a todas, estaban en el gran lago al norte de aquí. Unas se estaban bañando, otras jugando y otras nada más estaban sentadas en la orilla, pero era una visión-"

Christian dio un paso hacia Juan Pablo y lo golpeó en el estomago.

"La orden del jefe era llevar a Nigel al Amazonas lo antes posible. ¡¿Y tú pierdes media hora baboseando como un polluelo?! ¡Tú sabes lo difícil que puede ser encontrarlos! Por eso quería irme a primera hora de la mañana, pero nooo… Me pediste que fuera después de desayunar para tener fuerzas para el viaje, ok, eso lo entendí, pero esto… ¡agh!"

Juan Pablo se estaba levantando lentamente.

"Lo siento…" dijo el águila harpía con algo de dolor en la voz. "No pensé que unos minutos de diferencia fueran tan importantes."

"Por supuesto que no, porque nunca piensas. Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo, y vámonos de una buena vez."

Christian se elevó un poco sobre el suelo, se acercó a Nigel y lo tomó con las garras, para después volar un poco más alto y luego detenerse en el aire volteando a ver a Juan Pablo.

"¿Vas a venir o no?"

"Ya voy," Juan Pablo tosió un poco y despegó, en unos segundos ya estaba al lado de su hermano. "Sabes, no tienes por qué ser tan malo Christian."

"Y tú no tienes por qué ser tan menso, pero uno no puede controlarse, ¿o sí?"

"Hey, Christian," dijo Nigel. "¿No es más fácil si voy en tu espalda?"

"Tal vez, pero de esta forma puedo volar más rápido, y hay mucho terreno que recuperar."

Con eso dicho, Christian comenzó a valor a máxima velocidad hacia su destino, seguido de Juan Pablo.

* * *

Unas horas después, las tres aves se encontraban almorzando en la rama de un árbol, las dos águilas harpías estaban exhaustas, pero había valido la pena ya que habían logrado avanzar bastante en este tiempo.

"Entonces déjenme ver si entendí, ¿me están llevando a este lugar para ser una especie de consejero?" preguntó Nigel.

"Es una forma de decirlo," dijo Christian. "Al parecer al jefe le gustó mucho tu plan para capturar a los guacamayos azules, que pensó que serías de mucha ayuda en este otro lugar."

"¿Y me podrían explicar cómo funciona esto? ¿Son una especie de secta esparcida por el mundo o qué?"

Las dos águilas harpía se miraron entre ellas.

"Tú dile, tú lo explicas mejor, además a mí todavía me falta terminar de comer," dijo Juan Pablo.

"Por supuesto que yo lo explico mejor," dijo Christian, después volteó a ver a Nigel. "No es tan complicado la verdad. Podría decir que hacemos lo mismo que tú hacías, sólo que a una escala más grande, ya sabes, capturamos aves para los humanos, aunque hay una que otra cosa diferente, como por ejemplo, la razón de por qué lo hacemos, por lo que nos contaste, tú lo hacías por diversión y por venganza, mientras nosotros es-"

"Para que los humanos dejen de fastidiarnos," dijo Juan Pablo, escupiendo varios pedazos de fruta al hablar con la boca llena.

"Exacto," dijo Christian, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba disimuladamente de su hermano. "Es una especie de trato que tenemos, nosotros les damos aves raras a cambio de que no molesten a aves de nuestra especie."

"¿Te refieres a águilas harpía?" preguntó Nigel.

"No sólo águilas harpía, hay muchos otros tipos de aves participando, aunque la mayoría como nosotros son carnívoras podríamos decir, lo que genera otro problema. Si les damos todas las aves raras a los humanos, nosotros nos quedaríamos sin comida."

"Pero pueden comer fruta, ¿no? Como ahorita."

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo, no podemos comer esto siempre, por eso varios se han ido a vivir cerca de las ciudades, donde gracias a los humanos hay mucha comida gratis, y aunque no lo creas, mientras más cerca de las ciudades, hay mayor cantidad de aves exóticas en la selva. De ahí que empezáramos a dispersarnos, todo empezó en el Amazonas, y ahí es donde está la mayor cantidad de aves, pero en este momento ya hay muchos de nosotros en varias ciudades de Sudamérica."

"¿Y cómo sé entonces que no me están llevando a este lugar para ser el almuerzo?"

Christian rió un poco entre dientes y Juan Pablo soltó una corta carcajada que provocó otra lluvia de comida y saliva.

"Amigo, si fueras sólo comida, ya nos habríamos encargado nosotros. No. Cuando les expliquemos que nuestro jefe te envía, serás inmune. Ahora, aún no terminó de explicar todos los detalles, así que déjame continuar."

Christian alargó una pata hacia la fruta a un lado de Juan Pablo, y con su garra arrancó un pedazo, se lo metió al pico, masticó por unos segundos y se lo tragó.

"Al principio, todo se trataba de eso, del trato con los humanos-"

"Oye, espera," dijo Nigel. "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo llegaron a este acuerdo con los humanos? ¿Cómo le hicieron para comunicarse con ellos?"

Christian por unos segundo pusó un rostro de enfado por las interrupciones, pero casi en seguida se tranquilizó y contestó la pregunta.

"No fue fácil, pero todo resulto bien gracias a que varias aves provenientes de ciudades sabían leer y escribir, no creas que sólo esos lindos guacamayos son inteligentes, existen varias aves de nuestro estilo que son más inteligentes que ellos."

"Eso espero, esos malditos son muy escurridizos, necesitarán más que fuerza y mi excelente plan para capturarlos."

"Si tú lo dices. Pero como iba diciendo, cuando empezó todo, sólo nos preocupaba cumplir el pacto, pero con el tiempo y la práctica que adquirimos, nos dimos cuenta que esto podría resultar mejor de lo que habíamos planeado. Como dije, con la práctica, cada vez se nos hacía más fácil atrapar aves, creábamos nuevas ideas y estrategias, y entonces fue cuando se nos ocurrió, ¿por qué no capturar aves para nosotros también? Darles a los humanos lo que quieren, pero también quedarnos nosotros con algo del botín. Y no sólo como comida, como has de estar pensando, sino para trabajar también, esclavos podríamos llamarlos, para que construyeran nuestros nidos, recolectaran la comida que no estuviera viva, etcétera."

"No olvides las hembras," dijo Juan Pablo, por fin consiguiendo manchar a Christian de comida.

El hermano mayor se volteó hacia él y lo agarró del cuello con una garra.

"Cierra. El. Pico," dijo Christian mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. "A menos que quieras que te meta el resto de comida a la garganta por la fuerza."

Juan Pablo negó con la cabeza.

"Bien," Christian se limpió rápido lo mejor que pudo y regresó su atención a Nigel. "Ok, después de todo esto, siguió avanzando el tiempo…"

"Oye, pero entonces todo esto empezó ya hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?" preguntó Nigel, que no había mostrado el menor interés por la pequeña discusión de hace unos segundos.

"Pues sí, todo el asunto del trato se dio unos pocos años antes de que naciera, así que sí, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo."

"Qué raro, ¿cómo es que nunca me enteré de algo tan grande como esto?"

"Puede que sea una operación muy grande, pero que te puedo decir, lo hacemos tan bien que nadie se da cuenta, y cuando alguien que no debería enterarse lo hace, bueno… la cena está servida. En ese caso, bien por ti que no supieras de nosotros antes de que te encontráramos. Pero bueno, te decía que pasó otra vez el tiempo, y con él, la cantidad de aves que conseguíamos aumentaba rápidamente, esto sumando a que los humanos empezaron a ignorarnos con mayor regularidad, nos dejaba con demasiadas aves para organizar. Esto provocó que se empezaran a formar pequeñas comunidades de aves, con águilas o halcones a veces como líderes, siendo la más grande la del Amazonas, la cual conforme crece va absorbiendo el resto que están a su paso. El líder de ese lugar, lo que al mismo tiempo le da el título de líder en general de todo, tenía planeado avanzar hacia Rio hace unas semanas, pero hubo un problema y tuvo que cambiar de idea."

"¿Un problema?" preguntaron Nigel y Juan Pablo al mismo tiempo, este último en voz baja y sin comida en el pico.

"¿Qué no estabas cuando el jefe nos dio la noticia?" le preguntó Christian a Juan Pablo, el cual negó con la cabeza. "Pues sí, hubo un problema. Durante todo el tiempo que esta operación lleva existiendo, varias aves han logrado esquivar nuestras defensas y escapado, pero nunca nos habíamos preocupado mucho, normalmente escapaban en solitario y raras veces en pareja, lo que hacía fácil recapturarlas, pero hace tres años, un grupo entero de cómo quince o veinte aves lograron escapar, intentamos recapturarlas, pero sólo logramos atrapar tres o cuatro, no recuerdo bien. Tratamos de no sobre preocuparnos, de seguro regresarían a sus casas y ya los volveríamos a atrapar, pero entonces un día recibimos la noticia de que habían atacado uno de nuestros grupos más pequeños cerca de unas cascadas, cuando fuimos a investigar, ya no quedaba nadie, los guacamayos habían escapado y varias águilas harpía se encontraban muertas, supusimos que el resto habría huido o los habrían tomado prisioneros, supimos que eran los mismo guacamayos, porque hallamos una nota la cual estaba firmada por su líder, un maldito guacamayo azul llamado Andrew. A partir de ese momento comenzó una guerra entre nosotros y ese grupo de guacamayos, y también fue cuando los guacamayos azules se volvieron nuestro principal objetivo."

"¿Y entonces cuál es el problema dices?" preguntó Nigel.

"Ya iba a eso," dijo Christian y se aclaró la garganta. "Hace unos meses recibimos una alerta de que los guacamayos estaban atacando un grupo bastante grande al norte de un lugar llamado Bolivia, cuando llegamos vimos que era cierto, pero a pesar de que el grupo de guacamayos era igual de grande, no vimos por ningún lado al tal Andrew, tras mucha confusión e interrogación, nos enteramos que él se encontraba en Rio reclutando más aves. Lo cual era una ventaja para él, ya que aún no nos decidíamos viajar tanto hacia el sur, fue cuando el líder en el Amazonas decidió avanzar hacia el sur, pero como mover esa comunidad es algo lento, decidió enviar pequeños grupos a investigar para ir ganando tiempo, y entre esos escogidos para venir a vigilar Rio estuvimos nosotros."

Christian se señaló a sí mismo con un ala y con la otra a su hermano.

"¿Y el problema es…?" volvió a insistir Nigel.

"No te desesperes, no ves que tengo que explicar todo bien para poder hacer entender el punto final," dijo Christian. "Ok, hace unas semanas, cuando estaban por iniciar el avance hacia Rio, recibieron una alerta de peligro desde el norte, al parecer nuestro tercer grupo más grande de todos había sido amenazado, aunque podría ser una trampa, era demasiado arriesgado ignorar la nota, si perdíamos esa comunidad estaríamos en serios problemas. Así que el líder junto con un grupo muy grande de águilas de todo tipo y demás aves para pelear viajaron rápidamente hacia allá, interrumpiendo el avance hacia Rio."

"Pero," empezó a decir Nigel. "Por qué no dejar al grupo seguir avanzando hacia Rio, como dijiste, estarían ganando tiempo."

"El líder se llevó a los mejores guerreros a… Venezuela, creo es el nombre del lugar, aún cuando dejó varios guardias en el Amazonas, estaría demasiado desprotegida en movimiento, el lugar puede defenderse mejor en lo que regresan si se queda donde está."

"¿Y sabes que pasó en esa tal Venezuela?" preguntó Juan Pablo.

"No, la última noticia fue que se dirigían hacia allá, pero no sé nada más, tal vez cuando lleguemos al Amazonas puedan contarnos que sucedió."

"¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tardemos en llegar?" preguntó Nigel.

"Pues… normalmente hacemos entre dos, dos días y medio, pero como tenemos que llevarte a ti cargando, puede que nos lleve unos tres días completitos."

"Bueno, si ya acabaste tu lección de historia y tu hermano acabó de atragantarse, ¿por qué no seguimos?" dijo Nigel.

"Cuidado, eh Nigel. No tomes lo de la inmunidad tan literal, lo único que necesitamos de ti es tu cerebro y tu pico para hablar, así que no creas que puedas insultarnos como si nada. Dejaré pasar esta ocasión, pero a la otra que me hables así, creo que tendré que disponer de una que otra parte de ti que no nos sirva."

Tanto Christian como Nigel se estaban mirando seriamente, pero entonces Juan Pablo trató de caminar hacia ellos, resbalándose con un trozo de fruta en el intento, las otras dos aves voltearon a verlo y ambos sonrieron aunque sea un poco.

"Vámonos pues, antes de que Juan nos maté accidentalmente," dijo Christian.

El águila harpía se elevó en el aire y tomó a Nigel con sus garras, mientras tanto Juan Pablo se levantó del piso suspirando.

_Qué bueno que se me ocurrió hacer eso, pensé que empezarían a pelear en cualquier momento_, pensó.

Se sacudió el polvo lo mejor que pudo y entonces despegó para seguir a su hermano, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, al parecer habían descansado más tiempo del planeado. Le avisó a Christian y ambas águilas harpía aumentaron la velocidad, la cual gracias a la energía recuperada no les costó trabajo mantener por bastante tiempo.

* * *

Blu se encontraba en su nido, acababa de regresar de su día con Perla y Rafael, el cual había estado estupendo. Sólo habían recorrido la mitad del santuario, pero eso estaba bien, la verdad era más de lo que habían esperado, además eso significaba que mañana se juntarían de nuevo para terminar el recorrido. Blu había guardado su mapa en la esquina del nido entre unas rocas que Rafael le había hecho el favor de subir a su nido. Ahora nuestro guacamayo azul se disponía a dormir para estar listo para mañana. A penas había anochecido hace unos minutos, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por que fuera el día siguiente, que pensaba que si se dormía ahorita, mañana llegaría más rápido. Así que se acostó en su intento de nido que había logrado y aunque tardó más de lo normal, al final logró quedarse dormido.


	13. Chapter 13

Perla volaba rápidamente de un árbol a otro, se encontraba buscando algo para desayunar, pero no quería conformarse con cualquier cosa. Además andaba con un poco de prisa, tenía que llegar con Blu antes de que él despertara para poder sorprenderlo. El día de ayer, ella junto con Rafael y Blu habían terminado de revisar todo el santuario, así que habían acordado que hoy empezaría la segunda parte de su "entrenamiento" para acostumbrarse a la selva. Blu les había pedido que llegaran algo temprano para planear bien lo que harían en el día.

_Aunque espero que no se refiriera a algo muy temprano_, pensó la guacamaya.

Tras unos minutos por fin encontró lo que buscaba, un árbol lleno de mangos para escoger los que más le gustaran.

_Alguien podría pensar que como demasiados mangos, pero pues son mis favoritos, y cuando tu comida favorita está al alcance de tu ala no es fácil ignorarla._

Recolectó tres mangos y tomó vuelo de nuevo, ahora dirigiéndose al nido del único otro guacamayo azul del lugar. Cuando estaba por llegar desaceleró el paso para no hacer tanto ruido con las alas, se acercó al árbol y se posó en la rama justo afuera de la entrada al nido, dejó los mangos ahí y se asomó por la abertura. Al fondo del agujero se encontraba Blu, dormido al parecer, estaba con la cabeza hacia la pared, así que no podía estar segura de que estuviera dormido. Caminó lentamente hacia él, y lo movió con una de sus alas.

"Blu. Blu, despierta."

El guacamayo se retorció un poco entre sueños, entonces Perla lo volvió a mover con un poco más de fuerza. Blu levantó un poco la cabeza y lentamente abrió los ojos, volteó hacia un lado y dio un brinco hacia la pared del árbol en cuanto vio el rostro de Perla a unos centímetros del suyo.

"Ja. Ja. Buenos días, dormilón."

_Otra vez no_, pensó Blu mientras suspiraba mentalmente.

"Hum, buenos días…" dijo Blu, algo nervioso.

Perla le sonrió.

"No te espantes, sólo quería darte una sorpresa, de hecho traje el desayuno."

Perla caminó hacia la salida para recuperar los mangos, mientras tanto, Blu volteaba de un lado a otro buscando algo raro, pero fuera del hecho de que Perla estuviera ahí, todo parecía exactamente como lo había dejado antes de dormir.

_¿Tal vez mi subconsciente me muestra mi propio nido porque no puedo imaginarme otro? ¿Y qué hay de Perla? ¿Debería intentar hablarle?_

"Aquí está," dijo Perla, dejando los tres mangos en el centro del hueco. Blu volteó a verla. "Ahora sólo hay que esperar a Rafael."

La guacamaya volteó a ver a Blu y se dio cuenta de que él parecía estar como contemplando algo, parecía preocupado.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Blu?"

Blu perdió la concentración que tenía y fijó su atención en Perla.

"Este… sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Estoy bien, pero… Blu, pareces preocupado, ¿algo te está molestando?"

Blu se puso a pensar en una respuesta, pero entonces se escuchó un rápido aleteo proveniente de afuera del nido, ambos guacamayos voltearon hacia la entrada y vieron como un pequeño tucán se posaba en la rama y caminaba hacia ellos, esto provocó que ambos guacamayos se congelaran en sus lugares.

_Oh, oh. Espero que Rafael no haya tenido que traer a todo ese grupo de diablillos consigo_, pensó Perla.

_¿Qué hace un tucán aquí? ¿Y más uno que no reconozco? ¿Será que mis padres hicieron la visión más compleja esta vez?_ Pensó Blu.

Las tres aves se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, entonces el polluelo dio un último par de pasos hacia ellos.

"¿Ustedes son Blu y Perla?" preguntó y ambos guacamayos asintieron. "Mi papá me pidió que les dijera que no iba a poder reunirse con ustedes el día de hoy, pero que por favor le dijeran después como habían ido las clases."

_¿Clases?_ Pensó Blu.

"Oh, ok. Gracias por el aviso," dijo Perla.

El tucancito asintió y salió volando rápidamente del nido.

"De seguro ese era uno de los buenos que mencionó Eva," dijo Perla en voz baja, como para sí misma, luego soltó una pequeña risa. "Por lo que veo, incluso un polluelo pudo encontrar tu nido sin muchos problemas, en serio que tienes que practicar mucho," dijo la guacamaya en voz alta y después le dio una pequeña mordida al mango enfrente de ella.

_Espera un momento, ¿están hablando del asunto de los instintos? Pero eso significaría que no estoy soñando. Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacía Perla aquí antes de que me despertara?_

"Hum… ¿Perla?"

La guacamaya volteó a verlo.

"No es por ofender, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Perla se le quedó viendo raro, como confundida.

"Pues porque tú nos lo pediste, ¿recuerdas? Hoy vamos a ver otras cosas que te ayuden a acoplarte al lugar."

"Sí recuerdo eso, pero yo me refería a, ¿por qué estabas aquí cuando me desperté?"

"Ohhh. No lo sé la verdad, sólo pensé que estaría bien darte una sorpresa, ya sabes, traer el desayuno y ese tipo de cosas. Además, tuve una pesadilla que me despertó cuando el sol apenas empezaba a salir, preferí venir aquí que quedarme sola en mi nido sin hacer nada."

Blu se puso a analizar lo que había dicho Perla. _Supongo que a partir de ahora, no puedo suponer que estoy soñando sólo porque ella aparezca de la nada, tendré que acostumbrarme a que en la selva no existe mucho el espacio personal._

"Oye, Blu. ¿Te molestó entonces que viniera tan temprano?"

Blu regresó su atención a Perla y vio que ella lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

"Oh, no, para nada. Lo que pasa es que fue algo inesperado, se me hizo raro, eso es todo." Blu caminó hasta donde estaba ella con los mangos, y le dio una mordida a uno. Ella ya iba a la mitad del suyo. "¿Y qué hay con esta pesadilla? ¿Quieres hablar de ella?"

"No es la gran cosa. Fue lo típico, me perseguían un par de águilas harpía, pero cuando estaban por atraparme, una rama me cayó encima y ahí fue cuando me desperté."

"¿Lo típico?"

"Sí, ya sabes, por lo general las pesadillas son sobre algún depredador persiguiéndote, y si tienes mala suerte, hay veces que el sueño dura hasta que te atrapa y te devora."

"Vaya, lo dices como si en verdad fuera tan natural."

"Y lo es. Cuando vives en la selva, que te llegue a suceder algo así estando despierto es muy común, así que dormido es todavía más común."

"Bueno, pero ahora estás aquí en el santuario, donde no hay depredadores, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"Lo sé, pero aún no termino de acostumbrarme a eso, hay varias cosas que sigo haciendo como si aún estuviera en la selva… ¿"normal"? No sé cómo llamarla, el punto es que aún no me convenzo de que estoy en un lugar seguro."

"Al menos lo tuyo es más fácil que lo mío, tú sólo tienes que cambiar de estilo de selva, mientras yo tengo que aprender muchas cosas nuevas."

"Bueno, ya que ya no tenemos que esperar a Rafael, por qué no vamos empezando. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quisieras aprender primero?"

"Volar sería mi respuesta inmediata, pero eso va a ser lo más difícil, así que creo mejor hay que dejarlo al último. Hacer un nido sería otra respuesta, para dormir más cómodamente. ¿Tú que sugieres?"

"Pues lo del nido puede esperar, no es tan importante, y sobre volar… ¿seguro no quieres hacer eso primero? Haría lo demás mucho más fácil."

"Lo sé, pero siento que va a tomar mucho tiempo, prefiero hacer todas las otras cosas primero y dejar eso al final. Llevo toda mi vida sin volar, unos cuantos días o semanas no me harán daño."

"En realidad sí podría hacerte daño, caminar en la selva no es lo más seguro del mundo."

"Pero como te dije, no estamos en una selva ordinaria, aquí es seguro. Mientras no salga del santuario estaré bien."

"¿Y qué hay del club? ¿No que ibas a estar ayudando a Nico y Pedro?"

"Sí, pero Rafael me va a estar llevando, además, sólo son los fines de semana. Los chicos querían que fuera todos los días, pero les dije que eso podría ser muy estresante para mí. Al final acordamos que sólo iría sábados y domingos."

"Oh, ok. Aunque de todas formas pienso que deberías intentarlo lo de volar primero, si vemos que en verdad necesitas más tiempo, entonces ya lo dejamos para el final."

"Tal vez lo intente, pero no hoy, tengo que estar preparado para algo así, no puedo hacerlo así de la nada, ya ves como resulto cuando Rafael me hizo saltar de ese acantilado."

"Sí, lo recuerdo." Perla cogió el tercer mango y con su garra lo partió a la mitad, entregándole una mitad a Blu y dándole una mordida a la otra mitad. "Aunque estoy segura de que si le hubieras hecho caso, habría funcionado."

"Yo digo que no, era imposible. Pero bueno, no vamos a discutir sobre eso ahorita, mejor dime que tienes planeado que hagamos hoy. De mi parte, lo que tú digas está bien excepto volar."

"Ok. Aprender sobre la comida no creo que sea necesario, parece que eso ya lo tienes manejado."

"Sí, estuve leyendo varios libros durante la semana que estuve en la clínica."

"Ok, entonces tal vez veamos sobre ubicación, ya sé que tienes tu mapa y todo, pero va a llegar un momento en que vas a tener que dejar de usarlo. También aunque me digas que no es necesario, tienes que saber qué hacer cuando te encuentras en una situación de peligro, es por precaución. ¿Qué otra cosa? Mmm… No sé si…"

"¿Qué?"

"Higiene. Supongo que el cuidado personal es muy diferente si eres una mascota."

"Oh, bueno, no lo sé. Tendrías que explicarme que hacen por aquí."

"Bueno, eso es lo que se me ocurre por el momento, por qué no comenzamos y tal vez durante el día se me ocurra otra cosa."

"Ok, vamos."

Ambos guacamayos se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hasta la salida. Blu entonces descendió por el árbol hasta el suelo, seguido de cerca por Perla, quien parecía flotar en el aire a un lado de él. En unos segundos los dos tocaron el suelo, Perla señaló con su ala en dirección hacia el norte del santuario y entonces ambos caminaron hacia esa dirección.

* * *

_***Insertar aquí un montaje sobre aprender a vivir en la selva* XD**_

* * *

"… Y entonces le volteé el vaso encima y lo empapé todo," dijo Perla.

Los dos guacamayos rieron. Perla le estaba contando a Blu varias historias de las ciudades que había visitado durante la búsqueda de su familia. El sol se había puesto hace una hora aproximadamente y ambas aves se disponían a irse a dormir para descansar del día que habían tenido. Perla había estado explicándole y mostrándole a Blu varias cosas sobre la selva, y no les había ido nada mal. La actitud de Blu por querer aprender nuevas cosas sumado a quién era su maestra, resultó en que el guacamayo azul prestará siempre mucha atención. En estos momentos se encontraban caminando hacia el hogar de Blu.

"Pobre, aunque pienso que se lo merecía," dijo Blu.

"Por supuesto que se lo merecía, lo único bueno para él, fue que la bebida era del mismo color de sus plumas, así que no lo manché para nada, pero eso no quita lo gracioso que se veía todo mojado," dijo Perla riéndose un poco más.

"Tengo que recordar nunca hacerte enojar otra vez."

"¿Otra vez?"

"En la clínica… ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, claro. Lo que pasa es que estoy tratando de olvidar ese fin de semana, no son muy buenos recuerdos que digamos."

"Pues en la mayoría tienes razón, pero sí hubo varias cosas que fueron agradables, o al menos para mí lo fueron."

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Pues como cuando íbamos en esa ala delta, las caídas antes y después fueron espantosas, pero el corto momento que pasamos tranquilo encima del ala fue genial. O también el tranvía, al menos antes de que hiciera el ridículo y me atragantara con un pétalo."

"Bueno, una vez que pasó, lo del pétalo fue gracioso," dijo Perla sonriendo. "Y ahora que lo recuerdo, el club también estuvo bien, nunca me imaginé que bailaras tan bien."

"Oh, en realidad no fue nada," dijo Blu algo rojo. "Sólo fue la música, no lo sé, como que activó algo en mi cerebro. Pero hablando del club, recuerdo que tú cantaste espectacularmente."

Blu le sonrió a Perla y ella volteó ligeramente hacia un lado.

"Bueno, es que antes de separarnos, mi mamá y yo casi siempre nos la pasábamos cantando, ella cantaba estupendo, y yo siempre trataba de igualarla. Después del incidente dejé de hacerlo, pero pasado un tiempo empecé a cantar de nuevo, porque sentí que era una forma de recordarla." Perla entonces volteó a ver a Blu. "Supongo que todo este tiempo de práctica valió la pena si dices que canté bien."

"Y no sólo bien, apuesto a que tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa si te escuchara."

"Gracias," dijo Perla, mirando al frente para evitar otra vez la mirada de Blu. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "Mira, ya llegamos."

Blu desvió su mirada de Perla hacia el frente y se encontró con que era cierto, ahí enfrente de ellos se encontraba su árbol.

"¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?" preguntó Blu.

"Claro. ¿A la misma hora?"

"Sip. Sólo que sin sorpresas esta vez, en verdad me espantaste en la mañana."

Perla se rió entre dientes.

"Está bien. Nos vemos entonces."

Perla dio media vuelta y abrió las alas para volar.

"Perla, espera."

La guacamaya volteó a ver a Blu.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Yo… sólo… quería agradecerte. Ya sabes, por lo de hoy, y bueno… por todo lo demás que has hecho por mí. No sé cómo voy a pagártelo."

Perla le sonrió y por un segundo le brillaron los ojos, aunque Blu no se dio cuenta.

"No te preocupes, tú eres mi amigo, como te he dicho mil veces, y los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros, ¿no? Además, creo que el salvarme de esos humanos fue mucho más importante que esto, así que no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo. Tú me salvaste la vida Blu, eso es algo que, bueno, no tiene precio."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pero Blu habló antes de que se volviera muy incómodo.

"Si tu lo dices… amiga."

Perla asintió.

"Eso es. Buenas noches, Blu."

Entonces Perla se elevó en el aire y salió volando hacia la dirección de su propio árbol.

"Buenas noches, Perla," dijo Blu en un susurro.

El guacamayo azul caminó el resto del espacio hasta su árbol, y entonces comenzó su escalada hacia su nido.

* * *

"¡Agh! ¡No puedo creer que no podamos encontrarlos!" gritó Christian.

"Cálmate hermano, deben de estar por aquí," dijo Juan Pablo.

"¡No me pidas que me calmé, cuando no podemos encontrar a estos tipos!"

"Aún no entiendo cómo es que es tan difícil hallar toda una gigantesca comunidad de aves como la que ustedes describen," dijo Nigel, que iba en las garras de Juan Pablo. "¿No debería ser sencillo ver a un montón de aves y sus nidos?, aunque sea de noche, un grupo de ese tamaño no puede pasar tan desapercibido."

"Ya te dije, que lo que estamos buscando es la frontera, la entrada al lugar," dijo Christian.

"¿Cuál entrada?" preguntó Nigel. "¿Por qué no sólo nos adentramos más en la selva y listo? Como lo estás explicando, supongo que en algún momento nos toparíamos con las aves."

"Trampas," dijo Juan Pablo.

"¿Qué?"

"Trampas," repitió Christian, deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol. "Hay trampas alrededor del grupo, sólo hay unas cuantas zonas por donde uno puede pasar limpiamente, las cuales deben de estar vigiladas por guardias, esas zonas y esos guardias, son lo que estamos buscando. Pero en la noche es casi imposible detectarlas, esa era la razón de que quisiera acelerar el paso todo el día de ayer y hoy. Pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso, y se tardaron las horas en comer y hacer sus malditas necesidades."

Entonces de repente se escuchó un como silbido, y menos de un segundo después, había una flecha clavada en el árbol donde estaban parados, a casi un centímetro del rostro de Christian. El águila harpía saltó espantada hacia atrás y casi cae al suelo sino es porque se recuperó del shock rápidamente y alcanzó a batir las alas antes de llegar al suelo.

"Si no es porque reconocí tu voz Christian, ahorita tendrías esa flecha clavada en el cerebro."

Las dos águilas harpía y la cacatúa voltearon hacia el lado por donde vino la flecha y vieron salir de entre unas hojas a otra águila harpía, sólo que esta era un poco más pequeña que Christian y que Juan Pablo.

"Hasta un principiante podría haber dado en el blanco Chris, ¿no sabes que deberías bajar la voz a esta hora?"

"Cállate, Mauricio," contestó Christian. "Tú también estarías hablando de esa manera si tuvieras que pasar tres días enteros con estos dos." Christian señaló hacia Juan Pablo y Nigel.

"Como digas, lo que te haga sentir mejor amigo. Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿qué hacen aquí?, hacía tiempo que no venían a visitarnos."

"No venimos de visita, son ordenes en realidad, nuestro jefe nos pidió que escoltáramos a esa cacatúa que trae mi hermano en sus garras hasta aquí."

Mauricio por fin prestó atención a lo que Juan Palo traía, al principio no le había dado importancia, ni siquiera cuando Christian mencionó que había viajado con otras dos aves, pero ahora que veía bien, se dio cuenta que era un ave, aunque no completa por así decirlo, le faltaban varias plumas y parecía tener un ala fuera de lugar.

"¿Y para qué?" preguntó Mauricio sin apartar la vista de la cacatúa, algo en esa ave le daba mala espina.

"Sabes, preferiría hablar de esto con quién esté a cargo en este momento, ¿el líder ya regresó?"

Mauricio volteó a ver a Christian.

"No, no ha regresado. Sigue en el norte."

"Bueno, ¿entonces quién está a cargo?"

"Sabes, preferiría hablar de esto, adentro," dijo Mauricio con una ligera sonrisa y señalando hacia el árbol de donde había salido.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto Mauricio," dijo Christian. "Nuestro trabajo era traer al ave hasta acá y luego regresar, así que sólo quiero hablar con quien esté a cargo para decirle lo que mandó decir nuestro jefe y entonces poder empezar nuestro regreso a Rio."

"Pero Christian, ¿ni siquiera vamos a descansar?" preguntó Juan Pablo. "No creo poder volar más ahorita. Además, el jefe sólo nos pidió que trajéramos a Nigel, no dijo nada sobre que teníamos que regresar enseguida. A parte, ¿qué no tenía que juntar varias cosas, antes de que pudiéramos poner en marcha el plan de Nigel? Podríamos quedarnos aquí en lo que hace eso. Aunque sea unos días."

"Sí, vamos Christian. Tu hermano tiene razón, descansen, es un largo viaje de Rio hasta acá. De todas formas, la ave que está a cargo, ahorita obviamente está dormida, es como medianoche amigo. Así que aunque quisieras no te va a atender, mejor vamos adentro, duerman, y ya mañana te llevo con ella."

"¿Ella?" preguntó Christian.

"Oh, sí. Ella. Creo que la conoces, pero no te voy a arruinar la sorpresa, ya mañana la verás. Vamos."

Mauricio sin darle oportunidad de responder a Christian, salió volando hacia el árbol y se perdió entre las hojas de este. Juan Pablo lo siguió con Nigel aferrado en sus garras, dejando a Christian parado en la rama, aún inseguro si sería buena idea pasar la noche dentro del grupo del Amazonas. Con tantas aves, el lugar podía resultar algo peligroso aún para los de su propia especie, pero tenía que terminar el trabajo sobre Nigel, además, Mauricio había logrado su objetivo, que era sembrar la curiosidad sobre quien era esta hembra que el líder había dejado a cargo de todo el Amazonas. El águila harpía dio un gran suspiro, y voló hacia el árbol para igual que los demás, atravesar esas hojas.


	14. Chapter 14

"¡Esto es ridículo!"

"No es para tanto, Christian," dijo Juan Pablo.

"¿No es para tanto? ¡Nosotros no tenemos por qué hacer esto!"

"Pero son ordenes de ella."

"Por mí, Vanessa puede irse al infierno. La muy creída, _"¿podrían ir a traerme algo para cenar?"_" dijo Christian imitando su voz. "Sólo porque está a cargo, cree que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana."

"¿Pero que no eso es lo que uno hace al estar a cargo de algo?"

Christian volteó a ver a Juan Pablo, parecía tratar de matarlo con la pura mirada. El hermano menor volteó hacia otro lado y siguió buscando. Ambas águilas harpía se encontraban en uno de los almacenes de la comunidad, buscándole la cena al ave que en esos momentos era la líder del lugar. Vanessa era una halcón, sobrina del verdadero líder que se encontraba en el norte, y era un año menor que Christian, quien la conocía porque los dos habían sido los encargados de la investigación en la primera comunidad atacada por los guacamayos cerca de las cascadas. Desde entonces Christian la despreciaba, ya que ella siempre tomaba las decisiones sin consultarlo, cuando se suponía que los dos estaban a cargo. Christian trató de quejarse con el líder al respecto, pero Vanessa al estar relacionada con él provocó que no le hiciera mucho caso.

Ya casi habían pasado tres días desde su llegada al Amazonas. Christian y Juan Pablo habían hablado con Vanessa a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado. Al principio parecía que todo iba a ir bien, los había escuchado sobre el asunto de Nigel y sobre los otros mensajes de su jefe en Rio, pero en cuanto ella envió a Mauricio a darle un tour a Nigel para que se fuera acostumbrando al lugar, fue que todo se vino abajo. Al parecer, la razón de que Vanessa estuviera en el Amazonas y no en Venezuela era que su tío la prefería ahí administrando el lugar en lo que regresaba, a que estuviera involucrada en cosas militares o en posibles batallas, algo por lo que Vanessa parecía estar muy molesta. La halcón pensaba que está decisión tenía algo que ver con los reclamos que Christian había hecho sobre la expedición en las cascadas, entonces durante estos días, les había estado ordenando hacer trabajos a ambas águilas harpía.

Christian había intentado salvarse diciendo que tenían que regresar de inmediato a Rio, pero como Juan Pablo había dicho lo contrario antes de que Nigel se fuera, Vanessa le contestó que no tenían permiso de irse hasta que ella lo permitiera. Así que llevaban tres días haciéndole los mandados a la halcón, la orden de esta noche era llevarle de cenar la rata más grande que pudieran encontrar. Las aves al mando de la comunidad, en lugar de comerse todo lo que mataban enseguida, preferían guardar la mayoría de sus presas en almacenes fríos, ya que varias de esas aves tenían conocimientos sobre tecnología humana, lograban de alguna manera preservar los cadáveres, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Algunos se quejaban de esta manera de hacer las cosas, pero quienes tomaban las decisiones decían que era mejor esto, a comerse todo enseguida y algún día encontrar que ya no tenían más comida.

"¡Mira! ¿Qué tal esta?" preguntó Juan Pablo, sosteniendo en una pata el cadáver y mostrándoselo a Christian.

"Eso servirá, no es que haya más de donde escoger por aquí de todas formas. De este lado sólo encontré varios ratones normales y varias serpientes pequeñas."

"¿Pero no crees que se moleste si no llevamos algo mejor?"

"Creo que va a estar más molesta por el tiempo que nos tardamos que por el tamaño de esa cosa, así que mejor ya vámonos."

Las dos águilas harpía salieron volando del almacén y tomaron rumbo hacia el centro de la zona, donde se encontraba el cuartel general, donde a su vez vivía Vanessa. Iban a la mitad del camino cuando un ave se les unió en el aire.

"¿Qué hay chicos?"

"Hola, Mauricio," lo saludó Juan Pablo, mientras que Christian lo ignoró.

"Hey, ¿adivinen qué?"

"¿Qué?" volvió a hablar Juan Pablo.

"El líder ya va a regresar."

Christian volteó a ver a Mauricio.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Juan Pablo.

"Sip. Acaba de llegar la nota. Al parecer ya se resolvió el asunto en el norte, sólo falta afinar unos detalles, por lo que va a llegar aquí en cinco días aproximadamente."

"Que buena noticia, ¿no, Christian?" dijo Juan Pablo.

"Claro, al menos así ya no tendré que saber más de esa infeliz," dijo Christian.

Mauricio rió entre dientes.

"No me digas que sigues teniendo problemas con Vane."

"Pues sí, la detesto. En cuanto su querido tío llegue voy a pedirle permiso para irme de este lugar."

"No seas tan amargado Christian," dijo Mauricio.

"No estarías diciendo lo mismo si estuvieras en nuestro lugar."

"Es que yo ya estuve en su lugar; claro, después ascendí de puesto, pero hubo un tiempo donde yo también fui el sirviente de Vanessa; no es agradable, pero con el tiempo aprendes a ignorarla y te acostumbras."

"Pues yo no planeo acostumbrarme, además, tengo planes que terminar en Rio."

"Pensaba que esos planes eran de Nigel y de tu jefe."

"Como sea, sino tienes nada más que decirnos, tenemos que llevar esto al cuartel, así que adiós."

Christian puso la mirada al frente y aceleró el vuelo, dejando a Juan Pablo y a Mauricio detrás.

"Lamento eso, ya sabes cómo es," dijo Juan Pablo.

"Sí, lo conozco. Sólo espero que se calme y no haga ninguna tontería, Vanessa no es alguien a quien quisieras tener de enemiga."

"Eso espero yo también. Bueno, gracias por el aviso. Nos vemos."

"Hasta luego."

Entonces Juan Pablo se puso a volar más rápido para alcanzar a Christian mientras que Mauricio daba la vuelta y volaba hacia el lado contrario.

* * *

"¡Otra ronda!" gritó el guacamayo militar, bajando el vaso de su pico a la barra.

"En seguida," contestó Blu, que recogió el vaso vacío y comenzó a preparar la bebida.

Era sábado en la noche, y el club de aves estaba a reventar, al parecer durante la semana, se esparció la voz sobre la re-apertura que había tenido el club, y todas las aves que no habían estado en la inauguración, ahora sí estaban para llenar el lugar. Nico y Pedro estaban en esos momentos hablando con varias de las aves que junto a ellos dirigían el lugar, descansando de su larga presentación anterior. Mientras Blu se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, Rafael lo había traído temprano antes de que la locura empezara, y unos minutos después se les había unido Perla, quien había dicho que llegaría por su cuenta para poder arreglarse, y vaya que se había arreglado, Blu la veía todavía más hermosa que el día que se reunieron la semana pasada.

Tras una breve plática, Rafael y Perla habían dejado a Blu en su lugar para que pudiera trabajar, y ellos se habían ido a buscar una mesa para seguir hablando. Hablaron sobre más que nada sobre las familias de ambos, Perla resumiéndole lo que ya le había contado a Blu. Sin embargo tras cierto tiempo, Rafael le dijo a Perla que tenía que irse, porque le había prometido a Eva que no tardaría mucho en volver. Entonces el tucán se fue, y Perla se quedó sentada pensando en que hacer, no conocía a muchas aves por ahí, reconocía a varias de cuando estuvo ayudando a reconstruir el club, pero no se atrevía a ir a hablarles en ese momento, pensó ir con Blu, pero vio que estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a varias aves, pensó en bailar por un segundo, pero luego pensó que sería mala idea sólo ponerse a bailar sola en la pista.

Estaba por salir a tomar algo de aire fresco en lo que se desocupaba un poco Blu, cuando un par de aves se acercaron a su mesa.

"¡Hola! Tú eres Perla, ¿verdad?"

Enfrente de la guacamaya Spix se encontraban otras dos guacamayas azules, sólo que estas tenían una marcas amarillas alrededor de los ojos.

"Ahhh… sí, soy yo. ¿Y ustedes son…?"

"Oh, ¿dónde están nuestros modales? Yo soy Frida, y esta es mi hermana Karla. Somos amigas de Blu, pero no habíamos tenido el gusto de conocerte a ti."

La guacamaya le sonrió y la otra que no había hablado la saludo con su ala.

_¿Amigas de Blu? ¿Desde cuándo Blu se junta con otras aves que no seamos Rafael, Nico, Pedro y yo?... ... ... ¿Y desde cuándo pienso de esa manera? Debería alegrarme que Blu se vuelva más sociable._

"Oh, vaya. Pues… es un, gusto conocerlas. Perdón por la pregunta pero, ¿de dónde conocen a Blu?" Perla miró con atención a las dos guacamayas paradas enfrente de ella.

"Ah, ¿podemos sentarnos?" preguntó la que al parecer se llamaba Karla.

"Claro. Por supuesto," contestó rápido Perla.

"Gracias," respondió la misma ave.

Las dos hermanas acercaron un par de sillas a la mesa donde estaba Perla y se sentaron enfrente de ella.

"Pues en realidad es muy sencillo," dijo Frida. "Yo lo conocí en la clínica, el día que me dieron de alta, y mi hermana fue una de las aves que rescató del auto de los contrabandistas."

Perla volteó rápidamente a ver a la otra guacamaya.

"¿Tú estabas ahí?"

"Sí. Vi como sucedió todo, bueno, al menos hasta que nos liberaron y entonces salí del auto. Vi como Blu empujó al ave blanca contra unas cajas, y después supe como siguió peleando contra él después de que todos escapamos."

"Y todo, siendo una mascota," dijo Perla en voz baja, pero para su suerte, la música bajó de volumen en ese instante y las dos guacamayas la escucharon.

"¿Mascota?" preguntó Frida.

Perla se quedó callada, pensando en su error, no estaba segura de sí debería ser ella quien les contase sobre Blu, pero ya que había metido la pata…

"Sí, él es una mascota. Llegó del extranjero un par de días antes del carnaval."

"Vaya, eso no lo sabía," dijo Frida.

"Con razón tiene un acento diferente," dijo Karla.

"Sip. No se crean que él es siempre así como actuó en el auto, por lo general es más tímido y para nada salvaje."

"¿Entonces no vive en el santuario?" preguntó Karla.

"Sí, pero digamos que no es lo suyo, a penas se está acostumbrando. Un amigo y yo estamos haciendo lo posible por ayudarlo."

"Nosotras podríamos ayudar también, ¿verdad?" dijo Frida volteando a ver a Karla.

"Claro, suena divertido."

"Pues… a menos que conozcan a alguien que pueda enseñarle a pelear correctamente, creo que ya tenemos cubierto casi todo."

"¿Pelear correctamente? Pensé que ya sabía hacer eso," dijo Karla.

"Si te refieres al auto," comenzó a decir Perla. "Creo que eso sólo fue enojo e instintos. Yo me refería a en verdad saber defenderse, no crean que Blu salió totalmente ileso del auto."

"Lo sabemos, hemos visto esa cicatriz, y también al parecer no puede volar," dijo Frida.

"Sí… _creo que puedo evitar eso ahorita…_ como decía, quiero enseñarle eso, pero dice que no quiere practicar con alguien que sea su amigo, por temor a que alguno salga lastimado." Perla se inclinó un poco hacia adelante en la mesa, recargando la cabeza en sus alas. "Llevamos tres días ayudándolo en muchas cosas, y ya casi tenemos cubierto todo, excepto por esto. Por eso les digo que a menos que conozcan a alguien…"

Perla las miró, y vio que ambas sonreían, se voltearon a ver entre ellas y asintieron.

"Creo que de hecho conocemos a alguien que podría resultar de ayuda," dijo Frida.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Perla.

"Sip. Puedo ir a hablar con él de una vez," dijo Karla y sin esperar respuesta se levantó de su lugar y caminó a la pista de baile.

"Vaya, gracias. Estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que obligar a Blu a pelear conmigo para practicar."

"Ja, ja. Eso sería algo interesante de ver. Por lo que nos contó Blu de ti, entiendo que tú sí eres de la selva."

"Por supuesto, aunque el estar estos últimos días alrededor de Blu creo que me están suavizando un poco. Y no me gusta mucho eso."

"Hey, pero entonces," dijo Frida, que también se inclinó en la mesa. "¿En serio no andan juntos?"

Perla se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, enrojeciendo un poco.

"Claro que no. Sólo somos amigos. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, por nada. Sólo me preguntaba. No es que quiera algo con él ni nada, es guapo, lo admito, pero… no es mi tipo."

"¿Por lo de ser mascota?"

"Por supuesto que no. Al contrario, tengo entendido que esas aves son más amables y cariñosas. No, más que nada es por lo de la especie, podremos parecernos mucho, pero sigue sin ser un guacamayo Lear."

"Oh, así que sí eran guacamayas Lear. No estaba segura, pero al final estaba en lo cierto."

"Y tú eres una Spix, como Blu, ¿no es así? Los dos últimos por lo que nos contó."

"Así es. Pero trato de que eso no me moleste demasiado, aunque no puedo evitarlo a veces."

"Sabes, deberías juntarte con nosotras alguna vez, conmigo y con Karla. No creo que sea tan divertido pasar todo el tiempo sola o con puros amigos chicos."

"Ni que lo digas. A veces sólo los ignoro, porque ni siquiera sé de qué hablan."

"Jajaja. Ya lo dijiste. Entonces qué dices, ¿amigas?"

Perla lo pensó por unos segunditos, y casi enseguida de la pregunta, sonrió.

"Amigas."

"Amigas," dijo alguien a un lado de ellas.

Las dos voltearon a un lado, y vieron a Karla parada a un lado de la mesa.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que me dejarían afuera?"

Y entonces las tres guacamayas se rieron.

* * *

Blu estaba tomando un pequeño descanso. Nico y Pedro estaban en el escenario, lo que provocó que todos se fueran a la pista de baile. El guacamayo azul había estado trabajando mucho en la última hora, y ahora estaba totalmente exhausto, así que aprovechaba cada segundo de tranquilidad, en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el piso detrás de la barra con las alas extendida hacia los lados. Pero entonces escuchó pisadas aproximándose, y se tuvo que levantar a regañadientes.

Del otro lado de la barra se encontraba un guacamayo azul, o Lear, como Blu notó viéndolo más detenidamente.

"Buenas no-"

"¿Tú eres Blu?"

Blu lo miró extrañamente.

"Ah… pues sí. ¿Necesita al-?

"Soy Alexis. ¿Conoces a unas guacamayas llamadas Karla y Frida?"

"Sí," dijo Blu, sin añadir nada más, sabiendo que de todas formas lo interrumpiría.

"Yo soy hermano de ellas, y me pidieron que si les podía hacer un favor que tiene que ver contigo."

"Oh, vaya. Nunca mencionaron que tenían un hermano."

"Acabo de regresar ayer de un viaje por el sur de Brasil. Bueno, más al sur de aquí."

"Con razón. ¿Dices que te llamas Alexis? Mucho gus-"

"Sí, sí. Hum… ¿podrías darme algo para beber en lo que conversamos?"

_¿Conversamos? ¿O en lo que sigues siendo un…?_

"Claro," dijo Blu sonriendo, dejando sus pensamientos para sí mismo. "¿Algo en especial?"

"Algo normal, no muy fuerte. Planeo salir de este lugar con al menos una chica en el ala."

_Por supuesto que planeas hacer eso. No esperaría otra cosa de un…_

"Así que eres hermano de Frida y Karla," dijo Blu en lo que preparaba la bebida. "Las dos son muy amigables, las conocí hace una semana en-"

"Sí, tienden a querer hacer amistad con todo el mundo, en especial aves que sean como nosotros, azules me refiero. Por aquí en Rio, no hay muchos guacamayos Lear. Hay varios Jacinto, pero esos tipos por lo general son unos brutos."

_Si este tipo cree que ellos son los brutos, no quiero ni imaginarme como han de ser._

"Así que supongo," continuó hablando Alexis. "Que el encontrarte a ti fue un alivio para ellas."

Blu le pasó su vaso con su bebida.

"Gracias," dijo Alexis fríamente, como si lo hubieran obligado.

El guacamayo le dio un trago y bajó el vaso, entonces fijó su atención en Blu y lo miró como estudiándolo, algo que también comenzó a hacer Blu. Alexis físicamente, no reflejaba para nada la personalidad que había estado demostrando, tenía casi el mismo cuerpo que Blu, a excepción de que el guacamayo Lear era más alto.

"Linda cicatriz la que tienes ahí," dijo Alexis.

"Ah, sí. La conseguí-"

"En el carnaval. Es difícil no enterarse de algo como eso, incluso si no estás en la ciudad que ocurrió."

"Sí, bueno. En realidad no es la gran cosa."

Alexis bajó su vaso de nuevo tras haberle dado otro trago a su bebida.

"Eso espero. Si no, no entiendo porque querrían que les hiciera este favor."

"De veras, ¿cuál favor?"

"Me pidieron que te enseñara a pelear."

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Agh! Esto tiene el nombre de Perla escrito por todos lados, supongo que ya conoció a las chicas. Pero en que estaban pensando, no puedo practicar con él, ¡me hará pedazos por diversión!_

"Oh, ¿en serio te pidieron eso? No creo que-"

"Sí. Así que nos vemos mañana en la mañana, como a las 9, en el centro del santuario."

Alexis se terminó su bebida, dejó el vaso en la barra y se fue caminando.

"¡No, espera!" intentó llamarlo Blu, pero Alexis, o no lo escuchó o lo ignoró, y el guacamayo Lear se perdió entre la multitud.

_¡No puedo creerlo! Ahora tendré que ir, para no hacer quedar mal a Frida y Karla, y Perla también de seguro._

Blu suspiró.

_Supongo que mañana no será el mejor día de todos, ¿verdad?_

Y como para reflejar su estado de ánimo, Nico y Pedro dejaron el escenario, para poner una tonada algo lenta para las parejas, sólo que la música tenía un fondo algo triste para el oído de Blu.

* * *

**Ok, ya sé que había dicho que seguiría escribiendo normal después de el incidente, pero al final decidí yo también tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, esta vez a propósito, no como las demás que han sido accidentales. Al final, las pequeñas vacaciones se juntaron con las vacaciones reales de la escuela. La parte mala es que me atrasé mucho con todos los fics que han sido actualizados, así que me espera una semana de leer bastante.  
**

**La parte buena es que me dio mucho tiempo para ir adelantándome en escribir los siguientes capítulos, que fueron los últimos tres que leyeron. Sobre este último (14), ya sé que el final parece muy apresurado, pero en verdad ya no supe que más agregar, además, la idea era que este capítulo no fuera muy largo, porque sólo era para presentar personajes.**

**Una última cosa:**

**¿Recuerdan que dije que este fic tendría 17 capítulos? Bueno, es cierto, y no sé cuantos ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero es obvio que al ritmo que van las cosas, esta historia no se va a resolver en los últimos 3 capítulos que quedan. Por lo que de una vez voy a anunciar que el fic tendrá continuación en 2 secuelas que ya tengo más o menos planeadas. Si la historia se presta para ello, tal vez haya más fics después, pero por lo pronto, sí tengo confirmadas estas dos.  
**

**Recuerden también comentar, sus reviews con muy útiles para mejorar.**

_**Wow, en verdad no esperaba que eso rimara, genial.**_

**Oh, y un saludo a Kazoo, que me ganó en actualizar un capítulo sobre pelea de aves. XD**


End file.
